Relatives
by RusEmp
Summary: Danny learned about his father's family. Now he has to look after his nephew. How hard it can be?
1. Prologue

A little girl was tiptoeing through the hall of giant castle. She was six years old, with pearly white hair and neon green eyes, gleaming with mischief. Her outfit was...unusual. She quietly got to the wooden door and opened it, sneaking inside. It was a big room, bedroom really. There was a wooden desk near one of the walls, and giant TV on the other. The girl's destination was a huge bed on the opposite side of the room. She floated to it, since the sleeping person has a very good hearing and a very sensitive sleep. There was a boy, about fourteen years, who looked just like the girl, with his white hair and facial features.

"BEWARE!" she shouted on top of her lungs. The boy's eyes rapidly opened and he got into fighting position immediately, earning a laugh from the girl. He glared at her playfully.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He shouted in mock fear, and putting a hand on his forehead dramatically, "what is that you are wearing?"

"I'M BOX GHOST!" She shouted again. The term seemed very accurate, since she was wearing a box, with holes for legs, hands and head. Now Danny laughed as well.

"Great, I'm raising smarty pants," he said, tapping her nose and making her giggle, "now, Ellie, dress up and let's have breakfast"

She immediately ran away in a blink of an eye. Danny chuckled in amusement at his daughter's antics. He took on black T-shirt and trousers with white outlines. He went to the dining room, whistling a song on his way. He walked through the corridors, filled with different pictures and suits of armor, which bowed slightly as he went.

Dining room was big, just like it should be in a castle. Phantom went to a table in the middle of the room. Servant came close and poured some coffee in his cup. Danny helped himself some bacon, when Ellie opened the door, wearing red dress and clutching a green puppy. Phantom looked at her.

"If will you hold Cujo so tight, he wouldn't be able to breath," he said, she made an 'o' with her mouth and weakened the death grip. Ellie sat near Danny and put Cujo on a pile of books, lying on the chair next to her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked eagerly, eating her cereal.

"Hm, I don't know," Danny answered, making another sip of coffee, "there isn't any meeting tonight, how 'bout we go to the park?" He immediately put a hand on her shoulder and covered her mouth with another, so she wouldn't jump and cry 'Yuppie!'.

"Have some mercy, Ellie. You woke up me, now you want to wake up every person here?" He joked.

-Laterr-

The park was always a peaceful place, now, at this time of the day there wasn't much people there. Phantom was walking behind Danielle, who was jumping from one red plate to another, avoiding yellow ones. He always loved moments like this, when there weren't any responsibilities, when there were only him and his little girl.

"Daddy," she said, tugging Danny's shirt, "let's play catch up!" He smirked.

"I'm counting till five!"

Ellie ran away, giggling like mad. Danny ran after her five seconds later, purposely not so fast. Soft grass wascrumpling, wet soil was slurping under his feet. After some time he smirked and became invisible. Ellie stopped, looking around. Suddenly, she was grabbed and lifted in the air.

"Hey, not fair!" Little princess exclaimed, trying to break out from her laughing father's grasp.

"Looks like you are having fun," they turned to the source of the voice. There was a man with blue skin and red eyes.

"Dad/Grandpa!" Danny and Ellie said. Clockwork chuckled.

"I don't wish to interrupt your bonding time, but I need to talk with you for a moment," Phantom put his daughter on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is as it should be, Daniel. I just wanted to tell you something about...your other relatives," they blinked.

"We have relatives?" Danny asked.

"Let's talk on the way, that's the purpose of the park, right?" Family got back on stony path, "I haven't told you about the rest of our family, because...let's just say I wasn't on the good relations with them, when I left"

"Why did you leave?"

"Let's better start from the beginning. Do you remember anything from Greek Mythology?" Danny gave him a deadpanned look.

"You made me read that books since I was born. I can recite that myths in my sleep," Ellie snickered.

"I had reasons, Daniel. Because they are not just a mere stories, they are as real as we are," two Phantoms' eyes widened in shock, "I have a brother, he isn't the nicest person to have around. His name is Kronos," Clockwork said. His son stared at him.

"Wait...if your brother is Kronos...that will mean..."

"Greek Gods are your cousins, Daniel. Now let me tell you the full story. You know, that the war broke out between Gods and Titans long ago. I never take anybody's side, that wasn't an exception. Kronos didn't like it, which was the breaking point in our relations. When Gods won the war, they weren't much keen of me neither. They banished me, along with your mother, in Tartarus, where the rest of Titans lived"

"Tartarus? But..."

"Daniel, Infinite Realms ARE Tartarus," Danny looked at his father dumbfounded.

"I don't recall meeting any Hecatoncheires around here"

"There is an explanation. When me and your mother left, I created a special barrier. Even now, Titans live in the special part of your kingdom"

"Wow, it's...sure a lot to take in. But you didn't just tell me this only to have a conversation, right?" Clockwork chuckled.

"You are right, Daniel. I wanted you to look after someone. He is your nephew, the son of Poseidon"

"And what is his name?"

"Percy Jackson"

A.N. And now it begins! Not much but it's just a prologue.


	2. Chapter I: Fury? Meh

When Clockwork said about Percy, Danny didn't think he will need to go to some school undercover. However, that was a general idea. He could deal with it, but wearing sunglasses 24/7 wasn't the most comfortable part. Danny has already got his schedule from principal. His first lesson was Latin with Mr.Brunner. Phantom smirked, it would be funny, he can speak on it fluently. Finding needed classroom, he knocked on the door and entered after hearing 'come in'.

The classroom looked pretty cool. Are those a Roman armor?

"Ah, you must be Daniel," said the man, who Danny supposed was Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner was middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which smelled like coffee. But Phantom was interested in two things. Mr. Brunner smelled like centaur. First thing was why is centaur here. Second, how is he able to hide his horse part? Quickly shaking out of his stupor, Danny nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said politely. Mr. Brunner smiled.

"Well, Daniel, why don't you introduce yourself?" He gestured to the rest of the class. Danny blinked in surprise behind his sunglasses. Percy was there, eyeing him curiously.

"Ehm, hello, I'm Daniel Phantom, but I prefer Danny. I like astronomy and wanted to be an astronaut. Any questions?" Some redheaded nasty looking girl raised her hand.

"Is this your real last name?" She asked.

"Yep, that's what is written in my birth certificate," Phantom grinned.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Someone else asked.

"I'm blind," Phantom said bluntly, shrugging, "why do you think I have this?" he lifted black cane with silver handle.

"Alright, Danny, take your seat," said Mr. Brunner.

To everyone's surprise, Danny walked to the seat near Percy without a single stumbling.

"There wasn't a sound coming from here," he explained before anyone could say anything.

Mr. Brunner started his lesson, telling about some things Danny wasn't worried about. He noticed, how Jackson was glancing at him. But Phantom couldn't say anything about that, he was 'blind'. However, he could say something else.

"So, you know my name, what's yours?" Danny whispered to Percy.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

"Mind showing me around? I don't think I would be able to find a way"

"Sure," Percy answered with some uncertainty.

"Mr. Phantom, mind explain, what 'Ab altero expectes, alteri quod feceris' means?" Mr. Brunner asked, noticing their conversation.

"Wait from another that you yourself have done to another," Danny said nonchalantly.

"Right," he responded a bit surprised.

-Lateer-

"And here is the gym," Percy said as he was showing Danny around school. His buddy Grover was walking close by.

He was scrawny. He was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him. But Danny knew better. Smart move, satire, smart move. That was probably why Grover was wary of Phantom. He smelled a bit like Titan, unsurprisingly. It was merely a trace, but still noticable.

"Hey, new kid!" Danny sighed. He should have seen that coming. Phantom turned around and saw some jock. When you think about the word 'bully', this stupid face comes to mind immediately.

"Can I help you?" Danny said calmly.

"It's time we invite you to the initiation ceremony," jock said, smirking and punching his palm. He was, surprised, however, when Phantom didn't move a bit, didn't try to run. He laughed.

"Haven't you thought that no matter how our fight will end, I still win?"

"What do you mean?" Jock asked, confused.

"So you haven't, pity. If you win this fight, then, congratulations, you beated the blind. If I win, congratulations, you were beaten by the blind. You lose either way," Phantom smirked. Jock did what every unwise person will do, attack without thinking. Danny sidestepped this punch and tripped him with his leg. People started gathering around, looking at this unusual fight.

Jock got on his feet, angry as hell. However, he used the same tactic as last time. Danny blocked the punch and twisted his arm, making his opponent yelp in pain and fall on the floor.

"Congratulations, you were beaten by the blind"

-Latter-

"How come you weren't suspended?" Asked Grover. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause it wasn't me who started the fight," he said.

"Principal never cared about it before," Percy pointed.

"THEN maybe principal had a good day"

In reality, a few possessions there and there, and voilà, Danny is a free bird. They were on field trip, which occurred at the end of Phantom's first week. Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, started hitting Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. She knew Percy couldn't do anything back to her because he was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened him with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." he started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded Percy, "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens"

"So let me handle this," Danny said, turning to Nancy, "if you don't stop throwing food then what will you eat later?"

"Shut up, Casper," she responded, throwing another piece at him and missed. How? It fell on the floor halfway in the air.

"Funny to hear it from the person, whose last name literally means 'stupid' on Portuguese," Danny grinned innocently as she sent him a glare.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding the group through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. He told the students about the carvings on the sides. Danny and Percy were trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around them was talking, and every time Percy told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give him the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when their last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Something told Danny it wasn't a simple breakdown.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, Percy turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than he meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

His face was totally red. Percy said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

He looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because he actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and..."

'And this was the son of Poseidon?' Danny tried not to facepalm.

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," he corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters..."

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind him.

"...and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won"

Some snickers from the group.

Behind Percy, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busteeed," Danny whispered in singsong voice.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears, centaur after all.

Percy thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson," Danny raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Phantom?"

"I wanted to add something, if I may?" At his nod, Danny continued, " Zeus indeed fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, being immortal gods they were, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus. It's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, can you lead us outside?"

"Good, Mr. Phantom. Full credit"

The class started to drift away.

Grover, Danny and Percy were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Phantom"

They told Grover to keep going then went toward Mr. Brunner, "Sir?" Percy asked.

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go, intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. Danny saw this look before. Clockwork something looked ar him like that, and, sometimes, Phantom saw it in his reflection.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told Percy.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson"

Danny realized the secret meaning in the teacher's words. Percy would need it in the future, but he can misinterpret this words. Mr. Brunner made it sound like he had expected Percy to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that he has dyslexia and attention deficit disorder.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. 'Maybe he was,' Danny thought.

He told them to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. Danny suspected that it has something to do with the reason he was sent here. There werw massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

They sat on the edge of the fountain near Grover, away from the others. Percy and Grover thought that maybe if they did that, everybody wouldn't know they were from that school the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. Danny just didn't care in the slightest, being here just to keep them company.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean...I'm not a genius."

"Don't worry about it much, Percy," Phantom said, patting his nephew on shoulder, "I'm sure he has your best interests in heart"

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when Danny thought he was going to give Percy some deep philosophical comment to make him feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of them with her ugly friends, Danny guessed she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists, and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops," She grinned at Percy with her crooked teeth. Seconds later Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Danny noticed how water grabbed Nancy. Looks like it was unintentional use of special abilities. He had a feeling that he saw it somewhere. In a blink of an eye Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them.

"Flames between, lady, how did you get here so fast?" Phantom asked, but she ignored him.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on Percy. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if he'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey..."

"I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Danny yelped. "It was me. I pushed her"

She glared at him hard, but he hasn't even flinched.

"I don't think so, Mr. Phantom," she said.

"But..."

"You.Will.Stay.Here"

Danny looked at Percy worryingly.

"It's okay, man," Percy told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at him, "Now"

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

If it wasn't for cover, Danny would fry her with his 'death glare'. Then he turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at Percy to come on. Danny's 'shit-is-about-to-happen' sensor turned on. He walked into safe place and became invisible. Phantom flew inside. When he finally caught up to them, they were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for them, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket, "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

"I'll...I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain"

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. How come Danny hasn't noticed that his teacher was a fury?! He materialized behind her and tapped on her shoulder. Mrs. Dodds, or whatever her real name is, turned around and was greeted by powerful punch in the face.

"We can do it easy way or hard way," Phantom said, she lunged at him, only to be hit by his cane, which was tougher than it looked like.

"Hard way it is then. WHY do they always choose THIS?" Danny complained.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percy.

With a yelp, he dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. He snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit his hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword, Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. 'I definitely need one like that,' Danny thought.

Mrs. Dodds spun towards Percy with a murderous look in her eyes.

His hands were shaking so bad that he almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at Percy.

Before Danny could blast her, Percy did the only thing that came naturally: he swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air. Danny then teleported on the street, while Percy tried to process what the heck just happened. He didn't blame his nephew, it was sure a lot.

It had started to rain.

When Percy walked out, Grover and Danny were sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over their heads. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw him, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" He aked.

"Our teacher. Duh!"

Percy was confused, it can be easily read on his face.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

Percy noticed scratches on Danny's cane, "What happened with your cane?" Danny raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Phantom felt bad for lying to Percy, but Clockwork said that he should find out on his own.

"Not funny, man," Percy told them, "This is serious"

Thunder boomed overhead.

Percy saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

He went over to him, followed by Danny.

Mr. Brunner looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen.

"Sir," he said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher," Percy explained a bit irritated.

Teacher frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at YancyAcademy. Are you feeling all right?"

Percy stomped away. Mr. Brunner turned to Danny.

"Mr. Phantom, may I ask you to look after Mr. Jackson?" Phantom chuckled.

"That's what I've been doing for last week"

With that Danny walked away. Brunner now possibly thinks that he is another demigod. How will he react to him being the god?

-Laater-

This evening Danny returned to his apartment. He had a special rights to live in his own place, after giving some money to certain people. He lived close by, just in case. Young king just walked through the door instead of opening it. He coughed loudly. For some time it was quiet, until someone jumped on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" Ellie exclaimed happily. She started to live in apartments as well, after pestering her father nonstop.

"Hello, little princess," he said, taking her in his hands, smiling, "do you know what happened today?"

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"I fought with a fury in a museum," he answered.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ellie started to ramble. Danny laughed.

"Well, it started from pre-algebra teacher..."

A.N. First real chapter is done. Phew...


	3. Chapter II: Socks of death

Percy was on his way to talk with Mr. Brunner about his grades and ask for help. He was three steps from the door handle when he heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."

Percy inched closer.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too..."

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline... "

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he saw her... ."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion, "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly, "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall"

"Sir, what about Danny? You sensed that too, didn't you?"

"Yes, Daniel gives off the vibe of Underworld. They wouldn't be happy..."

The mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

Percy picked up the book and backed down the hall.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

Percy opened the nearest door and slipped inside.

A few seconds later he heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside his door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down his neck.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me"

-Llater-

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like Percy, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. He was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

They asked Percy what he'd be doing this summer and he told them he was going back to the city.

"What about you?" Someone asked Danny.

"Same here, I need to look after my little sis," he shrugged. It was a relief for Percy, he wasn't the only white raven.

The only person Percy dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as he had, as well as Danny, so there they were, together again, heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, he'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Danny was sleeping, or so they thought, you can't see anything behind those sunglasses of his.

Finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" He said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. Danny became interested as well, but didn't show it.

Percy confessed about eavesdropping on Grover and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover..."

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer"

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Percy's dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half..."

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

Percy's heart sank. Grover had a summer home. He'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay," he said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

It came out harsher than Percy meant it to.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I...I kind of have to protect you."

Percy stared at him.

All year long, he'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. He'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended Percy. Danny was confused, how satire was supposed to protect him from demonical beasts?

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to have rest here?" Danny said, getting up.

Grover, Percy and Phantom filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road, no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks Danny'd ever seen.

These socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. Danny knew who they were, Fate sisters. They didn't like Clockwork, so their dislike spreaded on his son as well.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at Percy. Danny didn't like that in the slightest. He went to the stand and picked the apple.

"How much?" He asked, smirking.

"You aren't getting anything, Phantom," one of them said with venom.

"As you wish, now may I ask, why were you staring at my nephew?" Danny said, putting an apple back.

"He has an important role in the prophecy. Now why are YOU here?"

"Dad asked to look after him"

"So, you are stuck with demigod, don't you?" Another sister said with evil smile. Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't have anything better to do, anyway. I'm warning you, do not interfere with my job, you know who I am"

Danny returned and saw Percy talking with Grover back on the board.

"What are you not telling me?" Percy asked.

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve, "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

"Just tell me what you saw"

"I heard the sound of scissors," Danny said with grim line on his lips. Looks like they WERE stupid enough to do something like that.

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something older.

"You saw her snip the cord," Grover said to Percy.

"Yeah. So?" But even as he said it, he knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time"

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth"

"Grover," Percy said, because he was really starting to scare him, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to Percy, but he promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked.

No answer.

"Grover...that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

"Yep," Danny said.

-Lateerr-

It was rude. Seriously, this guy promised to go with Grover and then just ditched him the moment they arrived. In his defense, Grover looked like a nervous wreck all the way, muttering something under his nose. Percy tried to do the same with Danny, but little did he know...

When Percy arrived to his home he was very surprised to see Phantom standing near entrance to the building, leaning on the wall.

"Danny?" He asked, coming closer. Danny looked at him, "What are you doing here?" He smirked.

"I live here. Grover said you do as well, so I decided to wait here"

"You live here?!" Percy repeated shocked.

"Me and Ellie. Dad has, let's just say...an unusual predicament. So he sends money and visits from time to time," he said as they walked on the stairs.

"Who is your Dad?"

"Well, he is watchmaker," Danny said that like it was some hilarious joke, "He is a busy person, but still very caring"

"Ellie is your sister, right?"

"Yeah, she is the most adorable little girl on the Earth and beyond," he smiled fondly.

They walked to the door of Percy's apartment and parted ways. On his way down Danny accidentally bumped into some woman, making her drop her bags. She had got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, light blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going," he said, putting contents back.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said softly and was about to take the bags when Danny beated her to it.

"Let me, It's not hard," he told her, lifting bags easily.

"Thank you, young man," woman smiled, "I haven't seen you here before"

"Well, I'm sneaky person," Danny laughed, "I was just walking my friend Percy home," her eyes widened.

"You know Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are..."

"Sally Jackson, I'm Percy's mother," now Danny was surprised, he then smiled.

"Danny Phantom, I live one floor lower with my sister Ellie"

He carried bags to apartments, stumbling purposely from time to time and explain his 'blindness', making Sally look at him sadly. They walked into little apartment. 'Smelly Gabe', as Percy called his stepfather, was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. He certainly fit his name, the smell hit Phantom's sensitive nose as punch. Danny's respect for Sally grew a LOT. She married a huge smelly jerk only to keep her son from beasts.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "Who is this kid?"

"This is Danny, our new neighbor, he helped me with bags," Sally said as Danny put the bags on the floor, "Where is Percy?"

"He is in my study," he said, putting a chip on a table loudly, "Got any cash, kid?" Gabe added, when Sally walked away.

"Yes, so?" Danny asked. He knew what is about to happen.

"Watch it, boy," Gabe said, "hand them over"

"Nooope," Phantom answered, shifting on his feet and grinning innocently.

Gabe immediately got up and came closer. He was a head taller than Danny and looked at him upside down.

"Hand. Me. Money," he said.

"Make me," Danny still had a grin on his face.

Gabe tried to punch him. Keyword tried. Phantom grabbed his fist halfway in the air and pressed it tight. He screamed in pain. Percy and Sally walked out of the room. They both were surprised, Percy not as much as his mother, but Danny could tell that he was singing on the inside.

"By the way, be happy that I don't want to call a police. It's illegal to rob people, and more immoral to do it with blind," Phantom turned to go, "Goodbye, Mrs. Jackson, it was nice to meet you"

A.N. Oh, I so love bashing the jerks. Who doesn't?


	4. Chapter III: Mr Goatman and Minotaur

"Ellie, I'm home!" Danny shouted, expecting her mark meeting. Sure enough, his daughter jumped on his shoulders happily, "Guess what, sweetheart"

"What is it?" Ellie asked, shifting on her legs after Danny put her on the ground.

"We are going on the beach!" He smiled. Phantom overheard Jacksons' conversation. Since Danny needs to protect Percy, he will go as well, then why shouldn't he take his daughter? Her eyes gleamed with delight.

"Yuppie!" She shouted, "When, when, when?"

"When you pack your things, kiddo," Ellie immediately ran to get her little suitcase. Danny chuckled and started to pack his.

"Daddy, grandpa left a note in kitchen!" She shouted from her room. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the kitchen. Danny took a list of paper from the table.

'Dear Daniel,

I know you are planning a trip, so I decided to give you a transport. The keys are in your jacket'

He blinked. Then again. Then grin spreaded on his face. An hour later, the small family was ready to go.

"Alright, Ellie," Danny said, standing on one knee, so they would be the same height, "before we go, repeat the rules"

"Don't call you 'daddy' in public..." she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"And..."

"And dim the glowing"

"Right"

Ellie, to Danny's slight envy, could prevent her eyes from glowing, so she, besides her white hair, looked perfectly normal. They walked out of the apartment on the street. Danny smirked at the sight. There was a black bike with stroller. The last one had his mark white symbol. Phantom put their belongings on the bottom of the stroller. Ellie sat there, Danny put a helmet on her head and strapped the belt. He turned the keys, and the bike roared to life.

They rode to Montauk, Long Island. Clockwork teached Phantom how to put the mist over people, so nobody found it strange that teen was riding bike. Danny stopped near a small house, which he supposed was a motel. He walked to the guy near the door.

"Excuse me, sir. The sign says you have a free rooms," Danny said.

"Yeah, forty 'er night," Phantom took out money.

-Latteerr-

That night Percy had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, when green lighting hit the earth between them with a thunderous sound.

Percy woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, Sally woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane"

Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice - someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

Mrs. Jackson sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Percy in terror...not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"Guys, I don't wish to interrupt," Danny said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring everyone, "But things are about to go south"

Percy was too shocked to wonder how Grover and Danny had gotten here in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on...and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...

Mrs. Jackson looked at Percy sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

"Some time ago he killed a fury. On the way home Percy met Fate sisters," Danny explained, "this old hags, when I get..." he muttered something.

Sally stared at Percy, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy his rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro, but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to Percy. He understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

-Laatteerr-

They tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Danny didn't know how Sally could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at Grover sitting next to him in the backseat and poor guy wondered if he'd gone insane, or if Grover was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one he remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.

All he could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"

Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind them, "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you"

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now"

"Well, we have enough time, don't we," said Danny, reminding about his presence, and turning back from the front seat, "Am I right, Mr. Goatman?"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy asked.

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course"

"Then why..."

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Danny said, "I don't understand it fully myself"

"And what are you? Centaur?" Percy asked sarcastically, making Phantom laugh full heartedly.

"Well, there IS a centaur in disguise," Danny took off his sunglasses. His green eyes lightened the whole car, much to their shock, "I'm just like you, Percy. Only different a bit"

"Who I...wait a minute, what do you mean?"

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind them, closer than before. Whatever was chasing them was still on their trail.

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the comment, "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions"

"Grover!" Sally shouted, while Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

Percy tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, but he couldn't do it. He could never dream up something this weird.

Sally made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about," Sally's voice was tight; she was trying for his sake not to be scared, "The place your father wanted to send you"

"The place you didn't want me to go"

"Please, dear," she begged, "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger"

"Because some old ladies cut yarn"

"Those weren't old ladies," Danny said irritated, "Those were old hags Fates"

"Do you know what it means, the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die," Grover explained.

"Whoa. You said 'you'," Percy said.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me"

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you"

"Flames between, stop bickering like schoolgirls!" Danny snapped.

Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right, and Danny got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid - a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring his question, "Another mile. Please. Please. Please"

There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and their car exploded. The car hadn't really exploded. They'd swerved into a ditch. Driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. They'd been blasted right off the road. Oh, Phantom will have a talk with his cousin later.

"Percy!" He heard Sally shouting.

"I'm okay..."

Danny walked to Grover. He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Phantom shook his furry hip. Then Grover groaned "Food," and he knew there was hope.

"Boys," Mrs. Jackson said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.

They looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, Danny saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. Danny sniffed the air and grimaced.

Percy swallowed hard, "Who is..."

"Percy," Danny said, deadly serious, "Get out of the car"

Sally threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. Percy tried his. Stuck too.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" She told them, "Percy...you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?"

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof he saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," she said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door"

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted, "You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover"

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

"Wake up, Goatman!" Danny shouted and slapped Grover. No avail.

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward them, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, Percy realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...

"Percy, this guy is after us, not her," Danny said, "She wouldn't be able to cross the property line, anyway!"

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please," Sally said.

Percy climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain, "We're going together. Come on, Mom"

"I told you..."

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover"

Percy didn't wait for her answer. He scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but Percy couldn't have carried him very far if Danny hadn't come to his aid.

Danny easily put Grover on his shoulder as they ran uphill through wet waist-high grass.

Glancing back, he got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear - bright white Fruit of the Looms, which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

Percy recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.

He blinked the rain out of his eyes. "That's..."

"Pasiphae's brat," Danny said, shifting Grover, "Looks like they really want to kill you"

"But he's the Min..."

"Don't say his name," Danny warned, putting a free hand on his mouth, "Names have power"

The pine tree was still way too far - a hundred yards uphill at least.

The bull-man hunched over the car, looking in the windows, or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Be quiet!" Danny snapped.

"What's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked.

"His sight and hearing are as good as my singing," Danny said, "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

"Percy," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way - directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging"

"In other words, you are toreador," Danny added.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me," Sally answered.

"Keeping me near you? But..."

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled them.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker.

The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of them.

"Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said"

"I hate splitting up!"

Percy didn't want to split up as well, but he had the feeling she was right, it was our only chance. He and Danny sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on them. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at Percy's chest. He jumped to the side.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward them this time, toward Mrs. Jackson.

They'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side Danny could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. They'd never make it.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road.

"Run, Percy!" she told him, "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But he just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told them to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

She caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around Sally's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

"No!"

Danny dropped Grover on the ground. Someone is about to get seriously hurt.

"Hey, walking steak!" He shouted.

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward him, shaking his meaty fists and thinking he'd jump out of the way at the last moment.

He wasn't, however, expecting a charge of green electricity right into face. The smell of burned flesh filled the air. Minotaur roared in anger and repeated his attack. This time Danny took his cane, with a press of little button a blade was out. When monster ran at him, Phantom got down and with scream he stuck the blade right in the middle of it's chest.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate, not like Sally, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. Danny saw Percy lying on the ground, grieving the lost of his mother.

Percy collapsed on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him, moths flying around a yellow light.

Danny saw the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at Percy and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said.

"He's still conscious," Danny said, smiling tiredly, "I recommend to bring him inside. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna fall unconscious"

He fell on the ground.


	5. Chapter IV: Newbies

When Danny woke up, he was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind his neck. All that was great, but his mouth felt like a chicken did it's business inside of it. His tongue was dry and nasty and every one of his teeth hurt.

On the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. What will you do, if you wake up in unknown place in the middle of nowhere with a full glass near you? You will drink it's contents.

Danny then got up. He was still wearing white and red T-shirt and jeans, Phantom noticed Grover leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

"Hey, Grover," Danny said. Grover was quiet for some time.

"I'm a failure. I'm...I'm the worst satyr in the world," he finally croaked.

They stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"Grover, that's not your fault," Danny said, "We all are to blame here. Percy for ditching you on the bus stop, me for not killing that bastard sooner"

He hasn't responded. Instead they heard the sound of shaking glass. Turning around, Danny noticed Percy, who was holding glass with shaking hands.

"Careful," Danny warned.

"The Minotaur," was everything Percy said. He noticed Phantom's eyes...and understood that it wasn't a nightmare.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea..." Grover started.

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" Percy demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

"How long we have been out?" Danny asked.

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really ..."

They looked down. Call Percy sad will be an underestimating of the century.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled.

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. Actually, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky. Danny couldn't read thoughts, but he didn't need it to know what Percy was thinking about.

"Percy," Phantom said, calling his attention, "Just know that my doors are always opened for you"

"Thanks," he mumbled. Grover was still sniffing, "It wasn't your fault"

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?". . .

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." Percy suddenly felt dizzy, his vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped him hold the glass and put the straw to his lips. Before Percy knew it, he'd drained the glass.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

Percy nodded.

"What did it taste like?" Danny asked.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I should've let you taste"

"That's not what I meant. I just... wondered," Danny chuckled, "this stuff tastes differently for everyone"

"Chocolate-chip cookies," he said. "My mom's. Homemade"

"And how do you feel?" Asked Grover.

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards"

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from him gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting"

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

As they came around the opposite end of the house, Percy caught his breath.

They must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture - an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings. Danny choked his laugh, seeing Percy's shocked face.

"Alright, Percy, go ahead," he gestured to the end of the porch, "I'll wait here"

"You aren't going?" Grover asked.

"Nah, I'll find my way around"

Grover and Percy walked there. After some time Danny got bored and walked to the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed on Phantom.

Most of the campers were older than him. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMPHALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. Danny got used to this kind of looks.

"May I join?" He smiled.

"Was it you who killed Minotaur?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes. With this," he lifted his cane and let the blade out. They actually looked surprised, which was weird since they lived in the camp for demigods, "the wood is stronger than you think. So..."

"You are with us!" People shouted from both sides.

And so the game transpired. Danny's opponents had a hard time kicking the ball back on his side. Boy, is he fast. Phantom's fast reaction, which only increased after many fights he had, came in handy. It was an easy win. On the opposite side both humans and satyrs were panting, while Danny hasn't even broken a sweat.

"I hope he stays in our cabin, we wouldn't ever lose in capture the flag again!" Some kid said.

"I think you are forgetting I'm a newbie," Danny chuckled, picking up his cane.

"Well, we have twelve cabins. Each cabin has a different god. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. You live in your godly parent's cabin after you are claimed. Those who aren't claimed yet stay in Hermes cabin"

"Hm, well, we will see, would we?"

Phantom saw Percy walking alongside a centaur. The traits of his face were recognized by Danny, it was Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, which was his real name.

"Thanks for the game guys," Danny said and walked to the two.

"The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed," Chiron said.

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own..."

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later"

"Is there a place I can make one?" Danny asked, calling their attention, "blade in cane is cool, but I'll need a normal sword," Chiron nodded.

"Yes, we do have a forge"

They walked near the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Danny asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained, "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall"

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at him as if I'd gone a little weird, "We still have to eat, don't we?" He decided to drop the subject.

Finally, he showed them the cabins. There were indeed twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings Danny and Percy'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" Danny guessed.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty," Percy said.

"'Cause they are," Danny answered, "by different reasons. Hera, for example, is the goddess of marriage. She'd never 'cheat' on her husband, so there isn't any kids in her cabin," it was a guess, but he was right.

Percy stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. He peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before he could pull me back, Percy caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, Chiron put his hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."

Danny smirked slightly. Looks like Percy found his cabin.

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.

Number five was bright red, a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow them. Inside Danny could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on Danny and gave him an evil sneer. She reminded Percy and Danny of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.

They kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," Percy observed.

"Centaurs are a wild and barbaric folk, no offense, Chiron," Danny said.

"None taken, since this is sad truth. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here"

"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."

He smiled down at Percy, "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am"

"But, shouldn't you be dead?"

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him, "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed"

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" Danny asked.

"No, no," he said, "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring. Oh, look, Annabeth is waiting for us"

The blond girl was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When they reached her, she looked at them over critically.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir"

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told them, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said, "Good luck, Percy, Danny. I'll see you at dinner"

He galloped away toward the archery range.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

So naturally Percy tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of himself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven"

"And I'm Danny Phantom," he said, stepping inside calmly.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

Annabeth said, "Undetermined"

Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy, Danny. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there"

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. There was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. Percy glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw him looking, and her expression hardened again, "He's your counselor for now"

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently, "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

They looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given them. Danny had nothing to put there to mark it as his own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just his cane. He thought about setting that down, but then he remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.

Danny looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing him as if they were waiting for a chance to pick his pockets. Phantom smirked on the inside, 'then let them' he thought.

"How long will we be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed. Danny knew that he will stay here, since he doesn't have a 'godly' parent.

"Come on," Annabeth told them, "I'll show you the volleyball court"

"I've already seen it"

"Come on," She grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him outside, Percy following behind. He could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind them.

When they were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "You have..."

But she hasn't finished her statement, because there was a muffled sound of explosion. It came from inside the cabin.

"What happened?" Percy asked. Danny just stared at the building with hunched shoulders.

"Ancients, I left it for TEN SECONDS and they already tried to steal it!" He said in whiny tone and stomped there.

Everyone jumped in surprise when Danny opened the door. He looked at the twelve years old boy, who was covered in black soot. Boy hasn't moved.

"He will be alright in an hour," Phantom said, picking up his belonging from the floor. He started to walk away, then turned back, standing on the doorstep, "Be warned, EVERYTHING what belongs to me will have the same effect on the thief"

He was walking to Percy and Annabeth, when he saw that the big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward them. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night"

''Erre es korakas! You don't stand a chance"

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward Percy, "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares"

He blinked. "Like ... the war god?"

Clarisse sneered, "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," Danny said, coming closer and grinning, "It explains why you smell like pig's sweat"

Clarisse growled, "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Dinni"

"Danny"

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you"

"Clarisse..." Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl"

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and Percy didn't really want her help. He was the new kid. He had to earn his own rep. Danny thought the same thing.

Before Percy knew it, Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him toward a cinder-block building that he knew immediately was the bathroom. Two of her minions, sorry, friends, wanted to do the same to Danny, but he sidestepped easily and tripped them, making them fall in the dirt. He laughed, as well as some bypassers.

"C'mon, it can't be THAT easy"

Girls got up and attacked again. This time Phantom knew that he wouldn't be able to do the same trick twice. He threw the cane by the side and grabbed first one's fist, turned her around, so the second girl punched her right into gut. Danny let wounded enemy go, throwing her at the other enemy, making them fall yet again.

Suddenly, public bathroom's door burst open, and Clarisse, along with her friend flew out of the building. Water was everywhere, it was a flood. Danny and Annabeth looked at each other and walked inside. It was a mess, everything was broken.

Percy, obviously the reason of the flood, stood up, his legs shaky.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I don't know"

Danny only gave a 'I know something you don't' smile.

They walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse was sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred, "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead"

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth," Percy said.

"Burned! Erh...drowned?" Danny added.

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at them.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you two on my team for capture the flag"


	6. Chapter V: Danny the Stand Upper

Annabeth showed them a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords and Danny made a mental note to visit later), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

Finally they returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets"

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault"

She looked at him skeptically.

"Well, if being here doesn't work out, you will make an awesome plumber," Phantom said, smirking.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said. Danny snorted.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron"

Percy stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give him a straight answer for once.

He noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if Percy was a long-lost friend. He waved back.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned, "Naiads are terrible flirts"

"There is actually a more appropriate word, but I can't say it," Danny said.

"Naiads," Percy repeated, "That's it. I want to go home now"

Annabeth frowned, "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us"

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human"

"Half-human and half-what?" Danny facepalmed. His nephew is even more clueless than him.

"Seriously, Percy, stop acting like an idiot"

"God," he said, "Half-god," Phantom threw his hands in the air, shouting 'finally!'.

"But those are just...But if all the kids here are half-gods..."

"Demigods," Annabeth said, "That's the official term. Or half-bloods"

"Then who's your dad?"

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said hardly, "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history"

"He's human"

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"A lot," Danny agreed.

"Who's your mom, then?" Percy asked.

"Athena, am I right?" Phantom guessed. Annabeth blinked.

"Yes, you are"

"And what about my dad?"

"You are Undetermined," Danny said, "which means you should wait until your father, whoever he is, will claim you. I MIGHT have a theory, but we will see, we don't want to be embarrassed"

"And you?" Phantom shrugged.

"Dunno, I was adopted," he told his cover story. Danny didn't know why it was like that.

Annabeth then told them more about camp's system. Some kids stay here only for summer, some are 'year-rounders'. These are ones who attract monsters in the mortal world. Monsters sense them. They come to challenge kids. Most of the time, they'll ignore them until they're old enough to cause trouble - about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. So they live here all the time.

There is also the fact that some demigods are left unclaimed.

"So, they just leave them like that?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised.

"The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Danny. They ignore us," Annabeth said, running her palm along the rail. Phantom shook his head.

"Why do I have a feeling that this policy wouldn't end well?"

"Are you a year-rounder?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" Danny said.

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."

"Unless?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..."

Her voice trailed off. They could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff..."

"Ambrosia"

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice"

Annabeth's shoulders tensed, "So you do know something?"

"Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

She clenched her fists, "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal"

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders - Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others - we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council"

"But... how did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor. You are a New Yorkers, right?"

"Sure," boys said at the same moment.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean, Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something"

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..."

"Ya know," Danny said, "I think I can come up with something to find out"

"How?" He only smiled mysteriously.

Phantom could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth walked somewhere, leaving Danny and Percy alone. They walked back to cabin eleven. The counselor, Luke, came over.

"Found you a sleeping bags," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store"

Danny raised an eyebrow and took the bag.

"I think I'm gonna sleep on the street, not to offend, I just need fresh air," he said.

"I don't recommend you to do that," Luke stopped him.

"Why?"

"Harpies. On the street after curfew? They will get you," Danny laughed, surprising people around.

"I think I will take my chances," he said and walked away.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Danny had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his butt hanging off. He saw Annabeth sitting at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair. Clarisse sat behind him at Ares's table. Danny saw a bunch of eleventh cabin's members coming, along with Percy.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue! Danny's glass was empty, but some kid near him said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course"

"Whatever I want, hm? Caipirinha"

The glass was filled by sparkling green substance. People looked at him strangely.

"It's Brazilian cocktail," Danny said, "I tried it once. But THIS is nonalcoholic version, sadly"

He drank a toast to his father. Danny loaded his plate and was about to take a big bite when he noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. Offerings.

Danny wondered if it would work. He approached the fire and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes, "Clockwork," he muttered quietly, so no one will hear. Phantom doubted it was his father's birth name, since clocks weren't invented back then, but Time Lord never told him it.

Burning food smelled surprisingly tasty. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels"

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new campers today. Peter Johnson and Dennis Fenton"

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom," Dionysus corrected, "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on"

-Later-

When Percy has returned to the cabin, he was greeted by unexpected sight. Danny was standing in front of laughing kids.

"Tell another one!" Someone shouted.

"Alright, but that's the last story," he said and coughed.

"My television was once broken, so I decided to call technical support," Danny made a phone with two fingers, "I heard autoresponder, " he put another hand on his mouth, changing the voice.

'You called 'We-Don't-Give-A-Shit Telecommunications', if you want to know some shit, press 1, if you want to know another shit, press 2...'

Thirty minutes later

'...if you are interested in why you are still listening to this, press 129, if you want to talk with operator, press cage...'

'Finally!'

'Currently, all operators are busy doing some shit. Await for response, listening classical music'

Twelve minutes of third sort rap later

'Tech support is listening', I heard some sleepy voice.

'Finally! Look, my television is not working, I have tried everything, checked the payment, wires, everything what's needed...'

'Hello? Hello? Yes'

'Are you even listening to me? I just explained you everything'

'Ah? Ah, yes I'm listening'

'So, what's my problem?' Silence.

'Hello? Are you still in there?' I asked.

'Yes, I was just solving your problem. So, when do you say your printer has broken?'

'What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking about TV!'

'Young Man, this conversation is being recorded. Mind your manners'

'It's you who should mind manners! You haven't even listened! What's. My. Problem?'

'You have a problem with manners, young man'

'Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay? Let's just solve my problem'

'With printer?'

'Gods help me,' I muttered, 'No, with TV,' I said slowly.

'Why are you talking with me like with idiot?'

'I'm not talking with you like that, I just want my problem solved'

'Yes, yes, are you subscribed on our new action?'

'NO, I'm not'

'Very sad, it's a very good action'

'Are you kidding me?! Let me talk with your boss,' footsteps on the other side.

'Hello, I'm listening, I'm boss'

'You aren't boss'

'What do you...'

'I've just talked with you. You just made sounds and changed voice!'

'Stay on the line. We will change your operator'

'WAIT!'

Hour later.

'Hello, techsupppport is listening'

'Finally, and looks like it's you again. We just talked'

'About printer?'

I threw the phone out of the window"

Everyone in the room laughed hysterically, including Percy.

-Laater-

Danny was asleep, he was sure of that. He was floating in black nothingness.

"I believe you have questions, Young Phantom," Danny turned around and saw his father, grinning at him with mysterious smile. This was their family trait. Danny smiled too.

"Yeah, I do...but maybe in another environment? The empty space is kinda boring," Clockwork clapped his hands. A wide-open space, bright and clean with clear domed glass ceiling. It looked like railway station.

"Let's have a walk," he said, "You want to ask why I sent you here, don't you?" Clockwork asked after some time. Danny nodded.

"Yes, from what I heard, Gods are ready to kill each other"

"This is a Gordian knot, Daniel. But firstly, how do you like it there?" Phantom shrugged.

"It's nice place, at least I shouldn't wear sunglasses all day," his father chuckled, "remind me, why I couldn't use mist?"

"Because you should have kept it in secret from young Perceus, who can see through it," Danny made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Returning to the current matters, something important was stolen from Zeus"

"What is it?"

"You know that each of 'Big Three', as some call them, has a powerful artifact in his possession. Poseidon has a trident, Hades - Helm of Darkness," Clockwork smirked, "Funny thing is, you can pass through the walls, while he needs Helm for it. And finally, Zeus has..."

"Lightning Bolt," Danny finished, coming to realization, "So THAT's what was stolen?"

"Indeed"

"Annabeth mentioned field trip before everything started. It must be someone from that group"

"You are quite right, Daniel. You will go on quest to retrieve Lightning Bolt soon"

"Nice"

"It may sound unwise, but take Danielle with you," Danny's eyes widened.

"DAD! I can't let her go there! She's too young!" Clockwork turned to him.

"Should I mention, that this words come from the boy, who fought with a dragon at the age of ten?"

"Still," Phantom sighed, "It's just...I want her life to be normal, as much as it can be," Time Lord put a hand on his shoulder.

"You speak like a true father," he said with a smile, "I always wanted the same for you, my son. But, sadly, destiny had other plans"

"How is she now?" Danny asked.

"Danielle is with me, I told her the reason of your abrupt departure. She is missing you," Phantom made a huge sigh.

"Fine, she may go with us. When is she coming here?"

"Soon. You will know when. Good night, Daniel, and thanks for the offering"

Danny woke up after some Harpies attacked him. A few punches and torn feathers and they decided to leave him alone.

A.N. I just love this techsupport story.


	7. Chapter VI: Confused

The rest of the week went calm. Danny was slowly joining daily routine of the Camp.

Each morning he taught Percy Ancient Greek. Thankfully, this guy was catching on pretty fast. For someone with dislexia that's for sure. Then, he did outdoor activities.

Sword fighting? He was damn good. The fact that Danny had a lot of fighting experience, besides training, gave him an advantage. So he beated the shit out of everyone. Also he MIGHT have cheated a bit, but, hey, it's either sand in enemy's face or sword in your gut. Some offered him to fight against Luke, but he just said: "All in due time"

Archery? That's when things went south. Danny and bows are now sworn enemies. Each time he tried everyone hurried to get out of the way the arrow can possibly and impossibly go. It's not like it should bother him, he has a literal 'death glare'. "You sure aren't Appolo's kid," one of the others said and hit the bullseye without even looking.

Spears were better, but still not as good as sword.

Speaking of, Danny started working on his own sword. He kept production process in secret, so it will be a surprise for his enemies. Especially one feature he added.

The senior campers and counselors were watching him, trying to decide who his parent was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. Danny wasn't as hot headed as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids. Some thought about Hephaestus, since he did well with smithing, some about Athena. Danny was sneaky, creating a theory about him being the son of Hermes. He didn't steal a single thing, though, so this idea wasn't very popular.

As the time went, Percy seemed more gloomy, so Danny decided to talk with him.

"Hey, Percy," he said, with a smile.

"Hey Danny," Percy responded, staring on the fire.

"Waiting, huh?" Danny sat nearby. Percy sighed.

"I start to understand Luke's bitterness. So okay, maybe gods have important things to do. But can't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something? Dionysus can make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, whoever he is, make a phone appear?"

"Well, I doubt he is the God of phones"

"Why are you so calm? It's not like everything around here is normal," he gestured to the satyr, who was chewing tin can.

"I agree, you don't see things like that daily, but...I have seen too many weird things before to care. As for parents," Danny shrugged, "even if I would never be claimed, it's not the reason not to enjoy my life. I'm sure your father will claim you when the time comes. Alright... I want to teach you something"

Later Danny and Percy were standing in front of each other, swords in their hands. Some curious kids were standing near.

"Okay, Percy. I watched others' training and noticed that this is not what you need"

"What do you mean?"

"Not to offend, but you aren't strong," some snickers in the crowd, "so we will train differently. Loose your elbows so you can better react..."

"Wouldn't it let enemy too close?" Percy asked. Danny grinned.

"That's the point"

He attacked. Of course, Danny was easy on him, but still. He showed Percy thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, Percy got a little more battered. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap him in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!

By the time Danny called a break, Percy was soaked in sweat. To everyone's surprise, Phantom took a bottle of cold water and spilled the contents on Percy's head.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Better?" Danny asked.

Instantly, Percy did feel better. Strength surged back into his arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.

"What the..."

"Let's continue, shall we?" Phantom said with a grin.

-Lateer-

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Danny turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah"

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said. "But often"

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do?"

He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one"

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded: shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities, in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Danny'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters, well...they mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. Danny just kept his hands in pockets.

"Aren't you going to take anything?" Luke asked. Danny only smirked.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

People cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north. Danny took sunglasses on.

"Eh, why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" Percy asked. He actually looked stupid in his unfitting armor. Danny looked at him.

"Hello! My eyes are a freaking lighthouse. I don't want to be noticed, plus I see everything perfectly"

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed Percy next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Standing there alone, with his big blue-feathered helmet and his huge shield, he felt like an idiot. But he wasn't alone. Danny was sitting on the tree, invisible. Most possibly, Annabeth's plan was to lure Clarisse and her buds, using Percy as bait. Dirty, but ends justify the means. He heard a low canine growl, somewhere close by. Danny looked around, but sounds abruptly stopped.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in Percy's sight. Danny walked calmly to them, still invisible. He needs to play for time.

Percy managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur. They surrounded him, and Clarisse thrust at him with her spear.

Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric. Percy fell back.

Another Ares guy slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword and he hit the dirt.

They could've kicked Percy into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair"

"If it were they who made yours than I can only feel pity for you," they turned around and saw Danny, who was grinning innocently.

"You!" She immediately and tried to stab him with her spear, but it was deflected immediately.

Everyone stared at the sword, which Danny took literally out of nowhere. It looked unusual. The sword had black handle, with green gem on the bottom. But the most interesting thing was blade. It looked transparent, as if made from glass. And yet, it was strong enough to block hits. Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. After some time, Phantom got bored. As soon as she thrust, Danny striked with his sword, and he snapped the spear like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but he smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek. Danny looked at the side and saw Percy standing in the water, with enemies lying nearby.

"Nice job, Percy!" He said, smiling.

Then they heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted, "It was a trick"

"No duh"

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Danny's side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn. Looks like they won.

"Not bad, hero," Annabeth's voice was heard.

Percy looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

"You set me up," Percy said angrily, "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out"

Danny shrugged, "Yep, that was a plan"

"A plan to get me pulverized"

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged, "You didn't need help."

Then she noticed Percy's wounded arm, "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," he said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it"

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As they watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"I-I don't get it," Percy said.

Annabeth was thinking hard, "Step out of the water, Percy"

"What..."

"Just do it."

Percy did as was told and almost fell over, but Danny steadied him.

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Before Percy could ask what she meant, they heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron shouted on Ancient Greek.

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

It was looking straight at Percy.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"

Danny tried to step in front of him, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over him - an enormous shadow with teeth - and just as it hit Percy, as he stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor, a cracking sound filled the air, like that of the electricity. The monster fell dead at Percy's feet. He looked up and saw Phantom standing near, his hand outstretched. People stared at him in shock. But he didn't care and stepped closer. He took out the bottle and poured water on Percy's wounds. They started to heal, to everyone's even further bewilderment.

-Olympus-

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus and Poseidon shouted at each other at the same moment.

"This is your second time, and you are accusing me?!" Poseidon said.

"HE IS NOT MINE!"

"Sure, because throwing lighting could come from every god," he responded sarcastically.

"I swear on River Styx, I don't know who he is and where he came from!" Zeus shouted over the noise of laughing gods.

"Like we haven't heard that before," said Ares, shaking his head, "were you going to hide him from us until he will be sixteen? Or maybe turn that one into tree as well?"

"I'm actually curious as well. How did you hide him so well?" Hermes asked, "None of us had any idea about his existence until now"

"Well, if he isn't yours, who is this little bastard's parent?" Hera asked. She hated when her husband cheated on her.

"I don't know," Zeus said in defeat.

"Then do the same as Poseidon"

-Camp-

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize, "I'm sorry..."

But they weren't watching his wounds heal. They were staring at something above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."

By the time Percy looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident. Looking at Danny, who choked his laugh, luckily no one noticed that, Percy saw golden eagle holding lighting above him.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around them, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God"

"Zeus. Bringer of Justice, King of Olympus. Hail, Daniel Phantom, Son of the Sky God"

Well, now Danny understood the need of cover story.

A.N. Oh, Danny, you can't not to cause trouble.


	8. Chapter VII: Quest added to Journal

It was Danny's last night in Hermes cabin. Well, it was actually the first one. Something told Danny that sleeping on a tree, when you probably angered the God of lighting, isn't the best idea. People kept throwing him nervous glances there and there, but he couldn't care less.

Phantom woke up because something wet was touching his face. Opening his eyes, Danny saw a little green puppy with red eyes, sitting on him.

"Cujo," Danny whispered, looking around rapidly. Everyone was still asleep. It was still night outside, "what are you doing here?"

"Master Clockwork asked me to find you," puppy responded. Phantom raised eyebrows, "Mistress Danielle is in danger," Danny's face became serious.

"Lead the way"

Cujo got up from him and ran away, his master following close behind. They went across different buildings in the dead of night and walked out of the camp. Some time later they were back on the road, which Danny remembered from his meeting with Minotaur. Phantom hoped he wasn't late.

He was there right in time to hear the first scream. Danny saw Ellie and some other kids, surrounded by hellhounds. His eyes became red in rage. In a blink of an eye he appeared near one of hounds and stuck his blade in it's head. It howled in pain and turned into golden dust. He turned around to face the other beasts.

"Stay away from my daughter," Phantom growled, his voice echoing slightly, making hounds hesitate.

"Danny!" Ellie shouted. Smart girl, she hasn't forgotten that they have company. Danny gestured with his eyes to the group. Cujo understood the gesture. Puppy immediately growled. He then grew in size, becoming almost twice as big as hellhounds and lunged at one of them.

The attackers already looked unsure of themselves. Still, they decided to attack, but this time all at once. In graceful tandem Phantom and Cujo took down all of them, golden dust lightening the darkness. Finally, they all were gone.

"Is everyone..." he didn't finish the phrase, because when he was turning around his daughter hugged him tight. Very tight.

"Daddy!" She said not so loud. Danny stroked her hair, smiling.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?"

Ellie didn't have a time to respond. Girl's scream was heard. Actually, it was a satyr, who was being sniffed by Cujo, who sensed something like him for the first time. Kids looked terrified of adorable little...nevermind. Phantoms looked at each other and smirked. Danny whistled and giant dog ran to him. After command 'seat', he shrunked back to the size of puppy, to everyone's bewilderment.

"Don't worry about Cujo, he wouldn't do anything to you," Danny said.

"You named it after one of Steven King's beasts?" Some girl asked. Athena's daughter, resemblance is too darn big.

"Yep. Alright, if we want to get to the camp before breakfast then we should get going"

"Danny, this are my friends: Billy and Emily," Ellie gestured to the two kids, who waved slightly.

"And this is Mr. Goatman," she gestured to the satyr. Danny laughed.

"Sorry, Ellie, but this name is taken by Grover"

"I'm not a 'Goatman'," Satyr, who looked like he was in his mid-age, said, "I'm Gleeson Hedge, it's my job to get young demigods to the camp in safety," he said, clearly proud of himself.

"And you are doing well," Danny said. Satyr hasn't noticed sarcasm in his voice.

"What is that thing?" Emily asked, pointing at Cujo, who was wriggling in his young mistress' hands.

"This is Cujo," Ellie said.

"He is our family dog, now let's move on," Danny answered, clapping his hands.

-Laater-

They made it in time to breakfast. Everyone was walking to the dining area. Ellie was sitting on Danny's shoulders, with Cujo following nearby. Danny noticed his nephew.

"Hey, Percy!" He called. Percy turned around.

"Oh, Danny, people thought you ran away," Phantom laughed.

"Or that Zeus killed you," Annabeth said, coming closer.

"Nah, I just went to fetch someone," he smiled.

"Hello," Ellie waved her hand, calling attention to her. Everyone around looked at her curiously, "I'm Ellie"

"Danny, who is this girl?"

"Don't you see a family resemblance?" Danny and Ellie smirked.

"You mean she's another Zeus' kid?"

-Olympus-

"THEY AREN'T MINE!"

-Camp-

"Have you heard anything?" Percy asked, looking around.

"She isn't actually my sister," Danny said, "She's my daughter"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"He is my daddy!" Ellie said and hugged Danny's head, making him chuckle.

"B-but how...she is six!" Percy asked.

"I'm eight months old!" Ellie said and showed eight fingers. People just stared at them.

"It's like with Athena," Danny explained, "but with a fruitloop instead of headache. Oh, wait, that's the same things," two Phantoms laughed at the joke only they could understand.

-Lateer-

Danny was still in the in cabin one. It was empty before him. Not a single piece of furniture. He did chores for others to make him at least two beds. His body told him it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing.

He heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold. Danny walked to the door and opened it, revealing Percy and Grover.

"Listen, Goatman, no need to be so loud, she is still sleeping," he deadpanned, rubbing his eyes, "what are you here for?"

"Mr. D wants to see us," Percy said, sounding a bit worried.

"Fine, I'm coming," Danny grumbled and shut the door. He got dressed and walked out.

Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction.

"Don't we need an umbrella?" Percy asked.

Grover glanced uneasily at the sky, "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does"

At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

They walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up, "Our little celebrities. Come closer. And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortals, just because you are 'Big Three' material "

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm"

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Danny put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "You wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning one of you into a dolphin instead, sending him back to his father"

"Mr. D..." Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented, "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness" Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table, "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boys are still here when I get back, I'll turn them into an Atlantic bottlenoses. Do you understand? And if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do"

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle.

He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled at them, but he looked tired and strained, "Sit, please"

They did.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

He shuddered.

"It scared me," he said, "If Danny hadn't shot it, I'd be dead"

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done"

"Done ... with what?"

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Percy glanced at Danny, who kept his hands behind his back, smiling.

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet"

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details"

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as they could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said, "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

"You are right," Danny said, crossing his legs, "Something VERY big"

"Your fathers are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed nervously, "A what?"

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives"

"Oh"

"Zeus's master bolt," Danny said, "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which makes hydrogen bomb smoke in the corner"

"And it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher, "By you"

Their mouths fell open.

"At least," Chiron held up a hand, "that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best', 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly, that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it"

"But I didn't..."

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief"

"But he's never even been to Olympus! It's stupid!" Danny said and was struck by lighting. He blowed his hair out of his eyes, "alright, I'm shutting up. FOR NOW"

"Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." Chiron looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along - the proverbial last straw, and Danny's appearance doesn't help the matters"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon, my dad, he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed, "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Oh, nuclear war will look like New Year salute compared to that," Danny said.

"So, we have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said, "And return it to Zeus"

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property along with his child?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"

"I believe I know," Chiron's expression was grim, "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle"

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge"

Percy swallowed, "Good reason"

"You agree then?"

Percy looked at Danny, who nodded encouragingly.

"All right," Percy said, "It's better than being turned into a dolphin"

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said, "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

And so he went upstairs. Danny was just playing pinochle with Chiron. It didn't take too long for Percy to return.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

Percy slumped into a chair at the pinochle table, "She said I would retrieve what was stolen"

"That's not all, is it?" Danny asked. Oracle just told things that will happen in every timeline, without details.

"She...she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned"

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied, "Anything else?"

"No," he said, "That's about it."

Chiron studied his face, "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass"

"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change topics, "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken"

"Hades"

Chiron nodded, "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility"

"I have another version," Danny said, putting a card and calling attention, "Hades has a grudge, sure. But Oracle said that we should just GO to him, not fight. Plus, there is another winning side"

"What is it?"

"Who will benefit from Gods' fighting each other, while they have unity? Who despises them and wants revenge? Who are waiting for the best moment to strike?" Chiron and Grover's eyes widened, while Percy looked confused.

"You mean Titans?" He asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"Exactly. But, Hades still is the main suspect"

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed, "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year"

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted, "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy and Danny must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth"

Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads"

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Danny said, "Besides, Gods can't just break in like policemen on the other God's domain. They have heroes for that, they don't fall under this restriction"

"You're saying I'm being used"

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you"

Percy looked at Danny, "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"Ever since the moment Nancy took a bath in the fountain"

"So let me get this straight," Percy said, "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead"

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe"

"Yep," Danny said.

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days"

"That's about right"

He looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him, "I can't ask that of you.

"Oh ..." He shifted his hooves, "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..."

He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt, "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

"Count on me as well, bro," Danny said, smiling.

"All the way," Percy turned to Chiron, "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west"

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America"

"Let me guess, It's under some studio in Los Angeles"

"Right"

"WHAT?! I was just kidding!"

"Oh," Percy said, "Naturally. So we just get on a plane..."

"Bad idea," Danny said, "Flying in the sky, which is ruled by the guy who hates you"

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland"

"That's right," Chiron said, "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help"

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise, "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

The air shimmered behind Chiron.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up"

"Hey, what about me?"

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said, "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Her cheeks colored, "Do you want my help or not?"

"A quartet," Percy said, "That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said, "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said, "I think you should all get packing"


	9. Chapter VIII: Furies Again

Danny packed his belongings fast. It wasn't like he had much. Take on the sunglasses and it is done. He could get spare clothes later during their 'trip'. The same about Ellie, she didn't have anything with her.

Danny took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. When he looked at some campers, he noticed that some looked at Ellie with envy. Most possibly it was because of how much attention Danny paid to his daughter.

Chiron was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer guy. According to Grover, he was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so Danny could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck. There were Percy and Annabeth, but where was...

"Aaaaa!" Grover was flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van. Where that tennis shoes with wings on his legs?

Percy was holding the pen, the same pen he used against 'Mrs. Dodds'. He took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos"

"'Riptide,'" Danny translated, surprising everyone by his sudden appearance.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case"

Percy looked at the wickedly sharp blade, "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"

"The sword is celestial bronze," Danny explained, "Put here a long explanation about how it was made. The point is, sword just passes through mortals, while cutting up the monsters easily. As demigods, we can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. We are twice as vulnerable"

"Good to know," Percy deadpanned.

"Now recap the pen"

He touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. Percy tucked it in his pocket.

"You can't," Chiron said.

"Can't what?"

"Lose the pen," he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket"

"Well, now I know what to do with TV remote," Danny said.

"Chiron ..." Percy called, "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age"

"So what was it like ... before the gods?"

"I'll tell you on our way," Danny patted him on shoulder.

"Yay, adventure!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing hands in the air. Only now others noticed her.

"Danny...surely you don't..."

"I'm a VERY irresponsible parent"

-Laterr-

Argus, the surfer guy, dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy and Phantoms' apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with Percy's picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

He ripped it down before anyone could notice, or so he thought.

Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got their bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You want to know why she married him, Percy?" Danny asked.

Percy stared at him, "Were you reading my mind or something?"

"No," Danny chuckled, "It's just too obvious, we aren't so far from your apartment. You thought about your mom and Gabe?"

Percy nodded.

"She married Gabe for you," Danny told him, "You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura... Yuck. Grover said he can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week"

"Thanks," Percy said, "Where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy...if that makes you feel any better"

Percy looked far away.

"Are you sure it would work?" Danny asked. Percy looked confused, "please, don't pretend. You want to get your mother from Underworld, don't you?"

"No...I," He stuttered but Danny just looked at him.

"Well, as long as you don't look back, it might work, right?" Phantom smiled, "I wouldn't tell anyone, if you don't want me to"

The group got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. Only Ellie was as good as she, much to Danny's pride.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared...core, stem, and all.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but everyone was too busy laughing.

Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy - enchiladas. Danny suddenly wanted enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Grover said tensely, "Maybe it's nothing"

Percy started looking over his shoulder, too.

They finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.

"Percy," Danny said, his eyes widening. Percy looked at him, then what he was pointing at.

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered.

It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face.

Percy scrunched down in his seat.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds - same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grannies, what a joy.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan, "She didn't stay dead long," Percy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering, "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime"

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said, "You're obviously not"

"All three of them," Grover whimpered, "Di immortales!"

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard, "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows"

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"We can just break them, ya know," Danny said calmly.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Persy said, "Will they?"

"Mortals are as good as blind," Danny reminded, "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist"

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

"Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help"

They hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room"

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," Danny said, grabbing Percy. Second later they became invisible. Ellie did as well.

"How did you..."

"Shh, quiet"

They started creeping up the aisle. They managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.

Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at the three.

Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.

They made it to the front of the bus. They were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. Danny was about to press the emergency stop button when they heard hideous wailing from the back row.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same, looks like those couldn't get any uglier, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. So they saw something. Weird.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled, "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

The next thing Ellie did was brilliant and stupid at the same time. She got to the driver and jerked the wheel.

They careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. They shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

Ellie hit the emergency brake.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.

"Hey, Dodds!" Danny shouted, calling attention and dropping invisibility. He was smirking at their surprised faces, "remember me?"

Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.

Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward Percy like huge nasty lizards.

"Daniel Phantom," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia, "You have offended the gods with your existence. You shall perish," Danny made a hurt look on his face.

"And that's what I hear from my favorite teacher?"

She growled.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.

Danny materialized his sword, reflecting the light of fire. He did it at the same moment as Percy took out his.

"Submit now," she hissed, "And you will not suffer eternal torment"

"Awe, that is my favorite!" Danny pouted.

Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword and tried to yank it out of his hand. Phantom had a death grip, however. He pulled the sword, sending her flying.

Another Fury came at Danny, talons ready, but Percy swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata.

Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but immediately felt someone on her. Ellie got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold, surprisingly strong for someone so small. Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Ellie off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Ellie held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised, "Hades will have your soul!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Danny waved his hand nonchalantly.

Thunder shook the bus.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled, "Now!"

They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Percy's photograph before he could recap his sword.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our..."

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told Danny that Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.

"Rule number two, kids, always finish your enemy or they will call reinforcements"

-Lateerr-

"Ya know, it's good when you have Gods to blame," Danny said.

They were walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in their noses.

"Yeah, they are loud," Ellie responded, rubbing her ear. Elder Phantom put her on his shoulders.

"You did very good today," Danny smiled.

"Really?!" She asked eagerly.

"Yep, you are one very brave girl. I think you deserved ice cream," her eyes lit up.

"Yay! Ice-cream!"

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded them, "Our food and clothes. Everything."

Grover brayed mournfully, "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."

They sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.

They started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. The group kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," Danny said sarcastically. He didn't have dyslexia, unlike Percy and Annabeth.

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. Danny, who fought against huge number of scary creatures, was creeped by this gnomes.

Percy crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said, "This place is weird."

Percy and Annabeth ignored him. Danny heard a stomach grumbling.

"Daddy, can we go, please? I'm hungry," Ellie said. Danny sighed and followed them.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated, "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" Danny got a bad feeling.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded, "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him, "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully, "I'm a vegetarian"

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans, goatman," Danny reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me"

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman, at least, Danny assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all he could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant.

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Danny blurted.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth, "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said, "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside.

The warehouse was filled with more statues: people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Danny was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. Gears started to slowly spin.

At the back of the warehouse was a dining area with everything: a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome," Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans"

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, suspicious.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child," how did she know her name?

Their hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Percy was halfway through my burger before he remembered to breathe.

Annabeth slurped her shake.

Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.

Ellie was eating a little of everything, Danny, however, didn't eat anything, looking at hostess with narrowed eyes.

"What's that hissing noise?" he asked. Ellie and Grover heard it as well.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked, "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Danny"

"I take vitamins. For my ears"

"That's admirable," she said, "But please, relax"

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat. It was unsettling to say the least.

"So, you sell gnomes," Percy said, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said, "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know"

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get"

Danny turned around, there was a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified. Gears spinned faster.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly, "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face"

"You make these statues yourself?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company," The sadness in her voice sounded real.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said, "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price"

"It's so sad," Ellie mumbled.

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking him to get his attention, "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting"

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again, "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those"

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's time to go," Danny said, picking up his daughter, who was ready to fall asleep.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded, "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Phantom asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children"

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy..."

"Sure we can," he said, irritated, "It's just a photo, guys. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred, "No harm"

Danny didn't like it.

Aunty Em directed them to a park bench next to the stone satyr, "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side"

"Not much light for a photo," Danny remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot, "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand"

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear"

She still had no camera in her hands. Then something clicked in Danny's head. His eyes widened. Phantom put Ellie on a bench.

"What is that for, dear?" Aunty Em asked.

"Oh, nothing much"

Danny abruptly turned around and sent lighting right into her, sending her flying.

"What are you doing?!" Percy shouted.

"I'm so clueless! Should have figured out sooner..."

"Figure out what?" Danny turned to him.

"She's Medusa"

A.N. Cliffhanger. BUAHHAHA.


	10. Chapter IX: Medusa and the poddle

It shouldn't bother Danny, but it does. Medusa couldn't do anything to him, he was immortal. But he had a company, two demigods and satyr.

"Should I say, don't look at her?" He asked.

"Run!" Grover bleated. He raced across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers. Annabeth whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished, pushing Percy off the bench. Danny became invisible at the moment everyone heard Medusa's shriek. All her pretending act was gone and the hissing snakes were wriggling on her head freely.

"Ya know," everyone heard a disembodied voice, "I've faced a talking weed tall as skyscraper, have a hyperactive Hellhound as my puppy and I have Spirit of Halloween as my buddy, but you are the first snake person I've met"

Danny dropped his invisibility on her left, grinning from ear to ear. Medusa attacked him, trying to tear him to shreds with her sharp talons, but Phantom dissapeared from sight again, his laughter filling the air.

"C'mon now, you can do better than that"

Behind her, Medusa heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive.

She turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.

Thwack!

It was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage.

"You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.

Suddenly Medusa was knocked by the side.

"Hey, attention, please!" Danny shouted and materialized again, looking at her through the mirror he found who knows where, "Woow, you have a very unruly hair, what are you doing with them? Feed with mouses?"

"You will stay here for eternity, you brat!" She tried to get him again.

"Clishe much?"

Percy advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, he'd have a hard time defending myself.

But she let him approach...twenty feet, ten feet.

Percy could see the reflection of her face now.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned, "I know you wouldn't"

He hesitated, fascinated by the face he saw reflected in the glass.

From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"

Medusa cackled, "Too late"

She lunged at Percy with her talons.

He slashed up with his sword, heard a sickening sound, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern - the sound of a monster disintegrating.

Something fell to the ground next to his feet. It took all his willpower not to look. Percy could feel warm ooze soaking into his sock, little dying snake heads tugging at his shoelaces.

"Don't move!" Danny said. He came closer, holding Medusa's veil. He knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked Percy.

"Yeah," he decided, though he felt like throwing up his double cheeseburger, "Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," Danny said, "Like Minotaur horn. Don't look into her eyes, though, they still can turn you into garden decoration"

Danny walked to the dining area, where he found a few black grocery bags and wrapped them around it. Plopping the head on the table they had dinner, Phantom went to get his daughter. Surprisingly, she was still sleeping, and Danny couldn't help but smile at the sight. He gently picked her up in his hands and returned to the others.

"You're impossible," Percy said.

"You're insufferable," Annabeth responded.

"You're..."

"Hey, lovebirds, cut the act!" Danny snapped quietly, "let at least someone sleep!" Their faces reddened.

"I'll be back," Percy said after some time, getting up.

"Percy," Annabeth called after him, "What are you..."

Percy looked at the back of the warehouse, until he found Medusa's office. There, after some time of searching, he found an account book, which consisted an information about six shipments for Hades and Percephon's garden. And, oh surprise, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. Percy folded up the bill and stuffed it in his pocket.

In the cash register he found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. Percy rummaged around the rest of the office until he found the right-size box.

Percy went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor,

Empire StateBuilding

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned, "They'll think you're impertinent"

"Oh, keep quiet, Goatman, I think that's awesome," Danny grinned.

Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound of cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop.

"I am impertinent," Percy said.

"Come on," Annabeth muttered, "We need a new plan"

-Laater-

It was an uncomfortable night. Maybe because they slept in the woods. Maybe because the area they slept in was the dirtiest place on the planet. A marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

They'd taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, but they didn't dare light a fire to dry their damp clothes. The Furies and Medusa were exciting enough for one day, they didn't want to take the chances.

They decided to sleep in shifts, and Percy volunteered to be the first. Danny didn't complain and fell asleep the second he lied on the ground. It didn't last for long, though. Somewhere in the middle of the night, he felt something shaking his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, Danny looked up and saw scared Ellie.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"Nightmare," she mumbled. Danny smiled softly, gesturing with his head for her to lie closer. Ellie smiled and snuggled closer.

"Daddy," Danny looked at her, "can you tell me a story? Pretty please"

"Hm," he started to think, his sleepy mind not making it easier, "How about I tell you how I met Princess Dora and saved her kingdom?" Ellie nodded, clearly interested.

"Very well. There is an ancient kingdom, called Aragon. It was named after its tyrannical ruler - Prince Aragon. He managed to make his country stay in one age, called Dark Times. Everyone was too afraid to do something against him, because he had a magical necklace. This necklace granted him a big power, and could turn him into horrible dragon..."

"What was he like?" Ellie asked sleepily with closed eyes.

"He was huge, the size of two story house. His scales were black as the night sky, he had green horns on his head and his eyes were red. I've met Dora before meeting him, but it was briefly, for a few moments. But one day, I became interested. After some searching, I found some information about Aragon. I decided that it should not be like that and went to help the people living there. It was a gloomy place, where only Aragon himself lived happily"

"I didn't go to fight with him directly. At first I tried to steal his necklace, but I wasn't able to, since he never took it off. But...there was another necklace. His sister Dora had the same one, but she feared her brother too much to do anything. But I told her that she is not weaker than Aragon. Together, we fought against him, when he was in his dragon form. You have never seen hers, right? She has blue scales and green eyes"

"The fight was long and exhausting. But in the end I managed to take his necklace off, turning Aragon back to...well, normal appearance," Danny chuckled, "after that, Dora became the ruler, and their kingdom is slowly catching up with time. She even made me a knight. 'Sir Phantom', they called me. The End," Danny looked at Ellie and saw that she was already sound asleep. He drifted to dreamland soon later.

-Laterr-

Danny woke up earlier than others, his shift was a few hours ago. Grover was nowhere in sight, must have gone exploring. He was hungry, so he helped himself some Doritos. Ellie got up and joined her father at eating tasty snacks, after declaring it was the best breakfast she had. Percy was the last one, and by the looks of it, he had a nightmare. Danny decided to wake him. Phantom shook Percy, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" Percy was still trembling from his nightmare.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough," Danny tossed him a bag of chips, "breakfast is ready. Hey look, Goatman found a friend"

Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something pink and fluffy on his lap. It was...a pink toddle.

The poodle yapped at Percy suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not"

Percy blinked. "Are you ... talking to that thing?"

The poodle growled.

"I don't think...are you a boy or a girl?" The poddle barked and Grover told that it was a boy, "okay then, I don't think he likes being called a thing"

"He is our ticket west," Grover added, "Be nice to him"

"You can talk to animals?"

Grover ignored the question, "Guys meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Danny and Percy"

"Hello, Gladiola," Danny said and shaking paw with serious expression on his face, but everyone could see that he tried not to burst out laughing, "wait, you are a boy and have a girl's name?" Gladiola barked sadly.

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"Can I hold him? Can I, can I?" Ellie asked. She could hold a poddle.

Percy stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on him, but she looked deadly serious.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," Percy said, "Forget it"

"Percy," Annabeth said, "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle"

The poodle growled.

Percy said hello to the poodle.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Danny asked.

"He read the signs," Grover said, "Duh"

"Of course," Danny said sarcastically, "how could I forget?"

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple"

"Not another bus," Percy said warily.

"No," Annabeth agreed.

She pointed downhill, toward train tracks "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon"

A.N. A bit short, but you were waiting long enough.


	11. Chapter XI: Fire-breathing Chihuahua

What happens when you put a hyperactive six years old inside the train wagon? You guessed that right, you will have your pants full. If Danny hadn't got used to that already, he will be very exhausted. Ellie wasn't sitting still and just paced around the whole vagon, interrupting only on food and gazing out of the window. The older Phantom tried to entertain his little daughter as much as he could. He wasn't complaining, being the king cuts his time like mower cuts the lawn. There was also a free sightseeing.

"Hey, daddy, look!" Ellie once pointed out of the window, "there are those pony guys!" Raising his eyebrow, Danny looked outside and laughed loudly.

"They are centaurs, sweetie," he explained, now chuckling. A family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught their gaze and waved. Percy looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines. Some people, however, looked weirdly at the small family. Phantom noticed a strange look Annabeth was giving them, but didn't comment.

They even saw a Nemean lion roaming in the woods. Yes, everything let's call it 'supposedly mythical', moved to America, but seeing a lion walking around pine trees and spruces was weird nevertheless. It was the size of Hummer, and its fur glimmed with gold under evening sun. Then the lion was gone, leaping back in the woods it came from.

The group returned Gladiola to his owner, but inflation be damned, they got money only to get to Colorado. Of course, Danny could just take some money from his treasury, and they will be in the Underworld in a blink. But he wasn't in the mood for questions which will undoubtedly arise.

Grover was sleeping very loudly, snoring and constantly bleating. Danny had a very sensitive hearing and a very sensitive sleep, he couldn't simply get a nap. Ellie, however, was calmly sleeping on his lap. Once, Grover shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and Percy had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.

"So," Annabeth asked him, once they'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted, "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep mumbling 'I won't help you' when you sleep," Danny added, signaling that he was widely awake.

Percy told them about evil voice from the pit, who came to him twice already. He was reluctant at first, but in the end decided to share this information.

Annabeth was quiet for a long time, "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs"

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"Something doesn't put up," Danny commented, "the part about your mother seems logical, but why would he ask for Lightning Bolt if he already has it?"

Percy shook his head. Phantom and Grover sensed his emotions, the last one turned around in his sleep and muttered something about vegetables.

Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns, "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time..."

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens, "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom"

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot"

"Haaarsh," Danny commented slowly.

Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on Percy. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent"

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..." Percy asked.

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist"

"That's why you looked like that?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look you were giving me and Ellie," he stroked his baby girl's hair, "you saw how father treats the daughter and recalled yours?" Annabeth just looked away.

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy told her, trying to comfort, "Danny said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking"

Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads.

"He doesn't care about me," she said, "His wife...my stepmom...treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened...you know, something with monsters...they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away"

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven"

"But you didn't make all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself, did you?" Danny asked.

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway"

Percy wanted to ask what happened, but Phantom, who was near him all this time, elbowed him slightly. He felt her sadness, and she seemed lost in her memories. Danny tried to fall asleep, seriously contemplating on putting the earplugs in Grover's nose, but deciding to use them for their purpose.

Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that," she sighed.

"You want to make a shopbag handle?" Ellie asked, confused. Because the Arch looked like shopping bag handle.

"I want to build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon?"

"On pictures," she answered before gasping, "Hey, daddy, can we..."

"One thing at the time, sweetie, maybe later," Danny ruffled her hair.

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person, too. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years"

Percy laughed, "You? An architect?"

"At least she has a target in life, Percy," Phantom commented.

"No, it's just...the idea of Annabeth trying to sit quietly and draw all day is kinda funny"

Her cheeks flushed, "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention"

They watched the churning brown water of the Mississippi below.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "That was mean"

"Can't we work together a little?" I pleaded, "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

"The chariot," Danny answered, "Athena invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete"

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" Percy looked at Annabeth.

They rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

"I suppose," she said at last.

They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food"

"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said, "Sightseeing"

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Three boys exchanged looks.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters," Phantom facepalmed.

"You just have to jinx it, goatman, don't you?"

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing Percy and Phantoms jelly beans, so they were okay with that. The only one interested was Ellie, who was sitting on her father's shoulders.

Percy kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" He murmured to Grover.

He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully, "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

But something felt wrong to Percy. He had a feeling we shouldn't be here.

"Guys," he said, "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over, "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade..."

Grover cleared his throat, "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Percy asked surprised.

She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus - the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed, "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"We don't," Danny said calmly, shrugging, and thereby lifting Ellie and earning a happy giggle from her.

"And what about you?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Back with Medusa you became invisible. How?"

"I just did," he explained, "I can do a lot of tricks. I was told that I was a handful since birth," Danny laughed, "Just imagine, I was floating in sleep. Creepy, but I now understand how it felt, Ellie does the same."

"I'm not doing it!" Ellie crossed her hands.

"Of course you don't remember, you are sleeping," her father laughed. The subject was dropped, luckily for him.

They got shoehorned into the elevator car with big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar.

They started going up, inside the Arch.

"No parents?" the fat lady asked them.

She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

Percy said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," the lady told him.

She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

"Can I pet the doggy?" Ellie asked, earning a growl from Chihuahua. She snuggled closer to her father, who glared at the dog through his sunglasses.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded Danny of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but if there's anything Percy liked less than a confined space, it's a confined space six hundred feet in the air. He was ready to go pretty quick.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for the rest of the group, the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Percy and Danny steered Grover, Annabeth and Ellie toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and Lercy was about to get in himself when he realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for him and Danny.

The park ranger said, "Next car, kids."

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."

But that was going to mess everybody up and take even more time, so Danny said, "Nah, it's okay. We'll see you guys at the bottom, and Ellie, behave yourself."

Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were they, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Before Percy could decide if he'd really seen that, her Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at them.

"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at them, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

"Eh...did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" Percy asked as Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, they saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954. Danny will need to check the exits out of his domain. Maybe put the guards...he shook his head, he will think about this later.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy stared at Danny, "You have a very loving parent," he said sarcastically, causing a lighting strike Phantom, who merely shrugged. Internally he laughed, he is like annoying little brother. Actually, he is one.

Echidna howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "Dirty imposter, you are going to die as well!"

The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. They managed to leap aside and dodge the bite.

Percy ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors.

Percy uncapped his sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" The Chimera turned faster than he would've thought possible.

Before Percy could swing his sword, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at him.

Percy dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames.

Phantom's sword was now shining in his hand, he lunged at the beast, but was stopped by its serpent of a tail, which tried to bite him. Danny avoided the hit, but attack of the clawed paw immediately followed. Danny jumped back.

When the Chimera started to turn to attack Phantom, Percy slashed at its neck.

That was his fatal mistake. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. Percy tried to regain his balance, but he completely forgot about the serpent tail until it whipped around and sank its fangs into his right hand.

"Jeez, haven't your mommy told you anything about brushing your teeth?" Phantom complained about the beast's smelly breath. He was blocking its jaw with his see-through sword. He pushed the beast on a good distance back. Percy backed into the hole in the wall. The Chimera now seemed to care only about one standing hero. The monster growled.

"Bad Chimera, sit," Phantom grinned.

There was no place else to go, so Percy stepped to the edge of the hole. Far, far below, the river glittered.

"Percy, you are poisoned. Jump in the water!" Danny shouted, ducking under another attack.

"Are you crazy?! I can as well jump on the asphalt from this height!"

"You have no faith," Echidna sneered, "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

She was right: he was dying. He could feel his breath slowing down.

Percy backed up and looked down at the water.

"Perseus Jackson, if you won't jump I'll kick you down myself!" Phantom yelled again, "You are Poseidon's kid, nothing is going to happen!"

"Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward his face.

Percy turned and jumped, plummeting toward the river. Echidna chuckled evilly.

"Looks like you are now all alone, darling. Locked in here with us," to her surprise, Phantom chuckled too.

"A little remark. YOU are locked here with me," he gave a fanged smirk, before taking off his sunglasses, "And it's time I stop holding back."

With that being said, Phantom sent a wave of neon green energy straight at them. The two were blasted back with a loud scream, not being able to get out of the way. Phantom lazily raised his hand and swiped it, and Echidna flew over the edge of the building like a ragdoll. She expected to fall down, but opening her slit eyes she noticed that she was hanging in the air Chimera growled.

"Tut-tut, doggie. I doubt your mommy can fly," Phantom grinned, raising a finger on his other hand.

"I'm immortal, you fool!" Echidna rasped.

"True, but poor little Chimera will be all alone in this world," he answered in mocking tone, before laughing. Chimera whined.

"What do you want? Just finish me off, that's what you heroes do!"

"Heroes, yes. Me, not really. I need answers. Where is this entrance 954?"

"What?"

"I asked, where is the entrance 954." Phantom repeated calmly.

"Why do you..."

"Because no one is allowed to leave MY domain without MY allowance," his face turned menacing before Echidna could ever blink. And honestly, this face was scary.

"You mean Tartarus?" She asked shocked.

"No, I mean Equestria, OF COURSE I MEAN TARTARUS!" His voice gained a loud echo and everything seemed to shake. Echidna couldn't help but yelp in surprise, when he dropped her two meters down.

"Lord Zeus let me come here, why should I obey you?"

"Because I can throw you into the Abiss for all I caare," Phantom said in singsong voice, dropping her again.

"Alright, alright! Amity Park! The entrance is there!" He dropped her. Back inside.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he waved his hand and spun around.

"Gods will punish you for your arrogance!" Echidna screeched.

"Father hid me from the Olimpians' sight for fourteen years. What makes you think that they will notice our little conversation? And remember, spill it and a long flight down awaits."

With nothing holding him back now after his mother wasn't in danger, Chimera decided to take revenge and lunged at the teen. But he just flew through him as if Danny wasn't even there. Phantom shook his head.

"Should have guessed," he said dryly, before serpent tail tried to bit him. Taking out his sword, Phantom blocked the hit. The beast turned around and swung its huge clawed paw. Danny tried to avoid the hit, but serpent was still there, and, finding perfect moment to strike, bit his leg. Phantom screamed in pain, but managed to get away from the paw.

"Looks like you aren't so strong as you try to seem," Echidna laughed, before abruptly stopping, shocked, when a golden liquid leaked from his wound.

"I'm full of surprises," Danny growled. Chimera prepared to burn him with its breath, and Phantom's eyes became a chilling blue color as the temperature dropped drastically. Once the beast opened its jaw, the same colored blast erupted from Phantom's palm straight into its mouth, and its insides were covered in the thick layer of ice. Fire breath hit it, but did nothing.

"Bad dog," Phantom said calmly, before appearing right near the beast in a cloud of smoke. Chimera didn't have time to react before Danny slashed the beast inside and across its neck with a roar. Chimera dissappeared in golden dust, leaving only its yellow claw on the ground.

"NO!" Echidna screamed.

"Oh, and you."

He appeared near her and put a sword to her throat, "Be happy I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. I always fulfill my promises, and if you or any of your brats will cross my way, you will find out what Lord of Tartarus is like when he is angry," Phantom growled, before removing his weapon and turning away.

"What are you trying to achieve? What do you get from following Jackson?!" She screeched.

Danny picked up his sunglasses and took them on, "I don't need my cousins to destroy the world because of their spats."

He limped to the elevator, before walking again as his wound started to heal. The elevator worked, surprisingly. Scared people from before weren't far, staring at him. Danny sighed, before turning to them.

"Gentlemen, look here," he clapped his hands and the flash followed, "I just erased your memory, but you wouldn't remember that. Gas leaking happened and it caused an explosion, I recommend you to get down before the leak will be taken care of."

People nodded slowly, before walking in the elevator with him. He whistled a melody, as if nothing happened. His mind, however, was busy with thoughts about the entrance. He needs to talk with Fright Knight, his right hand, and order him to put the guards there. For that he needs privacy. Just scribing a letter should be fine.

He hadn't even properly stepped out of the elevator, when he was hugged by Ellie.

"Daddy, are you alright? There were loud Bam! and Boom..."

"Don't worry, baby girl, I'm fine," Danny smiled, ruffling her white hair.

"What happened there?" Annabeth asked, once she and Grover approached the two.

"And where is Percy?" Grover asked worriedly.

"In order. Remember that fat lady and chichuahua? That were Echidna and Chimera," their eyes widened in shock, "I took down the last one," he showed them the claw, "and Percy took the flight down in the water to heal from poision. I guess we should wait before he will get out of it."

They walked along the river, looking for the signs of son of Poseidon. They weren't far away from local McDonald's.

A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers will give Times Square on New Year's Eve a run for its money.

A news lady was talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch."

"Perrr-cy!" Grover bleated, once he saw Percy.

He turned and got tackled by Grover's bear hug—or goat hug.

Annabeth stood behind him, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see him, "We can't leave you two alone for five minutes!"

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. Danny recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then that's boy said about the gas leak...there he is, that boy!"

Phantom turned quickly, before they group disappeared into the crowd.

"Looks like my advice was helpful," he commented, looking at Percy's now healthy hand.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Percy asked.

"I had a suspision. So, anything interesting since we parted ways?"

Percy told them about underwater lady's message.

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

Before Annabeth could respond, they passed another reporter doing a news break, and Danny heard that he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

They ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," Danny told the others. "We've got to get out of town!"

Somehow, they made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. They got on board of the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.


	12. Chapter XII: Danny's favorite nephew

The group was sound asleep on the train. Except Danny, who was waiting for this exact moment. He carefully took Ellie off his shoulder and put her head on the place he was just sitting on. Phantom walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was a very stinky place, which is surprising, because they are usually horribly smelly. Phantom took out a list of paper and a pen he 'borrowed' from conductor. He put the list on the wall, to have anything to lean on. After writing the letter with his straight lines, Danny put it inside the envelope and closed it, before scribing an address.

Fright Knight

Infinite Realms

Quadrant 5

Royal Castle

Fright Knight's chambers

LORD PHANTOM

When he finished writing, Danny raised his hand with the letter and it disappeared in green flame. He finally went to sleep.

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, their train rolled into Denver. They hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. They hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and that sure was obvious.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asked.

"I'm not talking about phones."

They wandered through downtown for about half an hour. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere they turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, and Danny said Ellie to look out for police cars. They were four adolescent teenagers and six years old hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure they were up to no good.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out."

"I have a quarter," Danny tossed Grover a quarter, which he caught with his palms.

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?"

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

"How about imaginaaation," Danny longed the last word, slowly moving his hands in a half circle.

Soon enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.

Annabeth held her palm out to Danny. "Drachma, please."

"I don't have any. Percy does."

Percy handed it over.

She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."

She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then they were looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. They seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called.

He turned, eyes wide. It felt like he was standing three feet in front of me through a screen of mist, except they could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "And Annabeth with Danny, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought...I mean..."

"We need Chiron," Danny interrupted.

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?" Suddenly Ellie tugged Danny's pants. He looked down at her.

"There is a car comin'!" She pointed towards the road.

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to...what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Danny, come on!"

"What?" Phantom said. "But..."

"Come on!" she ordered.

Danny muttered something about girls being harder to understand than Skulker at the end of parties, causing Ellie to giggle, and followed Annabeth.

The guy went out of his Lincoln, closing the door behind him loudly. The guy wasn't strong apparently, and was wearing clothes which could be charactized only as eye-tearing. Mumbling melody under his nose, he picked up the nozzle and paid for it.

"Excuse me, sir, can you low the music?" Annabeth yelled over the loud sound. The guy heard her surprisingly and turned to her.

"What?"

"She said, shut down the music!" Danny shouted.

"Where did you get earplugs?" Her question was unanswered. The guy huffed in response.

"I listen whatever I want, kids. This is Dumpty Humpty, you can't just shut them down."

"Then just low. IT. DOWN," Annabeth shouted annoyed.

"Nah," the man shrugged, returning back to washing.

"Sir, are you aware that loud sounds are damaging your health?" Danny asked, causing the guy to raise his eyebrow, "Let me tell you then. Loud sounds have a bad influence on your brain cells, especially this kind. They die as the time goes, and worst of all, some people even got cancer because of it."

The guy shrugged again. He either didn't care about cancer, or didn't believe Phantom's story, "Look, maybe..."

With a neutral expression on his face, the guy turned the nuzzle to the kids and they were covered in water.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him," Danny said calmly, before grabbing the guy by his shirt, making him yelp in surprise, "I'm not going to repeat twice. Get. Lost."

"Or what?" The guy suddenly felt something ice cold against his throat.

"Or I will repaint your car," Phantom said nonchalantly.

"Danny, you can't kill him!" He freed his grip on the whimpering man with a pout.

"Lucky you," he said dryly. The man got up weakly and got inside the car, before driving away as fast as he could.

Phantom only shrugged.

"That was effective, wasn't it?"

"Well..." she looked where the man had gone, "yes it was."

Danny turned and went back to the others, but Annabeth stayed where she stood. He asked her the reason.

"Just go," she answered sharply, and then a bulb appeared above Phantom's head as he grinned evilly.

"Ooh, don't want to be soaked in water in front of Luke, huh?" She reddened, making him laugh, "Fine then." He returned during the middle of the conversation.

"We can't help much from here, I'm afraid," Luke said, "but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."

"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

Percy and Luke were both silent, while Danny and Ellie crossed their hands, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said.

"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

Danny wondered if Annabeth would like that description. Percy and Grover glanced at Danny, and the last one's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I learned about all this stuff not long before ya."

"Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good," Luke said.

"Oh ... uh, yeah!" Percy tried not to sound like a guilty liar. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"

The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And Grover, it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if you just..."

But the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing.

"Come on, guys, let's find some dinner," Danny said.

A few minutes later, the group were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.

Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

"We, um, want to order dinner," Percy said.

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

Grover's lower lip quivered. Danny hoped he wouldn't start bleating, or worse, start eating the linoleum. Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger. Ellie looked up at her father, who was trying to think up a sob story for the waitress when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and if Danny hadn't faced Pariah, he would think that that guy had the cruelest, most brutal face in all worlds, and wicked—with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, Danny felt like he'd seen his face somewhere before.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked the kids again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into their booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.

The biker looked at Danny and Percy, who were sitting nearby. They couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in Percy's stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. He wanted to hit a wall. He wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was? Danny's expression was calm. He felt the same emotions, but Clockwork taught him how to subdue them.

He gave Percy a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed him a warning. "Percy, this is..."

The biker raised his hand.

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

"Ares himself decided to feed us with dinner," Danny answered sarcastically, earning a horrified looks from Annabeth and Grover.

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, little brother. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it," Danny shrugged.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for...I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food—cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ellie was the only one to start eating eagerly.

Ares handed the waitress a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

"You can't do that," Percy told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

"Actually, I'm with Ares on this. It can be helpful sometimes," Danny shrugged.

Ares laughed. "Yeah, seen what you did with that guy on a carwash. Though, I don't know where you took the weapon from, nor do I care. The world around is dangerous, weapon should be always by your side. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you kids to do me a favor."

"What favor could we do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Do I even want to know why you had a date in an abandoned water park?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy asked.

The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

"Speaking of, Phantom," Ares turned to Danny, "We ALL are curious about what happened with Echidna and her brat. She looked like she was hit with Helm of Darkness at the head," he laughed. Danny shrugged again.

"Nah, just killed her mutt, and threatened to throw her into the Abiss, nothing much," Ares narrowed his eyes.

"If you think I'm an idiot then you are mistaken, brat. If it was nothing, why was it hidden from Big Guy?"

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked, even Danny, but he was acting, of course. It sounded very natural, however, he is a politician, after all.

"You want to say you don't know?"

"Not a clue," Danny crossed his hands, now playing offended, "Look, I don't know why the fight was hidden. And about your offer, we're not interested. We've already got a quest."

Ares's fiery eyes made him see blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield, not that he hadn't seen that before, "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you kids got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give Jackson the benefit of the doubt," he looked at Percy, "Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Danny asked. "Something scared off the God of war?"

Ares bared his teeth. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

"Not good," Grover said, once Ares was gone, "Ares sought you out, guys. This is not good."

"It's probably some kind of trick," Percy said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

He looked down at his cheeseburger, "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Danny tapped his temple, "Ares has strength, but brutal force isn't always the way out. Maybe Sphinx..."

"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other. Danny narrowed his eyes at the place where Ares' bike had once been. He wasn't telling them something.

Annabeth said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time they found the water park.

"He wasn't kidding when he said abandoned," Danny said dryly, after looking at the sign WAT R A D.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she? Echidna?" Danny turned to the side, shaking in uncontrolable laughter, while Ellie grimaced.

"No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love."

"I thought she was married to somebody," Percy said. "Hephaestus."

"You want to say that all of them are hundred percents honest and never cheat on each other?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Oh." Percy suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "So how do we get in?"

"Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings.

He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing. "You guys coming?"

Danny suddenly grabbed Percy and Annabeth by their hands and in a blink carried them over the fence. He floated up again to see how Ellie was doing and smiled proudly at the sight. She was slowly rising in the air.

"You are doing very well, sweetie," Danny commented, before she beamed at him brightly. Suddenly Ellie fell a bit lower with a surprised yelp. Danny already put his hands under her to prevent her from falling, but she quickly steadied herself with an adorable determined look on her face. With another effort Ellie flew over the fence and landed on her feet.

"Good job, Ellie," Danny ruffled her hair, once he landed as well. He then noticed that the others stared at him. His shoulders sank, "Hey, surely I...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He suddenly pointed his finger at the sky, before lighting struck him again. Danny groaned in annoyance, "Let's go," he said.

The shadows grew long as they walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was AnkleBiterIsland, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?

No monsters came to get them. Nothing made the slightest noise.

"Huh, funny thing, they sold snowballs in waterpark," Danny said, in a blink appearing behind the counter of local souvenir shop, "No surprise this place was out of money," he dug deeper inside, while Ellie was shaking snowball, "Oh, guys, found fresh clothes!"

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just..."

"Watch me," Annabeth said.

She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks from Danny's hands and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.

"What the heck." Grover shrugged. Soon, all of them became walking advertisements for the defunct theme park.

They continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. "So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said, to keep his mind off the growing dark, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told him.

"Three-thousand-year-old gossip," Danny added.

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

"Well, you know," she said. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..."

She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that."

In front of them was an empty pool. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from them, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. Danny wanted to hurl from the amount of pink. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Danny wasn't so optimistical. Something felt off to him, it can't be that simple. No signs of monsters, and their prize lying right in front of them. His thoughts were interrupted by Grover's one single phrase.

"Sure. But what could go wrong?" Phantom threw him a murderous glare and his eyes glowed brighter. Others hadn't noticed that.

"I don't know. Just a feeling," Percy said, "Annabeth, come with me..."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at him as if he'd just dropped from the moon. Her cheeks were bright red.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded.

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" But his face was burning now, too. "Fine," Percy told her. "I'll do it myself." But when he started down the side of the pool, she followed him, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

"Hey, Daddy," Danny looked where his daughter was. She was pointing at one of the Cupids nearby, "what's this sign?" Elder Phantom looked closely.

"This is greek letter 'Eta'," he answered with a smile. Ellie was confused.

"Eta?"

"Yeah, it's the same as English 'H'..." His eyes widened in a flash, before he dissappeared and appeared right in front of Annabeth and Percy, making them jump back in surprise, "Don't. Move," he ordered sharply.

"Wha..."

Danny's hand started emitting bright green light. He started to look around, before his eyes settled on one certain place, "A tripwire. It's a trap."

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth realized, "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares!"

"And he in turn sent us to be caught instead of them," Percy said angrily. Danny nodded.

"Yep," he said before grinning widely, "Let me," he raised his hand and the shield flew into his hand Captain America style.

"Couldn't you do this sooner?"

"Nah, I'm lazy bloke," Danny shrugged, before his grin gained wicked note, but everyone turned away, so it was left unnoticed. He is about to teach his nephew a lesson.

The war god was waiting for them in the diner parking lot. He didn't look happy.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"Yep," Danny answered, "Though you don't seem satisfied," he asked with a smirk, "Sad that the trap didn't work?" Annabeth and Grover caught their breath, "It wasn't so hard to defuse."

Ares' face brightened a liiitle bit, "Bet that crippled blacksmith will be surprised."

Ares grabbed the shield from Danny's hands and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which I could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

"You're kidding," Percy said.

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to him.

Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuf Oreos.

"I don't want your lousy..."

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Danny looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served them dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt them. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of them.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy told Ares, trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed, "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"You know what, I like this guy," Danny said.Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"What?!" He shrugged.

"Why, we have a lot in common."

"You don't," Percy said confused. Phantom turned to him.

"Unlike him, I keep my urges under control. You have never seen me angry. THAT'S what you want to get away from as fast as possible. And Percy, while I don't care much, you better think twice before insulting Ares."

"I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." Annabeth said, "You too, Danny. Why did you lie to him about disarming the trap?" Phantom grinned evilly.

"Just imagine their faces when THEY will realize that."

"Are you insane?!"

"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

They ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

-Olympus-

"The Solstice is approaching, Poseidon!" Zeus said.

It was yet another meeting on the Olympus. And yet another time it was just an empty arguing. Mostly between two. Why the others were present was still a mystery. Aphrodite and Ares were absent, but that didn't bother anyone besides Hephaestus.

"You still blame my son for that?! Yours is the one who gives more suspicions!" Poseidon responded, "Or maybe you hid him on purpose?!"

"I told you I don't know what happened! And for the last time HE IS NOT MINE!" His voice boomed in the end. Not only Poseidon, but all the others didn't believe that. He was too much of a player.

"Oh, really? The flight he had earlier proves completely opposite!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Hermes ran inside.

"Guys, I might have found something interesting!"

"What is it?" Zeus asked annoyed, but at the same time grateful to get away from the conversation about that pesky brat. He was about to be disappointed.

"Well, your 'not son' writes interesting letters," he took out a piece of parchment.


	13. Chapter XIII: Father and son

Zeus was ready to, what did mortals say that days? Facepalm? Yes, that was it. He was ready to facepalm. Just how annoying this brat can be?

"What kind of letter?" He asked tiredly.

"Well, being the god of messengers and all, I got my hands on it. I would have missed it, if not that weird transportation. When I found the letter, it was covered in fire ..."

"Just get straight to the point," Poseidon said. He wanted to rub it in Zeus' face as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright," Hermes raised his hands in surrender, "the point is...I don't know where that place is," all the Gods stared at him.

"WHAT?!" For a god of travellers don't know about destination is the same thing as for Artemis don't know about archery.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as all of you, if not more. Where should I search for this 'Infinite Realms', may I ask? What kind of place is that?"

"Is there any other information?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, there is. 'Quadrant 5' it says, apparently there is such an adress system," Hermes answered, looking down at the letter in his hand, "There is more. The letter should go to the 'Royal Castle'."

"That seizes the search, doesn't it?" Artemis said, "There aren't much monarchs left now."

Hermes nodded, "True, but I still don't know, even the Internet doesn't know," his shoulders sank, "Anyways, the letter is addressed to someone named 'Fright Knight'," some of the gods laughed.

"What kind of name is that?" Zeus asked.

"Uhm, father," he turned to Apollo, "I've actually heard that name before."

"Go on."

"It was about...thousand years ago. I once had a girlfriend back then, and she told me about that guy. He was a common legend in that time. He looked like...well...a knight. Wearing black armor, with helmet hiding his face 24/7. He was rumored to ride on a...what was it...ah, black Pegasus with leather wings," Poseidon huffed.

"In the legends, Fright Knight rode around the world, attacking people for fun. His power was at his best during 31st October, when mortals celebrate Halloween. The most interesting thing was his sword...Soul Shredder, I recall. If enemy got a single scratch by it, then he will fall into some kind of coma state, suffering from nightmares consisting his worst fears, until Fright decides to release him. That didn't happen often, you can guess. Mortals found the way to imprison him, killing Fright was beyond them. They managed to take his sword from him and shed it inside the pumpkin. That's why they have pumpkins near their houses during Halloween. Safety measure in case he gets out."

"What was he?" Zeus asked thoughtfully.

"Immortal, apparently," Hermes said, "If the kid writes letters to him, than he is still alive, no mortal lives that long. Plus such an artifact as that sword of his is something no human will be able to make. Which brings another question, WHY he writes to him and adresses himself 'Lord Phantom'."

"Maybe we should just OPEN IT?" Poseidon offered with crossed hands.

"Well, I thought about this, too," Hermes answered, "But I still plan for it to be delivered, and if it will be opened, then..."

"Just open the letter and read it," Zeus interrupted.

"Alright," Hermes said, opening the parchment and taking out the list of paper and coughing, before he started reading.

'Fright Knight, I am not going to sugarcoat this, I am NOT satisfied. Why? Because I strongly remember the orders I gave to you before my departure. I said not to let anyone get into the mortal world, unless I say otherwise. And guess what? Just a few hours ago I was attacked by Echidna and Chimera. After some 'convincing', it was revealed to me that the entrance is in some city named 'Amity Park'. Go there and put someone to guard it. They must if not let escape, then trace the beasts so I can send them where they belong. You may take Cujo for that.

And I just remembered that the Council is unaware about my doings. And yes, I might be late for the next solstice meeting. Here is a lot of things to deal with. And yes, I DO remember that I'm the head of the Council. In case I miss it, then I give allowance to Frostbite to take this position during my absence. I'm sure he will do well. I let the Council to make decisions which require King's approval. Watch out for Alexios, I can feel he is plotting something behind my back. And I'm not being paranoid. Since I seized the throne, he and his floating eyeballs for minions seem rather disappointed.

The situation is heating up here. We are heading to the Underworld, got the joke?

Zeus' 'presents' are becoming more and more annoying. He continues to blast me with lightings. I mean, hello! When we apprehended Vortex he blasted me with them more than I could count, I don't feel pain from electricity anymore. And sometimes I really want to take that stupid Lighting Bolt and blast Zeus in the face. The funny thing is, everyone seems to think that he is my father. I'm pretty sure Dad is laughing his butt off. Say hello to him from me and Ellie, by the way. Everyone thinks that way just because I blasted some mutt with electricity. Can't say it's a bother, however. They better think that way, than know who I really am.'

When Hermes looked up from the letter, he saw that Zeus was steaming up in fury, so it was really scary to look at him, while the others had expressions of confusion on their faces.

"HOW DARES HE?!" Zeus yelled with a thunderous voice, "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS BASTARD IS NOT MINE! NOW YOU SEE THAT I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH ALL ALONG!"

He then started throwing his temper tantrum, describing Phantom with such colorful words, that this story's rating wouldn't allow. After even gods don't know how long, he finally calmed down enough. Zeus rubbed his temples after taking a deep breath and fell back on his throne.

"Poseidon," he said tiredly, "Phantom is now the main suspect. I'll kill him, or better yet, turn him into the pigeon and we will see how he will hold himself then."

"Aren't you interested in..." Zeus abruptly raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear a word about him."

Suddenly a small beep was heard and everyone looked in the pond in the middle.

"What's going on?"

"Oh," Hephaestus rubbed his hands with a chuckle, "Looks like my little trap had worked!"

"Please, don't tell us..." Hermes started.

"Ares and Aphrodite, yes," the blacksmith said with a grin.

"Well, I am actually curious what you thought up now," Apollo shrugged. In reality, he hoped it will lift Zeus' mood.

When transmission had started they watched how two gods were trapped under golden net, surrounded by small metal spider-like robots. Ares' face held a lot of emotions, but this look usually meant that someone was about to die from his hands. And one word, one single word escaped his mouth.

"PHANTOOM!"

Zeus lost his temper again.

-Meanwhile-

It was painful. When you are locked inside the wagon, full of animals, their food and vital products, and you have too sensitive sense of smell, it isn't the most pleasant thing. Grover had sensitive smell too, but, heck, he is half goat. There was nothing out of place for him. Actually, there were a lot of things that angered the satyr. Mismatched food, for example, what moron gave turnips to the lion? Danny volunteered to change the food. Lion didn't touch him, apparently all you need is just to ask not to eat you. There were also empty jars without water, but that issue was solved easily.

Phantom was actually pissed at such 'care' about poor animals, and he really wanted to let them out right there, and Ellie immediately supported him, carefully stroking zebra's hair and removing a bubblegum from its short fur. Annabeth was with him on it, too. However, this animals would be out of their natural habit, and probably would die even faster in freedom. That's why they decided to wait at least until they will be in Vegas.

Danny didn't know why, but he felt pretty exhausted. He didn't listen what the others were talking about. He only heard something about Zeus' daughter, before falling asleep.

He appeared in his dreamland, the same railway station, to be exact. Danny shook his head with a chuckle.

"You seem to like this place, don't you, Dad?"

"Indeed, I find it pretty calming," Clockwork appeared from behind in his middle aged form, with a smirk on his face.

"There is the reason behind your visit," it wasn't a question.

"Why, yes, there is. At first I have you to thank. I hadn't laughed that much for long," they both chuckled at that, "You sure got on Zeus' nerves."

"Yeah, it's his fault, though. I got sick of his lightings."

"I understand, but at the same time you should be more forgiving. He got in trouble just because of your appearance."

"From what I learned, he deserved that."

"Daniel, everyone does mistakes. But even then you have to realise that it was just that - a mistake. I have long since forgiven the Gods for banishing me and your mother into Tartarus. You can even say that we went there willingly."

"What? Why? Not that it isn't nice there...but it wasn't always like that, right?" Clockwork nodded.

"Yes," was his curt answer, "But I've foreseen that if we stay, then another conflict would follow. I was neutral during the war, and Olympians feared that I could choose the side should Titans return. I can stop the time, but the field of battle will suffer, and I didn't want it to. So I left."

"But it's their fault!" Danny exclaimed, "They locked you up because they feared you!" Clockwork turned to him.

"May I ask, what are you going to do about it?" He asked, "Daniel, you may be strong, but going against the whole Olympus is foolish!" Phantom crossed his hands, looking at the pearly white stone ground. Clockwork sighed, before stopping his son and putting hands on his shoulders.

"Daniel, listen to me. You know that I have the best interests for you in my heart. I may not be able to tell you anything about the future, but that doesn't mean I can't give you an advice as your father. Please, there is no need in revenge. It doesn't do anything good. I admit, I wanted it, but not as much at the Olympians as on my Crooked younger brother. And...that was mainly the reason I put that barrier. I left him and the ones who sided with him in the most horrible place of the Infinite Realms just for them to suffer. But..." Time Lord's usually neutral face held so much emotions, that it stunned the young god beyond measure.

"...But in my blind rage I haven't noticed the main thing," Clockwork's voice was barely above the whisper, "Your mother. I...I didn't know she was there, and...the barrier was impossible to remove," Danny's eyes became wide in shock, "I was devastated, horrified at my own actions, and I existed without any purpose in life for thousands years. But then..." a small smile came to his face, "I found you, my son. I found my purpose."

-Fourteen years ago-

Clockwork was in one of his journeys, he made them with only one purpose - to drift his thoughts away, and it helped, but not for long, depression is going to return soon. That's why he spent them in studying the world he was in, when your mind is busy, your heart becomes more quiet. This time it was an unusual place, he learned about it from one of the books he read in the huge library, owned by one of the locals. This world, Infinite Realms, it somehow affected his seer abilities. He can't see everything happening here. But he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as the pit he got used to call Tartarus. Before being banished here, he thought that it was the part of the Underworld, but they all were fools.

The place he was in was darker than everything around, like a black hole it consumed almost all the light surrounding it. The second Clockwork entered it, he felt that he was being weakened. Looks like it really was the domain out of time. But he continued his way, it was an opportunity to feel anything besides the grief he was constantly in. Dead forest and not a single sign of life.

But suddenly his red eyes caught the weak white light coming from behind the trees. What is the source of it? Who else could come in such place? His curiosity peaked, the Time Lord decided to go there. He was coming closer and closer to it, leaving a trail on a wet muddy ground. All the way he wondered what could be the cause, no one from the locals dared to come there, but he had nothing to lose, and being immortal he had nothing to be afraid of.

The light seemed to come from the small cave, which was a hole in the giant abrupt hill. Clockwork didn't think long before going inside. There was very cold, and the same white light was so bright, that it felt like all of this was happening during the most sunny day he had seen. Finally, he found the source. And saying that he was surprised will be an understatement.

All this light was coming from a beautiful white crib, with greek letters written on it. His bewilderment only increased as he approached the crib. After taking a breath, he removed the veil hiding the crib's insides. His eyes widened at what he saw. A baby, a small toddler peacefully sleeping on the soft sheets. He, apparently he, had a few short white hairs on his head. Clockwork couldn't help but smile at the child in front of him. But he wondered about child's health. He himself was shivering, but the toddler didn't seem to be bothered by it, then Time Lord realized, the boy WAS the source of cold.

"Now what are you doing here..." Clockwork mumbled, before looking at the writings, scribed on the crib, there was apparently the child's name, "...Daniel?"

Suddenly the boy started to stir, wriggling his hands and legs, before slowly opening his eyes. There were two orbs, shining even brighter than the rest of his body, with the most striking green color Clockwork had ever seen. But wait, he HAD seen such a color before. But it cannot be...

The boy looked up at him with innocent curiosity. He didn't cry, he wasn't scared of him. Clockwork continued to look at this eyes, the eyes he will remember for eternity.

Then Clockwork shifted to his elder form, and little Daniel took the surprised breath, before breaking into giggles. Time Lord raised his eyebrow, with an amused smile on his face. It was maybe the first time he sincerely smiled in millennia.

"Oh, you find that funny, don't you?" He asked, before gently picking up the baby in his arms, earning another fit of giggles. The boy raised his small hands to stroke the long white beard with cooing sounds. Clockwork continued to smile, he couldn't explain this, but he felt some connection with the child in his arms. Too sad he needs to go. If he stays for too long, then who knows how much time will pass in the surrounding world. But the main question is, what is the boy doing here? What was he doing in the place where even the bravest never set their feet? He needed answers, but in this place he wouldn't be able to get them.

He decided to carry Daniel out and see. He didn't object, completely opposite, the boy seemed excited about little trip, and even less than lively atmosphere of surroundings didn't bother him. And then they got to the border. Clockwork made one step from the darkness, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Di immortales."

-Back into the dream-

"I saw that you are my son, Daniel, I saw that you were put there on purpose to wait until your time will come. I saw who you were destined to be. Everything I'm asking from you is not to repeat mistakes I made," Clockwork finished, looking into Danny's tearing eyes. He suddenly enveloped his father in a big strong hug.

"I...I didn't know, Dad. I'm sorry for...overreacting like that..."

"That's alright, Daniel," Clockwork returned the hug, incredibly relieved that his son didn't hate him for what he had done or didn't tell sooner, "I'm glad we finally had this conversation. But I must ask, do you think your mother forgave me my mistakes?"

"I don't know, I have never seen her...but I know that I forgive you. I love you, Dad."

"And I love you too, my son."


	14. Chapter XIV: The city of sins

Danny woke up with a smile on his face. He was in a very good mood. Maybe he would even not mess with the Gods that day. He wasn't plotting anything, but that didn't mean that he couldn't annoy them to the nervous tick, if only he knew that he already did. Messing with people, especially the ones he didn't like, was his favorite hobby. And yes, he messed with people he liked as well, namely Ares.

Others were sound asleep, and inside the wagon his eyes were the only source of light. It was either a night or they were going through the tunnel. Well, the first variant was unlikeable. His inner clock are worthy his father's. So it was a tunnel.

Then Danny noticed that Ellie wasn't besides him. His eyes widened as he started to rapidly look around. It didn't take long and he sighed in relief once he found her.

"Maybe you should wait for breakfast?" Danny asked, making Ellie jump in surprise. She had an expression of the kid caught with his hand in cookie jar. Actually, it wasn't far from truth, she was eagerly munching Oreo biscuit.

"But Daddy, I'm hungry!" Ellie complained. Danny got up with a chuckle and came to his daughter, lowering himself to her level.

"I know, sweetie, but this cookies are all the food we have. If you eat them, what will be left for the others?" Ellie scrutinized her eyes in thought, looking at the shaking floor, "Hey, don't be like that, Ellie," Danny ruffled her stark white hair, "I'm sure they will wake up soon."

Suddenly he grabbed her and easily lifted off the ground, earning a surprised yelp from his daughter and then a happy giggle. They dropped on the place where they slept during the night.

"So, you slept well?" Danny asked, and Ellie nodded eagerly, almost jumping.

"Yeah! I even met grandpa!" Older Phantom chuckled, looks like Clockwork decided to visit her as well, "He looked reaaaly happy!"

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with playful curiosity.

They finally rode out of the tunnel, and the sunlight floepwed through the holes between wooden planks. By Danny's counts they should be in Vegas pretty soon. Then they will eat properly. But blast LA prices, they wouldn't be able to get much, but he needs to be optimistic, at least for his little girl.

There weren't any windows, so he made his head intangible and looked through the wall. And, oh miracle, they were on the station. But then he realized - they were about to...

Danny fell on the ground because of the abrupt stop. Groaning, he got up, straightening his back.

"Ellie, stay invisible," he ordered and she did as was told, giving him a nod. Phantom meanwhile needed to wake up the others.

"Guys! Wake up!"

They didn't move.

With a deadpan expression on his face, he sent a small electrical current the size of his little finger. His victims woke up with a startle.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her eyes, while Percy and Grover groaned.

"Good morning, by the way," Danny said plainly, "We stopped and are about to have guests."

"What time is it?" Percy rubbed his sore back.

"9:34 am," his hearing caught footsteps outside, "Hide!"

Why he said that was a mistery, since he still put hands on the younger boys' shoulders, turning them invisible along with himself. Annabeth just took on her cap and became invisible, too.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.

Danny felt Grover tence under his hand. Looks like he didn't like that, which is understandable, he himself was ready to open the cage and let the lion out.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you..."

There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside, must've been Eddie's, shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A second later, Ellie appeared next to them, grinning widely. She must've done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer. She said, "Did I do well, Daddy? Did I?" Danny smiled.

"Yep, good job, smarty pants."

"This transport business can't be legal," Annabeth whisper-yelled.

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Danny asked, accusingly narrowing his eyes at the antelope, who looked surprised that it was one to blame.

"We've got to free them!" Grover said. He and Annabeth both looked at Percy.

"Go on, mighty leader," Danny commented, still looking at the antelope.

Outside, Eddie and Maurice were still yelling at each other, Percy grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.

The zebra burst out. Suddenly it turned to Percy and bowed. Danny recalled something about Poseidon creating horses, and zebra is one, isn't it?

Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing. It looked pretty amusing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. They rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. They'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.

"The other animals first," Grover said.

Percy cut the lion's lock with his sword. Danny, still accusingly eyeing the antelope, just tore the lock. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra.

"Good luck," Percy told the animals.

"Just don't eat each other," Danny added. The antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets.

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all..."

"Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned. Phantoms burst laughing.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Kidding," she said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. If the others felt bad because of being on the street of the city during the hottest time of the day, than Danny felt dizzy. He can't stand the heat, Ellie hadn't grown up enough yet to be affected. It started around twelve for him.

They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. They passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica.

Danny dreamed only about a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, making a new plan for getting west was the secondary for him.

They must have taken a wrong turn, because they found themselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers.

The doorman smiled at them, "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

"Thank you, good sir!" Danny moaned, before almost falling inside, his dizzy head hadn't noticed a very strange feeling he got once he entered the building.

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine. And of all this things Danny saw only a sofa to fall on. Others looked around in awe, while Ellie ran to check up on her father.

"Daddy, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie. Just give me a minute, I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Do you need water?" Danny smiled softly.

"That would be great. Though, you don't..."

"Guys!" Percy called, coming closer. Phantoms turned to him, "You coming?"

"Coming to where?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know why..." he said slowly, "That bellhop gave us this cards, that's yours, by the way," Percy handed him a green lotus card, "Maybe he thought we are some millionaire's kids. He even gave us a room."

Danny took the card, and wriggled it in his hand, "Dressed and smelling like that?" He asked sarcastically, "Well, I'm not going to complain. Can at least have a shower and empty mini-bar before being kicked out."

He slowly got up from the sofa, shaking away the rest of dizziness, before they followed Percy to the elevator, where Grover and Annabeth were already waiting for them. They took the elevator upstairs and checked out the room.

It was a suite with FIVE separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with sweets, sodas and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. There was no way it was legal, but Danny had stars in his eyes. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, maybe he will take a flight. Well, if his cousin will be in a good mood, what he doubted he was.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

"Daddy, I don't want to!" Ellie suddenly whined. The others turned around and saw that Danny was carrying her on his shoulder.

"No complaints, young lady, you are NOT going out smelling like Begemoth!" Her father said half-seriously half-jokingly.

"Eew!" Ellie grimaced.

"See what I'm talking about?" Danny grinned, "There are plenty of bathrooms, you can take a bath with bubbles if you want," she gasped.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yep," before he could blink she jumped off his hands and ran into the bathroom. Danny chuckled with a soft smile on his face, "Always works," then he smelled his armpit and grimaced.

Danny took the shower, and that felt awesome after so much time spent in filthy wagon. He took on the new clothes, which felt odd for him, how did they know his size? He then checked up on Ellie, and washed the places she always missed, before she made him a beard from shampoo bubbles as they both laughed. "You look like grandpa," she said through giggles.

Once she was dried and dressed, they both exited the bathroom.

"Uhm, why do you have a bubble beard?" Grover asked with his hand in the package with chips. His only answer was a shrug.

Ellie sat on the bed, munching chips as well and watching National Geographic along with Annabeth. Danny wasn't hungry much, he just sat on the armchair with a can of Coke and handful of nuts, reading the book he found on a shelf. After some time Percy walked out of the bedroom.

"All those stations," he told Annabeth, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting."

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

Without him even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Grover and Percy looked at each other and grinned. They both held up our green plastic LotusCash cards.

"Play time," the last one said.

"You go, we'll catch up later," Danny said, not looking up from his book.

"Why?" Phantom glanced up briefly.

"Honestly, in my opinion we should just sleep, take the food and continue our way. Plus I need to burn down this toxic waste," he pointed at his dirty clothes.

"Danny, we have the whole week ahead."

"So? After all my adventures I learned that if something can go wrong, it WILL go wrong. So we better leave as soon as possible."

No one listened, though. Of course, why listening to the guy whose body scars would make a nice metropolitan map? Well, you know what people say, if you can't stop the parade, lead it. And Danny was a very good leader. His duplicate was watching over Ellie, who was having fun on a waterslide. Saying that the others were confused after seeing him in two different places will be pointless. He himself seemed to try every single game there. He hadn't this much fun for a long time. It's not like there was a lot of places like that in Tartarus, it just wasn't the priority in rebuilding the anarchic world.

Suddenly Phantom remembered clay pigeons and the shotgun waiting for him up in the apartment. After hiding in the bathroom he teleported back there. To his surprise it was afternoon, time goes so fast when you have fun. He will need to check the clock so Ellie will go to sleep in time. Her regime was twisted enough already. Well, after he will plug a few innocent birdies with a shotgun.

Though, it wasn't as fun as he predicted. Well, sure, it was for the first twenty times or less, but he lost the interest quickly. After some contemplating he decided to take a short flight.

It was short indeed. He flew only about five minutes, before Zeus decided to, apparently, kill him. Danny wasn't surprised by that. He was surprised by the number of lightings his cousin threw at him. Overwhelming number was impossible to avoid forever. When one especially strong lighting hit him in the back, Danny was forced to land. Hard. From ten meters height on his butt. He managed not to break any bones, thankfully, but he was now outside of the casino. Danny took his way to the entrance, coming out of the alleyway. He tried to recall the way back, walking around slowly without any concrete direction.

"... And now for the weather," he heard the voice from the TV standing behind the glass of the electronics store.

"Thank you, Charles. The climate lately is going haywire, west coast hadn't seen so much storms in a long while," wow, Zeus must be really mad, "And it shall continue at least until the end of the month."

"So we have to wait another week and a half?"

A week and a half?

That phrase stopped Phantom dead on his tracks. What did he mean? They were in there for a few hours! He immediately ran to the nearest newsagent and took a look at one. Then he noticed the date: June twentieth.

Crap.

-Meanwhile-

Danny's duplicates share one consciousness, so the second the original understood in what situation they were, he knew what to do.

"Ellie, it's time to go," he said to his daughter, who was shooting at him from laser gun with a helmet on her head.

"What?" She asked through the noise. Danny came to her, before carefully and quickly taking off the device.

"We need to get out of here."

Before Ellie could ask why, he yanked her after him hurriedly.

Together they were searching for the others. The first one they found was Percy. Well, they found each other.

"We've got to get out of here!" They said at the same time.

"You noticed that too?" Percy asked surprised.

"No duh, we spent here five damned days!"

"WHAT?!"

"We need to find the others. Let's split. You check on the left side of the floor, me and Ellie on the right."

Phantoms went searching, and found certain satyr still playing Virtual Deer Hunter.

"Grover!" Danny shouted.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic gun on him and started clicking, as if he was just another image from the screen.

Danny looked at Ellie, before they both grinned and together took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

"C'mon goatman, we found soda cans for ya," Ellie said. 'Ah, my sassy child,' Danny thought with a proud smile.

They met with Percy and Annabeth near the entrance hall. The Lotus bellhop hurried up to them. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy told him.

"Such a shame," he said, and Danny got the feeling that he really meant it, that they'd be breaking his heart if they went, he shook his head, nice acting, Stanislavsky method much? "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, shining with silver light, so contemplating...

Grover reached for the card, but Danny slapped his arm, earning a muffled scream from the satyr and said, "No, thanks."

They walked toward the door, and as they did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. Ellie wanted to come back, and it tore Danny's heart to do that, but he continued to carry his baby girl to the exit.

Then they burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. Before anyone could notice, duplicate disappeared and the real one came to his place, with a bag, full of supplies. All he needed is to outstretch his hand and take a handful of money from a small handmade portal. It was a maximum he could do, make a small portal to his treasury.

They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days, they had only one day left until the summer solstice, one day to complete their quest. Damn you, Murphy's law!


	15. Chapter XV: Entering the Underworld

Annabeth was the first one to come up with an idea to get to their destination. She loaded the rest of the group inside the nearest taxi, with Danny and Ellie sharing the front seat, nevermind it's illegal. She rode inside motorcycle stroll, plus it's not like car crash is dangerous for her. "Los Angeles, please," Annabeth told the driver.

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized them up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked before Danny could take out his money.

The driver shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth handed him her green LotusCash card. That's even better.

He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth invited.

He did.

His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at them, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth said. The whole 'Your Highness' thing caused the actual royal family to snicker at the irony of the situation, "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

On the road, they had plenty of time to talk. Percy told the others about his latest dream, but The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited his memory. He couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like. The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested.

"The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades," Danny offered.

"Maybe ..." Percy said, though neither sounded quite right to him.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

Annabeth and Danny's eyes widened.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You are thinking what I'm thinking, Beth?" Phantom asked.

"It has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong..."

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know," she said. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

She looked pale.

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

"Wow, goatman, never took you for evil genius," Danny commented with a smirk.

"Why, thank you."

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Grover shook his head, clearly mystified.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" He asked her. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades."

"If you are so interested, Percy," Danny decided to stop mystifying at once, "From the beginning I suspected your grandpa on father's side, got what I mean?" He scrutinized his eyes at thought, before they widened.

"You mean..." his mouth was covered by certain six years-eight months old.

"No! Don't say names!" She exclaimed, making Danny laugh.

"She learns quite fast," he said amused, looking at the road, clearly thinking about something.

Wasteland rolled by. They passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

The cab sped west. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead.

At sunset, the taxi dropped them at the beach in Santa Monica. The driver rode away faster than they could blink.

"You do realize that you just doomed this country on another Great Depression, Beth?" Danny commented dryly.

It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

The group walked down to the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy suddenly stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

He kept walking, up to his waist, then his chest.

She called after him, "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic..."

That's when his head went under.

"Alright folks, while Percy is conversing with his Dad or whoever he sent, how 'bout the cocktail? My treat."

"Where did you take money?" Grover asked dumbfounded. Danny laughed evilly. The only absent detail was lighting...oh, here it was.

"I might have cheated in a few games back in Vegas," he lied, blowing his white streaks out of his eyes.

Cocktails had a very nasty taste, so Ellie and Danny got the spoil, they were the only ones who liked them. After some time Percy came out of the water with absolutely dry clothes.

"Yo, Percy!" Danny called demigod's attention, sipping his drink. Why was he continuing to drink it? Percy sat on the chair besides them, before being handed a cocktail. He accepted it before spitting the contents.

"What is this?" He coughed.

"Cocktail," Danny shrugged, before taking it back and making a sip, "soo, what was that about?"

"Niriad. She gave us a warning. She said that Hades will try to trick us."

"Well, that's not surprising. Anything else?"

"She gave this," he too out three white pearls and put them on the table, "she said to smash them when we are in need."

Annabeth grimaced, "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." She shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

With some money Danny still had, they took the bus into West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the Underworld address slip he'd taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but he'd never heard of DOA Recording Studios.

They thanked the driver and got off quickly at the next stop.

The group wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book.

Twice, they ducked into alleys to avoid cop cars.

Percy froze in front of an appliance-store window because a television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar...Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters as if he were some kind of huge celebrity. She was interviewing him in the apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blond lady sitting next to him, patting his hand.

A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I—I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

The screen cut to a grainy shot of their group standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult?" Danny broke in laughter.

"Do you think our adventure counts as the last thing?" He clearly wasn't phased about being called a criminal. Hey, he escaped the previous prison in a blink.

"C'mon," Grover told Percy, hauling him away before he could punch a hole in the appliance-store window.

L.A. looked empty and dark, and if that comes from the guy who grew up in the most horrible place of Greek legends, then it says something. Back home Danny at least knew where to go, he knew the surrounding area as good as his fingers. Here, it was gloomy, and there was a lot of suspicious looking guys. They walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if they were worth the trouble of mugging.

As they hurried past the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Like an idiots, Percy stopped and everyone did too.

They were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled them. Six of them in all, white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at YancyAcademy: rich brats playing at being bad boys.

Percy uncapped the Riptide.

When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at him with a switchblade.

Percy made the mistake of swinging.

The kid yelped. But he must've been one hundred percent mortal, because the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest. He looked down. "What the ..."

"Run!" Percy screamed.

They pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street, not knowing where they were going.

"What a disgrace!" Danny complained, "I fought against monsters from deepest corners of Tartarus and now I'm running from a bunch of mortal kids!"

They turned a sharp corner.

"There!" Annabeth shouted.

Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said 'Crusty's WaterBedPalace'.

It didn't sound like a place to ever go except in an emergency, but this definitely qualified.

They burst through the doors, ran behind a water bed, and ducked. A split second later, the gang kids ran past outside.

"I think we lost them," Grover panted.

A voice behind them boomed, "Lost who?"

They all jumped.

Standing behind them was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved toward them slowly, but Danny suspected he could move fast if he needed to.

His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big-time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The uncountable number of silver chains around his neck.

"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile.

'Yes, you are,' Danny thought.

"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

There was every kind of water bed you could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen-size, king-size, emperor-of-the-universe-size.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O.

"Million-hand massage," Crusty told them. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, any-way."

"Um," Percy said, "I don't think ..."

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool."

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" Danny asked.

He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

Annabeth said, "But what..."

He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.

"Hey!" she protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!"

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress. Of course, why should every shop they come in consist own monster?

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down.

"N-not c-c-cool!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward the rest of the group and grinned. "Almost, darn it."

His hand shot out and clamped around Percy's neck, he wasn't in hurry apparently, "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec."

"Let my friends go."

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."

"What do you mean?"

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit."

Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.

"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!"

A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits.

"Hey, your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Danny asked maybe too cheerful, "It's Procrustes the Stretcher, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that."

"You're right. It's got a good ring to it," Percy supported, understanding what Danny was getting at.

His eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely," Percy said.

"I must admit, I always admired your work," Danny continued, "Such a level of perfectionism, fabulous!"

He grinned hugely, but his fingers didn't loosen on Percy's neck. "I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built-in Lava Lamp headboards have you seen?"

"Not too many," Percy answered.

"That's right!"

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

"Don't mind her," Percy told Procrustes. "She's impossible."

The giant laughed. "All my customers are. Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting."

"What do you do if they're longer than six feet?"

"Oh, that's a genius yet simple solution," Danny answered instead. Crusty grinned wider.

He let go of Percy's neck, but before he could react, he reached behind a nearby sales desk and brought out a huge double-bladed brass axe. He said, "I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hangs over on either end."

"Ah," Percy said, swallowing hard. "Sensible."

"I'm so glad to come across an intelligent customers!"

The ropes were really stretching their friends now.

"So, Crusty ..." Danny said, his voice light as if nothing was happening. He glanced at the sales tag on the valentine-shaped Honeymoon Special. "Does this one really have dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion?"

"Absolutely. Try it out."

"Yeah, maybe I will. But would it work even for a big guy like you? No waves at all?"

"Guaranteed."

"No way," Percy said.

"Way."

"Show me."

He sat down eagerly on the bed, patted the mattress. "No waves. See?"

Danny winked at Percy and made a 'go on gesture'. He snapped his fingers. "Ergo."

Ropes lashed around Crusty and flattened him against the mattress.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Center him just right," Danny ordered.

The ropes readjusted themselves at his command. Crusty's whole head stuck out the top. His feet stuck out the bottom.

"No!" he said. "Wait! This is just a demo."

Percy uncapped Riptide. "A few simple adjustments ..."

Danny looked down at Ellie, she got the message.

"Okay, Daddy!" She ran to befree the others.

"You drive a hard bargain," he told Percy "I'll give you thirty percent off on selected floor models.'"

"I think I'll start with the top." He raised his sword.

"No money down! No interest for six months!"

He swung the sword. Crusty stopped making offers.

Ellie tore the ropes by that time. Annabeth and Grover got to their feet, groaning and wincing and cursing them a lot.

"You look taller," Danny and Percy said at the same time.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time."

They looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters, "The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map.

"Come on," Percy told.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death.'"

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," Danny said. "It's only a block from here."

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. Way to be positive.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy turned to his friends, "Okay. You remember the plan."

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"It's stupid plan," Danny commented.

Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"Don't think negative."

"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

She gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

"Yeah, no prob."

"Let's whup some Underworld butt, then," Percy said.

They walked inside the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Suddenly two gusts of breath escaped Phantoms' mouths. Danny shrugged, it's not like this transparent dead people could do anything to him. He felt very homey, however. Ellie also seemed nonphased by them at all.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

He leaned across the desk. His smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you.

"Percy, tell me, does this guy look like centaur?" Danny beated the guy to the question.

"No," Percy said confused.

The guard pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy repeated.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

Percy looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go the Underworld," she said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked them over. "How did you die, then?"

Percy nudged Danny.

"We drown in the bathtub," he said without enthusiasm.

"All five of you?" Charon asked. They nodded.

"Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"I think not, sir," Danny said, putting three drachmas from Crusty's and two coins from his own unlimited treasury. Being the king of entire dimension rocks.

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

Luck cannot be called Danny's friend.

Charon looked at Percy That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through his chest. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," he insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them, "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Danny snatched them back.

"Tut-tut, no service, no tip," He said, wriggling his finger.

Charon growled again, a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It's a shame, too," he sighed. "We had more to offer."

Danny held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. From opened bag Percy took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godlings? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"Oh, a lot, dear Charon, definitely more than your boss pays you," Phantom answered softly.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, he stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lads, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Danny stacked another few coins. "We could mention a pay raise while we're talking to Hades."

He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you five and be off."

He stood, scooped up their money, and said, "Come along."

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things only Danny and Ellie could make out. The last one snuggled closer to her father. She wasn't afraid, just felt uncomfortable, this dead people weren't the same as at their home. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He escorted the group into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

'They don't have a chance,' Danny thought, "Seems really fair," he said aloud, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young man? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"Wanna bet?" Danny asked cockily.

"Ha."

They weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets, like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

He saw Percy looking, and said, "Well?"

"Nothing," he managed.

The flesh of Charon's face was becoming transparent, letting them see straight through to his skull.

The floor kept swaying.

Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick."

Another blink and the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things: plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

And while the others felt nervous, Danny breathed with the whole chest, this place reminded him of home. Charon raised his nonexistent eyebrow at such behavior.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as they could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones, the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

"Well, I have a Hellhound puppy on steroids," Danny shrugged.

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He counted their golden coins into his pouch. Phantom was the last one to step down from the boat, but before that he felt Charon's bony hand on his shoulder.

"Now wait here, lad. You smell really curiously."

"How so?" Danny asked calmly, but he was worried on the inside.

"You smell like a godling, but I'll recognize the smell of Underworld everywhere."

"So you are basically saying that I'm both dead and alive? That sounds ridiculous, but...I'll pay you extra for your silence," he handed three extra drachmas to him.

"Well, I could care less," he eagerly accepted money.

He then took up his pole after Danny stepped down. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

They followed the spirits up a well-worn path.

The entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but Danny couldn't detect where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen, and the acoustic of this place didn't help.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare—people like that," Danny snorted. Hades may have them, but he has the guy who literally writes the history.

"Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward, the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Phantom said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Percy said, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur—the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

"But if he's a preacher," he said, "and he believes in a different hell... ."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn—er, persistent, that way."

They got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but they still couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

"He's a Rottweiler," was everything Percy said.

"Who did you think he was? A mastiff?" Danny asked.

Cerberus was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads.

The dead walked right up to him, no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

The dog's middle head craned toward them. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," Percy said.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to him, "Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said. Danny'd never heard her voice sound quite so small. "A plan."

But before they could do anything, they heard a giggle of certain six years old.

"Good doggie!" Ellie exclaimed.

She was flying under one of the heads' chin and was stroking it eagerly. And the head obviously seemed to like it. Others whimpered enviously. The group stared at the transpiring scene dumbfounded. Ellie gasped.

"Don't worry, you two get the treat, too!" She flew from one head to another one and stroke them.

"Should we do something?" Percy asked, clearly worrying about the girl more than her father.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Cerberus seems satisfied," Cerberus made a soft growl. Danny grinned, "Dogs seem to like her a lot."

At that Cerberus licked the girl with the tongue bigger than herself. She giggled even more.

"Hey, bud, can you let us through, please? We will bring you food for that," Cerberus growled softly again. Grover's jaw dropped.

"He says we can go," he said shocked.

"Well, let's go then."

Ellie flew down on the ground, making a flip in the air by the way. Cerberus whimpered. The girl looked at her new friend sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, bud. I'll come back and even bring my other friend, his name is Cujo, you will like each other. If Daddy will let, but I'm sure he will! Bye bye!" She waved her hand and ran after others. Danny grinned and lifted her.

"Seems like you have a friend here, don't ya?" He asked, causing the girl to nod eagerly, "Before you ask," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear, "you can come here, but only if there is someone to look after you."

"But Cerberus will not do anything!"

"Yes, he won't, but who knows about you?" Ellie pouted and crossed her hands.

They pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

They burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld, running from the ghouls in hoods.

A few minutes later, they were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Grover murmured, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?"

"That Ellie can befriend even three-headed beast?"

"No," Grover told, "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!"

A.N. I'm getting Deja vu vibes.


	16. Chapter XVI: Sorta reveal

Danny liked the Underworld so far. Most would call him insane for loving this depressive piece of land, but he liked it. His home wasn't much different at the time. Besides the fact that you can easily trip, fall down from floating chunk of the ground and be damned for eternal suffering in case you hadn't learned how to fly. One place was a pretty strong reminder, namely Fields of Asphodel. The black grass, trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blowing like the breath of a swamp. Black trees growing in clumps here and there. Yeah, that's pretty much how his homeworld looked like. But, Danny learned to like it the way it was. He was also amused at the fact that he probably liked the Underworld more than its ruler.

The main question remained, how come that one dead appears here, and other in his kingdom? Well, for the most part it's a very random thing. It depended on many factors, such as the strength of emotions in the moment of death, remorse and guilt, and most importantly, presence of ectoplasm in the air. And becoming the full fledged citizen of the Infinite Realms was certainly better than just spending an eternity standing on one place like middle class Hades' subject.

Phantom viewed the appearance in his world as the chance to start everything from a clean sheet. So he didn't care who the person was during its life. As long as they didn't break the laws. Warden didn't share his point of view, but Danny didn't care about his opinion for that matter. All in all, Phantom's kingdom represented mortal world a lot.

The group tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you can't understand them, they frown and move away. Little did they know, that two white haired kids could make out what they were talking about. Danny thought that only because you 'just lived' doesn't mean that you must exist in such conditions, for him the Fields of Punishment seemed better. Heck, that WAS the main punishment back at his home.

They crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, Danny could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music, the last one seemed weird, though. He could make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. Good luck, man.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls, a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. Danny could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.

Elysium.

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, "That's the place for heroes."

The group left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from their clothes, not that Phantom's had any. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.

After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures: the Furies.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"We'll be okay." Percy tried to sound confident.

"'Course we will," Danny added confidently.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..."

"Come on, goatman," Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Hey, it's the nickname I'm using!"

Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't..."

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from them.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

He was skidding downhill like a bobsled.

What could they do? Only running after him.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a smart idea, but it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feetfirst at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.

They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

Danny supposed that Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.

The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and they'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back.

He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. Suddenly Danny got a strange feeling. The feeling he got from his home, but this was...darker, something evil and wicked.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight toward the edge. Percy stopped abruptly.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at Percy' wrist.

"But that's-"

"Yeah!" Danny shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to have a flight down if we don't catch him."

Grover was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like they could possibly get to him in time.

Danny hit himself on the forehead. He is so clueless.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, before reappearing in front of Grover. Danny managed to get a hold on him, but the shoes kept moving, slower, but still moving. They were always sloppy on his hooves, so it wasn't hard for Phantom to kick them off.

They was ten feet from the edge of the pit when they stopped. The winged shoes circled around them angrily and kicked their heads in protest before being turned into ash from Phantom's glare.

Two demigods and satyr all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel.

"How *pant* you aren't *pant* exhausted?" Percy managed to say, seeing that Phantoms hadn't even broken into sweat. Danny shrugged, glancing at his daughter.

"Stamina, I guess."

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

"I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..."

"Wait," Danny said, raising his hand, "Listen."

There was something, a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Guys, this place..."

"Shh." Danny tried to listen.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below them. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus."

Now it was clear to Danny why he was getting that feeling. Well, his father was not kidding when he told about the worst part of the Infinite Realms.

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos.

The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

Danny could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ...

"Magic," Percy said.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

Danny was looking into the dark endless pit, glaring to be exact.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, uncle," he whispered before a green ball formed in his hand and fell into the darkness.

A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel, that the ground even shook. But the chanting stopped. Danny saw that the others were looking at him.

"What was that?" Grover asked, "One of Hades's pets?"

"I highly doubt that pets can chant," Danny said once he approached them.

Percy capped his sword, put the pen back in his pocket. "Let's keep going." He looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

They headed toward the palace of Hades.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open. Well, Hades is called a Hospital One for a reason.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues, petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs, all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

Danny didn't let Ellie eat a pomegranate. It was a trick, these are magical. The group walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Apparently they never had to worry about rain down here. Danny grinned, this means Zeus wouldn't be able to blast him!

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered them, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end. Phantom wondered, who stole the idea from whom, Pariah from Hades or Hades from Pariah? Either the first variant, or they did it unknowingly to each other, the second one sounded more like reality. Oh, he got an idea, maybe one day they will battle with Hades to find out whose army is stronger.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

"Or Iehovah witnesses," Danny added with a grin.

He noticed that Percy was becoming slower and slower, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Well, guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth said.

The first thought Danny got by looking at Hades, 'He reminds me of someone!'

Hades was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. Only add more muscles, change the hair and eye colors, and he will look just like certain King Danny dethroned.

"You are brave to come here," Hades said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Percy stepped forward, "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. Danny wondered what horrible things would you have to do in your life to become Hades's underwear?

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

He swallowed.

Danny glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. If only Queen Persephone was here. It would be much easier, but she leaves during summer, and June is summer month in case you didn't know.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt," Danny added, "And we will carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Danny raised his eyebrow.The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits. Phantom was getting a very strong Deja vu feeling.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godlings?"

'Well, these guys don't look like peace activists,' Danny thought, but that might be a wrong thing to say.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

'Oh, quit complaining, ever tried to restore the order in anarchic society quarter the size of Solar system?' Danny wanted to say, but kept quiet. Unlike Percy.

"Charon wants a pay raise," he blurted, just remembering the fact.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Zeus may be fooled, boy, but I am not so stupid. I thought it was Poseidon's plan."

"Poseidon's plan?" Percy asked.

"That you were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "That your father thought to keep you his little secret. That he directed you into the throne room on Olympus, and you took the master bolt and my helm. I sent my Fury to discover you at YancyAcademy, and now you have been forced into the open. I wanted you to be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and have my helm back!"

"Am I the only one who realizes that it must be someone from the camp?" Danny muttered, rubbing his temples, "Wait, your helm of darkness is missing, too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, boy. You are more suspect in this case than he is now!"

"Really?" Phantom asked.

"Yes! Ever since the Olympians found your letter!" His eyes widened, as the others looked at him equally surprised, "Now, I don't know exactly what was there, but Zeus is so furious that he even stopped suspecting Poseidon. In some way you prevented the war, but Zeus wants to kill you now. If I won't get you first."

"Does anyone here have any proves?" Phantom crossed his hands.

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. But when I found out about your 'abilities' to become invisible and pass through the walls, then I was certain who has it. Now tell me, was that what you planned from beginning? Blackmail Poseidon and pretend to be the son of Zeus to strengthen their conflict? Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Danny commented dryly, "Just out of curiosity, did you send Furies after Percy?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for him. I wanted him brought before me alive so he might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment," Percy gulped, "And now return my property!"

"Look, I don't have your helm. We came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"

"We didn't."

"Open the pack on Jackson's back, then."

Percy slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How..."

"I-I don't know. I don't understand," they looked at Danny, who looked surprised not the less than the others.

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"

Danny was fuming on the inside. He had no damn helm, he had no idea how the damn master bolt had gotten into this thrice damned backpack. The master bolt had been in the backpack, and they'd gotten the backpack from...even if he can't kill him, Phantom sure will beat his nephew to a bloody pulp.

"Look, there is a HUGE misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned eagerly and flicked her whip.

"There is no misunderstanding," Hades said, before suddenly looking at Percy, "But I have something you might be interested in, Percy Jackson."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy and there was his mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

Percy reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I supposed, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Just tell me where Phantom hid my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Uncomfortable silence.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

His hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Annabeth and Grover. Their faces were grim.

"We were tricked," he told them. "Set up."

"Yes, we were," Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the white haired teen. He shook his head.

"Ancients, maybe we should stop accusing each other without solid proofs?"

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt,"

"I know," he turned to Danny, "Is that truth?" He understood what the demigod meant.

"Tell me Percy, would you like to be accused for nothing? No, I'm as innocent as you are."

"And what was in that letter then?" Annabeth asked. Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...I might have said something about 'Taking the lighting bolt and blasting Zeus in the face, maybe they assumed that I have it in the first place," they stared at him, "Hey, you'll get sick of being hit by lighting daily, too. We better think up what to do now."

"Three pearls for six people," Percy muttered grimly.

"Don't worry about me and Ellie, we will find the way out of here," Phantom shrugged.

"Danny, we can't..."

"Relax, guys, this guy always has a plan," he pointed at himself, "This isn't an exception. We'll get out."

"Yeah!" Ellie supported with a grin. Others just couldn't understand this strange family, who is willingly staying in the Underworld, claiming that they can get out while being surrounded by an army. Well, Danny could teleport, so it wasn't TOO hard to believe.

"And what's your plan, maybe we can..."

"No, this plan would only work with two of us, so just go," They were silent after that.

"I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these."

He handed Annabeth and Grover each a pearl.

Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..."

He turned and faced his mother.

"I'm sorry," Percy told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me..."

"Let's step aside, sweetie," Danny whispered to Ellie, slowly stepping away.

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes stroking under chin."

"Percy Jackson, you will not..."

He shouted, "Now, guys!"

They smashed the pearls at our feet.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, and Phantom made a green barrier around, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as they floated up.

"Bet that was the most humiliating escape in your life," Danny commented, before Hades suddenly chuckled.

"Oh, is that so? I still got you two, just as I wanted, and I'll enjoy every second of your torture," one certain Fury grinned in anticipation, before the skeletons turned their weapons to them, "Or you could tell me where my helm is and your deaths will be quick. I will show mercy."

'Crap, need to pull time,' Danny thought, "Well, before you will doom me and my daughter on eternal suffering, which is cruel by the way, just look at her," Ellie made puppy eyes, "Do you really want it?"

"It's your fault she is here," Hades answered nonchalantly, "Now..."

"Yeah, yeah, tell you where your accessory is. But first I have an offer for you."

"Don't you dare to interrupt me!" He bellowed, "There is nothing you can offer to me besides my helm!"

"You really think so?" Danny tilted his hand to the side, "just a few minutes ago you complained about having too much denizens. I can offer you a solution to your little problem."

"Ha! And what can you do, throw them down in Tartarus?" Danny raised his eyebrow, this guy was REALLY close.

"Well, close enough, that place is neither in the Mortal World or Underworld per say," he took something from the backpocket of his jeans. Hades looked curiously at what that was. A green ring with a skull on it.

"Watch your hands," Hades warned as the skeletons raised their weapons again, "Now what is this?"

"This piece of jewelery? This is something I took from my predecessor, after I got rid of him. Ever heard of the Infinite Realms?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"So you hadn't, understandable. No one here seems to know," Danny shrugged, "Anyway, I'm just saying that I know a place where you can keep the dead without any loss of money. Profitable isn't it?" Hades hid it, but he was now interested.

"And what do YOU get from it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is 'Infinite' Realms, Lord Hades. This kingdom never stops growing in size. And I don't need an unhabited wasteland on the border, believe me."

"Genius plan," Hades said sarcastically, "Godling, if you seriously expect them to reproduce like rabbits than you are a fool. Wait...you are pulling time."

"Sure do."

Then there was a ripping sound and the green claws appeared in the air. They slashed down and the green tear appeared in the air. Then a head popped out of the tear, a head of the huge wolf. Hades didn't know this creature managed to grin, but it did. Then the wolf stepped out. It walked on two legs, was dressed in green jacket with the hood, and his claws glowed.

"Wulf!" Ellie exclaimed happily and in a blink she was already hugging her father's friend.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Hades asked.

"This is my best bud Wulf. He can tear down the fabric of space and get us even into Tartarus and back," Danny grinned.

"Don't you dare..."

"You are repeating in your threats," there was a flash of blinding light, especially in such poor lightened place as Underworld. When Hades managed to see the surroundings, they were gone. It won't be a peaceful day in LA that's for sure.

"Thanks for the save, Wulf," Danny smiled at his friend.

"Iam ajn, friend Danny," Wulf said.

"Ah, home sweet home," Danny looked up at the swirling mass of black, green and purple, "Sadly, I need to return to Human World."

"Who was that man you talked with?" Wolf ghost asked, before shivering, "He looked like Pariah."

"Exactly my thoughts. Ever heard of Hades? " He nodded slowly, "Well, that was him, we just humiliated the ruler of the Underworld," Wulf looked stunned at this information.

"Wait, so all these myths..."

"Aren't actually myths, yes, pal. Hades actually is my big cousin," Danny laughed.

"You are full of surprises, friend Danny," Wulf shook his head. He didn't find this so hard to believe, he met Danny's father, and nor he, nor Danny didn't smell like ghosts, ectoplasm, yes, but not ghosts, "But...does that make you a god?"

"Well, when you say that, it sounds a bit narcissistic, but yes, I am, and Ellie too...wait, where is Ellie?" They both rapidly looked around and saw the girl running after black butterfly, "Oh, there she is." Danny said with amused smile. It didn't take him long to catch up with his daughter.

"Alright, sweetie, it's time to go."

"Already?" she pouted.

"Hey, don't worry," Danny smirked, "I still owe you an ice cream, am I not?" Ellie nodded eagerly.

"Yep," she popped her tongue and her father chuckled.

"Wulf, make a portal to LA, please."

Wulf grinned suddenly.

"Friend Danny, your father said to give you that," Danny didn't know where he took it from, but wolf ghost took out his cane. Crap, he forgot it at the camp. Danny took it, "Retract the blade," Wulf invited.

Phantom did as was told. There was something different about it, it glowed just like his friend's claws. His eyes widened.

"Did you give your claw?" He asked shocked.

"Don't worry, friend. It was just a piece, it will grow again. But you can make portals now."

"Wow, thanks, bud."

"No need, I just thanked you for what you did for me, now try it."

Danny closed his eyes and thought about LA, and the first thing that came to mind - the cocktails on the beach. Well, close enough. Danny swiped the blade and the tear appeared.

"I did it!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Thanks a lot, Wulf, see ya."

"Bye, bye, Uncle Wulf!" Ellie waved her hand.

Wulf nodded, before Danny saluted him and went through the portal.

The first pancake is always a lump, that wasn't an exception. Apparently he opened the portal in the wrong place and they fell in the pool. He swam to the surface, noticing that there was really empty. Ellie was already sitting on the shore, completely dry.

"Hey Daddy, why there is nobody here?" She asked.

Then the ground shook with terrifying strength, and she got her answer.

"Is Uncle Hades angry at us?"

"Well, we just made a fool out of him, I don't think anyone will like this. Common now, let's find the others."

It was an early morning, Danny guessed that's why Ellie was yawning all the way, you can't fool the inner clocks, especially if you are related to Clockwork. After becoming intangible and wiping all the water, Phantoms walked to the shore, where he supposed the others were by his modest counts. And he was right, somehow. And even more, he saw one particular tricky bastard and his face was split by evil grin.

There he was, talking with the group, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, and, most importantly, he had the Helm of Darkness in his hands. He got his answer and Ares better be prepared for a major butt kicking.

"You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

"You didn't order the theft," he guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

Percy hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus."

"And who will stop us?" Phantom appeared behind him. Ares turned around only to be punched in the face.

"YOU!" he wiped the ichor dripping from his nose and took off his broken glasses. His eyes were burning with deadly fire. Danny glanced on his shocked friends.

"Nope, wrong answer," He smirked, before looking back at his hotheaded nephew.

"You are still alive?" Ares growled.

"Yep," he turned to the others, "told ya I can escape every hellhole alive."

"Not for long," Ares snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at CampHalf-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at Phantom with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

"Seriously, overgrown pig, that's all you got?" Danny deadpanned.

"You were dead ever since you lied to me," Ares spat.

'The pig' charged at him. Phantom sidestepped the hulking animal and retracted the blade, before piercing through its skull. The boar fell on the ground, dead. Danny took out the cane and the corpse dissappeared. Ellie clapped.

"Yay! Go Daddy!"

"What's wrong, Are-o? God of War is chickening?"

"Shut your mouth already," Ares's face was purple with rage. "I will turn you into..."

"A cockroach? Oh, wait, they are more immortal than the Gods, uhm...fly? Bet that will be humiliating to be beaten by a fly. Look, Ares, you either give us the Helm willingly and we will go our way on a bit more than horrible terms, or fight with me for it, the choice is yours. You win, we will handle you the Bolt."

Ares sneered.

He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Danny put his cane in the sand, so it will stand, and summoned his sword.

"That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Danny," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"So? I fought a god before," Phantom said with confidence, "Or whatever Pariah was. Not much difference, anyway."

"If you get out of this alive, you certainly will answer our questions," Percy deadpanned. Danny sighed.

"Okay, guys. Besides what you will find out a bit later. Olympians will demand the same and I'm not in the mood to tell twice. I swear." His body glowed with golden light for a second, "Alright, now I either fulfill the promise or die, wonderful," he groaned.

"Kick his butt, Daddy!" Ellie supported, giving him thumbs up. Danny didn't expect her to like her cousin, anyway.

"Take this," Grover said suddenly. He handed him a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you. Think about it as thanks for the save down there."

"No problem, pal. Wow, my second present, must be my birthday."

Danny stuffed the tin can in his back pocket.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came toward Phantom, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"Uhm...smaller ego?" Danny grinned.

Ares cleaved downward at his head, but Phantom sidestepped the slash and the counterattack to the side of the body immediately followed, only to be blocked by the tilt of the sword. Ares' strength compensated the natural slowness of two-handed weapons.

"Not bad, for a kid," Ares grinned.

Phantom grinned as well, before his leg moved abruptly, and the sand flew right into Ares' face.

"Argh!" He yelped. Danny didn't wait before he will wipe out the sand and launched an attack, trying to get as close as possible. Ares expected that and was stepping back, trying to keep the distance. When Phantom swinged again, which Ares obviously expected, their swords clashed again.

"You cheating brat," he spat.

"Everything is fair in love and war," Danny kept grinning. Ares smirked.

"Indeed," Phantom heard a growl behind.

"It becomes more and more interesting," He said, before rolling to the side and avoiding hungry animal's sharp teeth, "Not that I'm against it," Ares prepared to slice the knelt enemy, but Phantom teleported behind his opponent and attempted to attack. He probably would be able to do it, if not for the wolf, who wanted to bite him in the leg. The same leg, which kicked the predator on a good distance away. But the moment was lost and Ares turned around, his sword was ready to cut off his head.

Phantom ducked under the hit, but Ares kicked him in the gut and pushed him back. They stood on a distance of three meters now. Ares laughed.

"Out of luck, kid?"

"Never had any from the beginning."

"Agh!"

Danny looked back and his blood boiled from what he saw. Somehow the wolf, which he had completely forgotten about, manged to get to his daughter and leave a bloody scratch on her small hand. She blasted it into oblivion with a little to no effort, but the damage was done. She was just too curious and came too close.

Ares was grinning all this time, it seemed like his opponent took the bait. Plus, some usage of his power to steer up the rage won't be extra. Angry enemy is worthless and predictable. However, his grin fell, once Phantom took off the sunglasses, revealing blood colored eyes, glowing brightly even under bright summer sun. That wasn't part of his plan.

"You aren't smart, are you?" He asked, and his voice was a low, soul freezing baritone. And it isn't just a literature epithet, it became cold, so you could see your breath in the middle of the summer. It got darker, as if the cloud covered the sun.

To his surprise, Ares noticed the ice creeping up his leg. He cracked it easily, but a powerful blast hit was shot, which he barely blocked. The metal of the sword became white from the heat. If it hit his face... Phantom was approaching, and blast after blast were erupting from his hand straight into Ares.

"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff cop voice: "Looks like one of that kids on TV ... what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."

Another clash of swords followed.

"Give up while you still can," Phantom growled. Ares spat into his face.

"Not a chance," he said, before Phantom's hair set on white fire, much to his opponent's surprise. His eyes glowed brighter. Understanding what that meant, Ares sidestepped the blast coming from the eyes.

More cop cars were pulling up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, was a few who were walking with the strange, trotting gait of disguised satyrs. There were shimmering forms of spirits, too, as if the dead had risen from Hades to watch the battle. Phantom heard the flap of leathery wings circling somewhere above. And more sirens.

Ares swung his sword, and Phantom deflected it with a swing of his own, causing the sparks fly everywhere. His free hand started to glow with blue color, before the ice beam hit Ares straight into his chest.

A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!"

There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on the duelists.

"Get lost!" Both gods yelled at the same time, before the wall of green and red flames covered the police cars. Red flame did, while the green one only covered the ground under spectators' feet. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

Ares roared with laughter. "Never took you for the type, kid," though, he didn't sound all that confident.

"Oh no, Daddy is really mad," Ellie said worriedly.

"Had...had this happened before?" Percy asked in some sort of awe. Smaller girl shook her head, her ponytail jumping from one shoulder to another.

"I dunno, I'm only eight months old," she rubbed the wound on her hand.

"Let me look on it," Annabeth said and Ellie did as was told. The former one's eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

The ice covering Ares' chest was struggling his movements, if he tries to break it, then the shards will severly wound him. And Ares was not going to kick himself. Phantom continued to deliver strike after strike, and it was becoming harder and harder for the war god to block them.

"What's wrong, Ares?" Phantom asked mockingly, once their swords clashed again, "Scared?"

"I'M SCARED OF NO ONE!" Ares roared, trying to push the opponent back. He did.

Phantom stood five meters away from his nephew, his stance was relaxed and the sword in his hand was lowered. He was panting. That was invitation enough. Ares strode forward, before noticing the trace of the smirk on Phantom's face too late. In one move he resumed the fighting position and swiped his hand.

The sand was everywhere, a cloud where you couldn't see a single thing. Actually, Ares saw something, the pair of red eyes full of bloodlust. Usually Ares would like this, but not when it was directed at HIM! The strikes were coming out of nowhere, fast as bees' stings. That was when Ares learned about Phantom's ability to duplicate. Once he blocked another hit, he did not expect another attack from behind. The see through sword slashed the god's left hand.

The strength of Ares' roar was enough to dissipate the cloud and made Hades' earthquake look like false alarm. Pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded were shown on his face. Ichor dripped from the long wound on his hand, now paralyzed.

"Be thankful it wasn't your head," Phantom commented in monotone voice, "Bet that it would make a hollow sound."

Ares went toward him, with his sword in undamaged hand, muttering ancient Greek curses. Phantom raised his white eyebrow.

"You still want to fight? How adorable. Do you think that your little spell can do anything!?" He snapped his fingers and Ares was gagged by green substance, "Oops, my bad," he laughed.

Ares somehow managed to take off the sticky substance, but that allowed Phantom to approach. But his hit was blocked again and that started to annoy him greatly. They both were pissed off, and two pairs of burning eyes glared at each other. It was time to finish it, they both knew that. They pushed each other back, leaving a trail on the sand.

Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, Phantom," he spat. "You..."

"Just flee already," Danny interrupted impatiently.

Ares' glare intensified as his body began to glow.

"Don't watch!" Annabeth shouted.

Ares revealed his true immortal form. Phantom couldn't care less about it.

The light died and Ares was gone. On the place where he used to stand was Hades's bronze helm of darkness. Danny picked it up and walked toward his friends.

But before he got there, he heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of him.

The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more...wary? Ah, yeah, he hadn't looked less creepy then them, Phantom realized, before his features returned back to normal.

"We saw the whole thing," Dodds hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?"

Danny mutely tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," he said. "Tell him what happened. And...that my offer still stays," he whispered the last part.

Dodds and her sisters flew away and Phantom returned to the group. Ellie gulped slightly. She understood what was coming to her from that look. Danny crossed his hands, scowling at her.

"Danielle Elizabeth Phantom, you are in big trouble," he said.

"I'm sorry," Ellie mumbled, looking down on the ground.

"How much times do I have to tell you not to approach in battle?" Danny asked, before carefully taking his daughter's hand and looking at it. A piece of clothing was tied around it. "What if it was more than just a simple cut?"

"C'mon, Danny, she..." Percy was cut of by a flash of red from Danny's eyes.

"Don't you say anything," he spat, "You are the ones who let her away!"

He was stopped dead, when he heard a sob and felt something small tugging his jeans. Ellie hugged her father.

"Daddy, please, don't be mad, it's my fault!" She said with tears swelling in her bright green eyes. "I shouldn't come to dangerous places."

Danny's look became much softer faster than anyone could notice. He hugged his daughter back tightly.

"Shh, babygirl, no need to cry," he said in soothing voice, gently stroking her long stark hair. "I'm sorry for overreacting like that. I just want you to understand that I am worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. The only one I'm angry at is me."

She looked up with a confused expression on her face. Danny smiled slightly and wiped the tear going down her cheek.

"Yes, princess. It's my fault, I should have remembered that you are still a curious little girl. Please, understand that I only want you to be safe, because you at least HAVE a chance to live a normal life, unlike me. Though, that's very unlikely. Maybe when you get older I'll train you, but not now," his smile widened a little, "you still kicked this wolf's butt, after all," he ruffled her hair, and Ellie smiled too. "Now..."

"I hate to interrupt your touching family talk," Annabeth said, ignoring Grover's sobbing, "But would you kindly to explain why your daughter's blood is golden?"


	17. Chapter XVII: Family reunion

A.N. I just wanted to say, I'm not satisfied with this story. There are a lot of things I don't like about it. I seriously considered abandoning it, but, since it's so close to the end, I decided to finish it. Apparently, 'Lighting thief' didn't give much space for fantasy. But, I do hope you will like this chapters because I'm writing them without any interest and just want them to end sooner.

"I already told you I'll explain, so there is no need to pester me."

Danny examined his little girl's injury and had to admit that Annabeth did a good job at it. A white bandage was wrapped around the wound, which probably had already healed. Still, the bandage was stained by golden substance, and that was probably a dead giveaway. He let go of Ellie and stood on his feet.

"How to put it so you won't freak out immediately," he hummed, putting a hand on his chin.

"Aren't we already?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Alright, Sassy Jackson, if you are so smart then you can figure it out yourself!" Danny exclaimed in exasperation.

"Everyone, let's chill out, take a deep breath, and talk like civilized people," Grover said.

No one argued on that one. Especially Danny, he took especially long and deep breath. How could he lose temper so easily? Especially in front of his daughter.

"There, it wasn't so hard, was it? Now, let's start from more simple things, and then get to the most confusing ones. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Phantom mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You lied to us, why?" Annabeth asked.

"Lied about what? I simply let out a few details so you won't dump me on the nearest train station and my most beloved God won't strike me with lightings until I flip. Not that I wouldn't have followed you..."

"You were tasked to follow us?"

"Well, not you all per say, just Percy," he turned to the named demigod, "I don't know what role exactly are you going to play in the future, or maybe you already did, but...think about it as my own small personal quest. To make sure you won't die."

"Who gave you that quest?" Annabeth continued interrogation.

"My Dad, his name probably won't tell you anything at all, since he changed it and doesn't want to tell me his birth name. I think Dad is making fun of me. Again. Well, on his place I would have done the same thing. Being forbidden to do most of the stuff usual people do is very boring."

"So...is your Dad..."

"I told you enough for now."

"No, you didn't!"

Danny dangerously towered over Annabeth, with him being an entire foot taller than her it wasn't so hard.

"I. Did. We have a delivery, remember? Even if the Gods are after me now and the doomsday is possibly delayed until they decide to claw each other's eyes out again, as much as I hate to admit that, Zeus' little toy better be in his disposal than anyone else's."

It was a lie. Danny could protect the bolt from everyone. Nobody will ever find it, even Zeus with his eyesight, and honestly, what Olympian ever had guts to go down in Tartarus after and even before the Titans were banished? Danny knew his home perfectly, he had an advantage there, not to mention his undead army. But if Mr.Cheater has nothing to brag with, it may cause even more conflicts, something Phantom was sent to prevent. Danny sighed at this thought. His cousins were such hotheads, it must have come from Kronos.

"Let's get going already."

"You said you'll die if you don't tell us," Percy recalled, but Phantom only grinned.

"No one canceled loopholes. I'm telling the rest only in the presence of Gods. We have a LOT to discuss about. You can either come with me or stay here, that's your choice. I'm the one holding lighting bolt right now."

He raised his hand, holding a cylinder with one of the most destructive weapons in all worlds.

"How did you..."

"Good job Ellie," Danny praised.

"Thanks Daddy!" A small girl responded with a grin. She sure was a sneaky little thing. Just add invisibility and intangibility and you get the most unpredictable and talented thief. Danny will not encourage it more than needed, but sometimes this actions are required for getting an upper hand in negotiations. The demigods and the satyr stared at this with wide eyes.

"You don't trust me anymore, I get it," Danny continued. "But you can insult me after we finish the task at hand. How does that sound?"

Younger teens looked at each other and a message passed between them. They all understood that in reality they didn't have any choice. The lighting bolt was in Danny's hands and he won't give it to anyone until they get to Olympus. And judging from what he did to Ares, taking it back forcefully will be a huge mistake. And such, the decision was obvious.

"Fine, we have a deal," Percy spoke for everyone. "How are we going to get to New-York then?"

"Hmm, I have an idea," Danny said, twirling his special portal device/cane in his free hand. "But only if you have guts for that."

"You are not offering to travel by plane?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Ancients, what a great idea, Beth!" Phantom grinned. He changed his mind, traveling that way was much better than five star trip through Tartarus.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" They all yelled.

"Yeesh, that's insulting, you know? Think about it, we have a lighting bolt with us. If the big guy decides to blow up the plane he will think twice."

'And if he will be too stupid to realize that he will come to regret this,' he added mentally.

"Let's move now. Reporters are the most ravenous vultures."

With that joke being spoken, Phantom turned around, then raised his hand and the backpack floated into his hand, making the others drop their jaws. He put the lighting bolt inside and put the backpack on. His little daughter eagerly followed him, taking her father's free hand. The others snapped out of their stupor and followed the small family. Unknowingly to them, Phantom grinned. Now, when all the masks are dropped, he doesn't need to hide what he can do.

The group searched for any transport to get to the airport. And that was hard, since no one wanted to remain in the city during the earthquake. Everyone wanted to get away from there as fast as possible.

"Hey, you there!" They heard a voice behind.

Police found them. A police officer stepped out of his car and came to the group.

"Aren't you that kids from the beach?" He asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Danny answered for everyone. "And what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't like your tone, boy, our orders are to take you to the custody."

"Our?" Grover asked, looking behind the officer and finding no other policemen.

"Yes, the entire squad is turned upside down. Now, follow me."

"Uhm, actually," Phantom said slowly, before taking off the sunglasses and staring the mid aged man directly in the eyes. "We need to get to the airport, can you take us there, please?"

"Eh, yes, of course."

The demigods and the satyr noticed how the officer's eyes started to glow green as well. Before anyone could say something, Danny graciously opened the back door of the car and made an inviting gesture, giving a Cheshire grin. They sat inside without saying a word.

Ellie happily sat on Danny's lap on the front seat. The officer started driving. Once they rode for a few miles, Annabeth broke the silence.

"Alright, this is just creepy. What have you done to him?" She gestured towards the officer.

"I call it 'distant possession'. He will do whatever I say without saying a word until I release him, which will be when we sit on the plane."

"That didn't make it any less creepy," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not going to do the same with ya," Danny defended, "When this guy snaps out of it, he will find a few thousand dollars under his pillow. For his services."

"Thank you sir," the officer said.

Despite Phantom's best efforts, once they got to the airport, they were ambushed by the crowd of reporters. Cursed flashes, they blinded him on spot. Ellie even hugged his leg tightly out of surprise and fear. She would have to get used to that. After all, she is a princess, and so, constantly will be in the middle of the news once she grows up a little.

Carefully picking her up, Danny dangerously narrowed his eyes. No one scares his baby girl. "Alright, step aside, everyone, we need to get to the plane."

"Please, wait, just a few questions!"

Danny sighed. He can't do the same trick in front of the cameras. "Fine."

At that moment, all the Tartarus broke lose. Everyone started to ask questions nonstop, and Danny thought up a story about the evil kidnapper who brought them all across the country to do his evil things. As they say, victors are writing the history. Ares had lost, so Danny could tell whatever he wanted. The demigods and the satyr played along with the act, and Percy went maybe too far, telling about how he wanted to see his loving stepfather again.

Ellie played her part in the show as well, and when she started to cry and say how she wanted to her mommy and daddy, the reporters themselves shed some tears and lost the will to interro...view the group. Heck, they even wanted to pay for their plane to New-York.

Phantom, already feeling bad for such a shameless lie, said that they had just enough to get there, which earned surprised looks from the rest of the group. He facepalmed on the way, because he recalled that he could use the mist to ward them away. Well, what's done is done. When it was time to pay for the ticket, Danny reached in his pocket, opening a small dimensional hole there, and took out the required amount of money. Then a little bit of the mist and they were able to carry a weapon inside the plane.

The takeoff was shaky, but nothing bad happened. Danny and Ellie had a lot of fun by simply looking at the others' faces each time the plane shook. Seriously, even an eight months old wasn't afraid of it and fell asleep, using her father's lap as pillow. Phantom meanwhile spent his time thinking about the upcoming family reunion. Stop apocalypse only to begin one. He has one hell of a family, that's for sure. It was obvious that he would have to spill the beans. He didn't tell the demigods because it will cause even more questions and he didn't have all day. He was getting tired of this journey.

By the time they landed in La Guardia, Danny was sound asleep as well. It was a symbol of his ignorance of his allmighty cousin. Even turbulence zones didn't wake him up, which made Percy jealous. Danny's sleepiness was gone the second the plane landed in the airport.

The local press was waiting for them outside security. Cursing mentally, Danny moved everyone out of their view.

"Any ideas how to pass them?"

"What? Mr. Almighty doesn't know what to do?"

Annabeth obviously didn't like his attitude and still was angry at the older teen.

"You hurt me, Beth," Danny put a hand on his chest. "It's not the time to argue, please."

"Daddy," Ellie suddenly tugged at his shirt. "I got an idea, can I do it?" She asked eagerly.

"Go ahead, kiddo."

Ellie ran off, as her father leaned against the wall with a curious look on his face.

'What is she up to?' Was everyone's thought.

"They are eating frozen yogurt!" Some reporter shouted, before the entire crowd ran off in that direction.

Danny grinned widely. "This is our chance, let's move."

Completely unnoticed, they got to the taxi cab. Some time later, the giggling girl ran to them.

"Did you see that, Daddy? Did I do well?"

Phantom laughed, picking up his daughter in his arms and kissing her forehead. "You did wonderful, sweetheart."

They split up at the taxi stand. Danny told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all they'd been through, but Phantom argued that it was the part in which he and Percy should anticipate in. To show them his trust, Ellie went with them. The little girl didn't argue, even if she didn't like that. Ellie knew that her Dad knows best.

Danny and Percy hopped in a taxi and headed into Manhattan.

The awkward silence was broken by Phantom.

"Look, Percy, I know what you may think, but I'm not a bad guy. My methods are questionable, but I cannot allow myself to fail now. I need to talk with the big guys."

"But about what?"

"Don't tell me you don't have anything to say to them as well. At first I wanted to talk about what they did to my Mom and Dad, but I saw something else, and I'm concerned about it. When I say it aloud, I'm sure you will support my statement."

"You just love being cryptic, don't you?" Percy deadpanned.

"I guess it runs in blood," Danny smirked.

Thirty minutes later, they walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

They went up to the guard at the front desk and Percy said, "Six hundredth floor."

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. The guard took a while to look up, must be an interesting reading. "No such floor, kiddo."

"We need an audience with Zeus," Danny put in.

He gave him a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard him," Percy responded.

"No appointment, no audience, kids. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

Danny's eyes flashed brightly. How moronic that dundlehead can be?! How was he supposed to enter if Zeus 'doesn't have an appointment'?!

While Phantom continued his mental rant, Percy looked at the guard, taking the backpack from Danny's hands.

"I think he'll make an exception." Percy unzipped the top.

The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..."

"Yes, it is," he promised. "You want me take it out and—"

"No! No!" The guard scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to the demigod. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

Percy snapped Danny out of his tantrum and pulled the god in disguise after him. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Percy slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

Percy pressed it and they waited, and waited.

Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."

The funny thing is, Danny decided to sing along.

Finally, ding. The doors slid open. They stepped out and Percy almost had a heart attack.

They were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Danny was amused by Percy's reaction, because he didn't get what was so weird. Yes, from the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Yes, there was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago. Still, not so weird. Yet again, he is the Lord of the place which defies most of the laws of the physics.

Now it was Danny who was pulling Percy after him.

They passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden, which was a waste of food. Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and Danny bought one, and was rather interested in genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Several of them turned to watch them pass, and whispered to themselves.

They went up the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver. Danny wasn't impressed, he saw better.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

Room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. There was Zeus in a dark blue pinstriped suit on a simple throne of solid platinum. The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He looked like a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's.

Zeus' look could burn down a wall, and the air heavily smelt with ozone. Danny and Percy walked forward. Smiling slightly, the former looked at the demigod.

"Looks like your Dad is here as well," he whispered.

Percy particularly approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." he said.

To the left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

"Hi, Zeus, what's up?" Danny answered instead and grinned.

It's going to be a long evening, that much was obvious.

Zeus glared at the teen and threw a lighting at him.

Danny crossed his hands as the electricity sparkled around him and narrowed his eyes. "It really gives you pleasure, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does!"

The sky god stood on his feet. Another lighting bolt from Zeus' hand pushed the teen backwards and on his butt. Danny remained calm, he stood on his feet and brushed his clothes.

"You think that you can insult ME in MY HOUSE, brat?!" Zeus shouted in a thunderous voice.

"That's what you call insult?" Danny asked incredulously. He wasn't fazed about the conversation with a giant who could stomp on him with his foot. However, his neck will once start to hurt from looking up constantly. "I don't recall calling you names, or cursing you, ya know, something what normal people call insult."

He should have been more polite, but all his anger at the Sparkle seemed to spill out.

Zeus roared and charged another lighting, but Danny lazily swiped his hand and the bolt hit the green barrier.

"Now, can we talk like civilized people?" Phantom asked, "You want your toy, don't you?"

The sky god gritted his teeth. "Hand. It. Over," he ordered.

"How rude. Not even 'please'," Danny rolled his eyes and the cylinder with the lighting bolt flew into his raised hand.

Smirking inwardly he threw it up in the God's face. Zeus caught it before it hit the target, yes, but...was forced to make a step back. And this small act caused the others' eyes to widen in shock.

Zeus obviously didn't pay attention to the fact that the scrawny teen was strong enough to launch such a projectile. His thoughts were busy with what he was about to do.

"Now for your reward," he said darkly, before snapping his fingers.

Nothing happened. Zeus tried again and to no avail. Danny tilted his head to the side in genuine confusion.

"What was supposed to happen?" He asked.

"You were supposed to turn into a pigeon!" Zeus shouted thunderously.

"Pigeon? What have I done to deserve a bottomless stomach?" Danny deadpanned.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN THIS!"

A piece of paper flew into Danny's face. He took it and read. And soon he realized what it was.

"So. You stole my letter," Phantom clenched his fist and the letter set on green fire. He didn't look angry. How could he be angry because of something he expected? The Gods rarely thought about morals, no matter how kind they were, he was prepared for such a low step. "And here I was wondering why I haven't received any response. Waait. So that's why you are angry. That's what I'm here, though. Take a seat, that's quite a story."

Zeus sat on the throne. NOT because Phantom said it, but because he wanted to.

Danny looked at Percy, before snapping his fingers. A green chair appeared under him and pushed the demigod right on it.

"We all know about Tartarus, right? But what you don't know is that it has much larger history."

"What Tartarus has to do with this?" Zeus asked annoyed.

"If you don't interrupt then I'll tell you," Danny deadpanned. "You all think about it as hell, the place where no sane person will ever go to. But it has much deeper role in history of this world. Have you ever wondered where Chaos came from, hm? The answer is simple. In Tartarus, deep down is what the locals call 'The Pit'. This is the all-consuming Black hole, much bigger than Chaos. It keeps expanding, thankfully, not up, but in diameter. That's why it serves the purpose of highest form of punishment. Chaos was born there, you know, like microbes reproduce."

"Tartarus is much older than any plane of existence, as you can guess. And, what you don't know is that it is inhabited not only by horrid monsters. Not at all, the local ghosts are quite friendly. Well, most of them, some DID try to kill me since I was nine."

"You say that like you were there," Poseidon noticed.

Danny smirked. "Yep, I was born in Tartarus. It's not so bad, honestly," he deadpanned once he saw their faces. "You have never actually went DEEPER. It gets better. Of course, chunks of land floating in a middle of nowhere, green and black swirling sky aren't the most welcoming features, but it has own beauty, just not many see it."

"It even has own government, not influenced by Titans at all. By the way, they are locked down. Don't you worry about that. So, it has own rulers - Ghost Kings, not to be confused with the same named title in the Underworld. Many ghosts think that the power is everything. No matter who the person was, if someone beats the ruler in a fair fight, they pledge allegiance to the winner. This tradition was abandoned long ago, since the last King turned into mad tyrant and was locked away."

"Stop avoiding the topic," Zeus growled.

Danny regarded him with 'Are you serious?' look, before shaking his head.

"The point is, Pariah remained locked for millennias, until one year ago. He was unsealed because of one fruitloop, just because Plasmius wanted the Crown. Truly unique artifact. It can make mortal a God if it doesn't kill him, and make a God ten times more powerful."

"How can something so powerful remain unnoticed then?"

"You think that's powerful? How about a gauntlet which can change the world, change the time, cancel laws of physics and create new ones. All what's needed is the wearer's imagination. We just threw it into the Pit, it's too dangerous to keep around, plus it's indestructible. As for the Crown, Pariah's new reign didn't last for long. Try to guess who finished him off."

All what was lacking was a huge neon arrow sign pointing at the white haired teen. Danny's shoulders sank as he didn't receive any response. He snapped his fingers. One flash of light later he looked differently. Instead of baggy T-shirt he was wearing black outfit with green buttons and metal 'D' badge. On the place of blue jeans were black pants. He was wearing pearly white boots and gloves, with shoulder cape of the same color. The most interesting thing was burning green crown on his head. Danny grinned innocently.

"Isn't that a lovely reunion, dear cousins?"

Silence.

"COUSINS?!"

"Yeesh, not so loud," Danny rubbed his sensitive ears. "Too sad that the other Gods are not here, oh, well, we'll have plenty of time to talk. Yes, I'm a son of the Time Lord." He raised his head proudly. "Born and raised in Tartarus and the one who is in charge of it right now. I think I'm supposed to know about the world I rule. And yes, I AM a God. Your question is answered, Percy."

"That's a lot to take in," Poseidon commented.

"A LOT TO TAKE IN?! There is a brat who claims to be immortal!" Zeus shouted.

"I'm not much younger than you. I was born right after Titanomachy, I just stuck in a time hole for many, many years without maturing. And. How many times you shot at me with lightings? I bet even Heracles would have been turned into shish kebob by now. And he is your kid. I think that proves my immortality. Unless you raped with my Mom, too. Wouldn't be surprising."

"YOU. HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Zeus shouted.

Meanwhile Percy was shifting on his feet, hoping that they won't start throwing things.

"Don't worry about it too much," he suddenly heard, before looking at his father, who gave a small smile. "It's a common thing here."

"You argue often?"

"Constantly. The recent events were just the boiling point. While Lord Zeus was busy with trying to kill your apparent uncle, we didn't get the chance to learn what exactly happened with the lighting bolt."

Percy got the message. "Well..."

He told Poseidon everything, just as it had happened in all details.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Ares has something to do with this. Proud and impulsive..."

"Lord?" Percy asked.

"Yes?"

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else...something else...came up with the idea. In the dreams, the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?"

"No," Percy said. "I mean, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling was different. I felt it when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods. What was in that pit?"

Poseidon regarded him "Have you not guessed?"

"Kronos. The king of the Titans."

Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "In the First War, Percy, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos's remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."

"He's healing. He's coming back."

"About that we should ask the one who lives not far away from him," Poseidon pointed his trident towards still arguing white haired teen. "Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do."

"But..." Percy stopped myself. Arguing would do no good. It would very possibly anger the only god who he had on his side, well, maybe except Danny, but his position was questionable. "As ... as you wish, Father."

A faint smile played on his lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?"

"No ... sir."

"I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained." He rose to his full height and took up his trident. Then he shimmered and became the size of a regular man, standing directly in front of Percy. All of this remained unnoticed by the arguing relatives. "You must go, child. But first, know that your mother has returned."

Percy stared at him, completely stunned. "My mother?"

"You will find her at home. Hades sent her when his helm was recovered. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts."

His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe it. "Do you ... would you ..."

Poseidon's eyes took on a little sadness. "When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting in your room."

"A package?"

"You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path, Percy. You must decide."

Percy nodded, though he didn't know what he meant.

"Your mother is a queen among women," Poseidon said wistfully. "I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still ... I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic."

Percy tried not to feel hurt. "I don't mind, Father."

"Not yet, perhaps," he said. "Not yet. But it was an unforgivable mistake on my part."

"I'll leave you then." Percy bowed awkwardly. "I-I won't bother you again."

He was five steps away when he called, "Perseus."

He turned.

There was a different light in his eyes, a fiery kind of pride. "You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God."

Percy gave a faint smile, before going out of the building. Poseidon smiled slightly as well.

'Now for the less pleasant part,' Poseidon thought, looking at the rest of his family.


	18. Chapter XVIII: The lighting thief

Living in a world where what is considered a mythology is actually truth, and actual beasts could devour you the second you step out of safe zone, survival could be considered an achievement. And it was. After Percy's arrival they threw a huge feast, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made in their absence. Annabeth's was very nice, her half brothers and sisters did a very good job. And since Percy didn't have any, Ares cabin did him a favor. He felt no remorse burning his shroud.

But, there was no sign of Danny. Ellie was in care of Annabeth for the entire day, but the girl seemed pretty comfortable without her parent, which was rather strange for a child of her age. She was smart one, Ellie never planned to go out of the Camp, even if she gave the Athena's daughter a heart attack when she dissappeared without a sign. She couldn't understand how Danny handled the baby girl. Ellie was smart, she knew that going out of the Camp was dangerous.

She remained within its borders, even if she was a goddess, claws and teeth were painful. Clarisse and other members of Ares cabin didn't bother the girl, they only 'disliked' her father. And speaking of, Clarisse had cornered Percy and demanded to know what happened on Olympus. The last one just offered to tell at the feast and that was enough for her to leave him alone for some time.

And an hour of feast had come. Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabinmates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

Ellie was sitting on a tree branch nearby. How she got there was still a question.

"Hey, guys," Connor from Hermes cabin said. "Have you noticed that Mr. D isn't here?"

Percy looked at where the god was supposed to sit, and truly enough, his seat was empty.

"I heard there is something messy up there. Do you think Danny has something to do with this?"

"I won't be surprised. Have you seen how much Lord Zeus hates him? Plus all that thunder..."

The musings were interrupted by a loud ripping sound. Everyone looked at where the sound came from and saw a green tear hanging in the air. Almost everyone was stunned by seeing Phantom, wearing regal clothes and a green burning crown on top of his head. He looked really majestic in that stuff, but the image was ruined by an expression of exasperation on his face. Danny rubbed his temples with his free gloved hand, while leaning on cane with another.

"Now I understand why Hades never comes up there," he complained. "The headache is unbearable."

"You gave all of us headache, it is only fair," Dionysus appeared in his seat, summoning a can of Pepsi in his hand.

Danny gasped in fake surprise. "You hurt me, D, how can you say such things to your uncle?"

Everyone stared at him, not being able to process what was going on. Phantom turned to the bonfire and grinned.

"Oh, bonfire ceremony, cool," he uncapped his pearly cape and threw it into the fire. Wiping his hands, Danny looked at the crowd. "Alright, where is..."

"Daddy!" Ellie jumped on him, earning a laugh from the stark haired teen.

"Here you are," he chuckled, putting his daughter on the ground.

"Alright, guys, I have several messages," Phantom said, "First, I'm being kicked out of the camp after the summer ends. Big guys on Olympus would prefer me to stay at Tartarus."

"TARTARUS?!" Several yells of shock were hard.

"I know it sounds nasty. But hey, being the Lord of Tartarus kinda obliges me to be present in my domain. I have already missed the meeting of ruling council, and I have a lot of things to be concerned about now. I swear, it's like Walker has periods when he wants to imprison everyone in sight," he muttered, before coughing. "Anyways, if you ever visit this world, call me, you are related to the King and so, police will treat you as such."

Percy snorted quietly. Like he ever will visit Tartarus.

"Alright, Phantom, cease this propaganda already and get to the point," Dionysus grumbled, before sipping on his drink.

"Fine, I'm also the God of Sass and pranks, so you know. Nice prank or comeback will give you my blessing. Have I said everything? Ah, yes, one more thing. Since I'm richer than Hades himself, I decided to put the money to good use. Even if I spent one night in Hermes cabin, I want to thank you guys for warm welcome. Your cabin is in need of repairs and expansion. I have Hermes' permission, if someone wonders. We signed a few papers," Danny shrugged.

Judging from stars in the eyes of Hermes cabin inhabitants, he just gained a bunch of worshippers.

"Well, we are done with messages, now on with the feast. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Everything went as usual since that day. Of course, Danny was receiving constant glances. Not that much of a fear, more like of how unusual it looked. To see a God casually walking around, sure there was Mr. D, but he constantly looked like he was about to rip off the head of one who comes close enough to him. But Phantom's attitude hadn't changed at all, just like when he just came to the camp. Like he didn't notice all the attention. Well, he got used to attention, being beloved monarch does that.

The Gods had split into two parts, those who were sympathetic to the newly found relative, and those who wanted his pelt. Some remained neutral in that matter. Danny's haters luckily were a minority, namely Ares and Aphrodite, led, of course, by Lord 'Air-in-the-head'. Those who were on his side had own reasons to respect the boy. Poseidon appreciated Phantom's assistance in the case of thievery. Athena and Hephaestus found his knowledge and crafting skills quite impressive. Hermes liked his trading streak, and Hera liked Phantom's honesty in family matters.

His promise of rebuilding Hermes cabin was put into completion almost instantly. While the construction was going on, some members of the cabin had to sleep in other cabins. That's why Phantom ordered to do it as quick as possible. All the while the campers saw strange creatures running around. They all had glowing eyes of different colors, skins of either green, blue or snow white colors. They were conversing in a weird language, which sounded like a complex of babbling. It was a Ghost speech.

The cabin was made in less than a week, and was now twice bigger, with several fully equipped personal bathrooms, and Danny's personal bedroom, just in case he will be in the Camp again. It also included completely new furniture. When some kids saw their new living place they broke into tears.

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors.

Danny decided to spend time with his baby girl, since he previously was too occupied with work. They spent together the entire day, going out of the Camp on a small field trip. His godly rank allowed him to leave and come whenever he wanted. It always made Phantom happy to see a joyous smile on his daughter's face or hearing her childish laughter. He was glad to be an unorthodoxal God. He couldn't imagine his life away from her. Unlike, as he came to think, many of them. The family returned in the evening, right to the time of fireworks.

Ellie was sitting on her father's shoulders, as her eyes were becoming heavy. Phantom was the only person who had more stamina than her, and was able to wear her out. On his way Danny saw Grover. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"Hey, goatman, where are you going?" Phantom asked, earning quiet giggles from Ellie.

"Hey Danny," Grover mumbled. He did NOT like the nickname. But angering the God was the last thing on his list. "I'm off to search for Pan."

"Oh," Danny said slowly. Yeah, how could he forget? "Have you said goodbye to Percy and Beth already?"

Grover nodded slowly.

"Well, good luck, man," the God grinned. "Do you need standard godly present on your adventure?"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a satyr searching for Pan."

"Really? And what do you call our recent ordeal? A satyr who went on a quest and succeeded," Phantom kept the smile. "Anyways, what do you want? Oh, wait, I have an idea."

Danny clenched the fist, and when he unclenched it, there was a library card.

"An access to the biggest library in all worlds where you can probably find an information," he smirked at Grover's expression, handing it to satyr.

"Wait, where is that library?" He asked warily, taking the card.

"It is territory under my direct control, pal. Don't worry, that place is largely inhabited by harmless people, urbanized area. Just don't insult the librarian, you don't want that."

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Just keep it in case you change your mind," Danny argued. "When you want to get there, just press the numbers of printed code in numeral order. Same thing when you want to return."

"Alright, thanks, Danny."

Phantom shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't mention it, eternal luck on your quest, pal," he said, patting Grover on shoulder.

"Bye, goatman!" Ellie waved her hand in goodbye, making Danny snicker.

Unable to resist her cuteness, Grover smiled, before waving his hand too. Then he walked off and dissappeared in the woods. Phantom family then went to watch the fireworks.

The July passed too quick to notice. Sadly, Danny was forbidden from competitions because of unfair advantage. However, he and Dionysus started making bets on teams, turning into average rivaling football fans, and causing Chiron to put a palm over his eyes and shake his head.

One of the days Danny was walking through the camp and noticed Percy staring thoughtfully at the attic of Big House. Phantom approached the demigod and look up there as well.

"What do you think about?" He asked.

Percy sighed. "Danny, do you remember the prophecy?"

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think it was completed?"

Danny crossed his hands and hummed in thought.

"Hm, let's see here...You shall go west, and face the god who has turned..."

"Been there, done that, even though the traitor had turned out to be Ares rather than Hades."

"You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned..."

"Check. One master bolt delivered. One helm of darkness back on Hades's oily head."

"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend..."

"That's what bothers me. Ares had pretended to be our friend, then betrayed us. That must be what the Oracle meant...do you think that, too?"

Danny's eyes narrowed in thought. He rubbed his chin with gloved hand. "Honestly, I don't know, you never know with people with foresight. Maybe you are right, maybe by betrayal the Oracle meant me hiding my true heritage. Maybe...something else...Uh, I don't have a clue."

He lied.

The last night of the summer session came all too quickly, and the campers had one last meal together. They burned part of their dinner for the gods. Danny felt the smell of that food, which was still nice despite the fact that it was burned off. Which in turn meant someone gave him offerings. Alright, he definitely got some worshippers.

At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

I got my own leather necklace, and when I saw the bead for my first summer, I was glad the firelight covered my blushing. The design was pitch black, with a sea-green trident shimmering in the center.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause. Danny stood by the side, clapping with his hands, while not taking his eyes off the blond for some reason. Since he was the God, he didn't receive such ceremony, but it's not like he needed some...awesome...cool...beads. No, just thank you was enough.

When Danny put Ellie to sleep, he stood on watch for the entire night. But it proved to be pointless, since no one left or entered. When people started waking up and packing belongings, Danny pretended that he woke up just now. He sat on the grass outside.

The campgrounds were mostly deserted, shimmering in the August heat. All the campers were in their cabins packing up, or running around with brooms and mops, getting ready for final inspection. Argus was helping some of the Aphrodite kids haul their Gucci suitcases and makeup kits over the hill, where the camp's shuttle bus would be waiting to take them to the airport.

Then Danny noticed Luke coming out of the cabin, before taking course to the sword-fighters arena. Narrowing his eyes, Phantom got up and followed the demigod.

His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword he'd never seen before. It must've been a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. His orange counselor's shirt was dripping with sweat. His expression was so intense, as if his life might've really been in danger. Danny watched, as Luke disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.

They were only dummies, but Phantom still couldn't help being impressed by Luke's skill. The guy was a nice fighter. It made him wonder, however, how he possibly could've failed at his quest.

Finally, he saw Danny, and stopped mid-swing. "Danny."

"Good morning, Luke," Phantom greeted. Luke noticed strange notes in his voice. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"It's okay," he said, lowering his sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice."

"Those dummies one day will return from the Underworld to take revenge," Danny deadpanned.

The blond couldn't help but feel that his grand uncle was implying something.

Luke shrugged. "We build new ones every summer. Oh, hey, Percy," he suddenly called.

Danny glanced back and saw Percy approaching them. He cursed mentally. It was the perfect opportunity...wait, that's even better. He grinned internally, and his already glowing eyes got a more pronounced gleam in them.

"Morning, Percy," Danny smiled cheerfully. "Last summer practice, I take it?"

"That was basically the plan, yeah. What's with the sword?"

Now that his sword wasn't swirling around, Danny could see something odd about it. The blade was two different types of metal, one edge bronze, the other steel. Phantom realized why was it made like that. A rather pragmatic idea came into his mind.

"Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter."

"Backbiter? Sounds like a weapon to stab in the back," Danny joked. He saw not amused faces. "Fine, I didn't put much effort in this pun. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep today. Anyways, have fun, I'll go check up if Ellie woke up. We have to pack our things, too."

With that Phantom walked away, giving Percy a serious glance, unnoticed by the blond, and when he was out of sight, Danny became invisible and floated back to the two demigods.

"Why does it have two colors?" Percy asked.

Luke turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both."

Danny's suspicions were confirmed.

Percy thought about what Chiron had told him when they started the quest, that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that."

"They probably can't," Luke agreed. "It's one of a kind."

He gave Percy a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

Percy hesitated. He should've felt relieved that Luke was being so friendly. Ever since he'd gotten back from the quest, he'd been acting a little distant. Danny would have facepalmed as similar thought crossed his mind, but it would have been so loud.

"You think it's a good idea?" Percy asked. "I mean..."

"Aw, come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of Cokes. "Drinks are on me."

Danny wondered what would be better for his plan. If he took the bait or didn't.

"Where did you get them?" Percy asked.

Luke shrugged. "Danny smuggled those. He can leave the camp, after all."

'You son of a...'

"Sure," Percy decided. "Why not?"

They walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. Danny from his point beside was sweating. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice cool caves.

They found a shady spot by the creek where Clarisse's spear was broken during the first capture the flag game. They sat on a big rock, drank the Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods. Danny so wanted cool, refreshing coke...he shook his head, he will drink it later.

After a while Luke said, "You miss being on a quest?"

"With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I miss it," Percy admitted. "You?"

A shadow passed over his face.

At the moment, he looked weary, and angry, and not at all handsome. His blond hair was gray in the sunlight. The scar on his face looked deeper than usual.

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," he told him.

Danny groaned mentally. Why he would tell a teary story? Why?!

"Ever since Thalia ... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'"

He crumpled his Coke can and threw into the creek, which really shocked Percy. One of the first things you learn at CampHalf-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and the naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud.

"The heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

Luke gave him a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say good-bye."

He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at his feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of his hand. A scorpion.

Percy started to go for his pen. Danny waited for the right moment.

"I wouldn't," Luke cautioned. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what..."

Then it hit him.

You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.

"You," Percy said.

Luke stood calmly and brushed off his jeans.

The scorpion paid him no attention. It kept its beady black eyes on Percy, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto his shoe.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it, the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics, being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods."

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Danny floated barely above the ground, Luke would have heard his footsteps.

"Luke ... you're talking about our parents," Percy said.

Luke laughed, while Danny grudgingly understood where his opinion came from..."That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"I wonder what you think about me," Danny materialized out of thin air, pointing his sword at Luke's throat. "Go on."

"You knew about this, didn't you?" The blonde growled.

"When I gave this matter enough thought."

"And yet you sent Percy to his possible death?"

Danny glanced at Percy, who narrowed his eyes slightly. A guilty expression formed on Phantom's face. Using the distraction, Luke moved away and took his sword in one swift motion.

"That's the problem with you, Gods, you are arrogant, manipulative fools, who think that they are invincible."

"And how Titans are better? Kronos ate his children. Has your Dad ever thought of doing such thing?"

The air got colder, but Phantom ignored it.

"You should be careful with names," Luke warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams," Percy realized as the scorpion crawled up his leg.

Luke's eye twitched. "He spoke to you, too, Percy. You should've listened."

"He's brainwashing you, Luke."

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"That's not an easy quest," Danny said. "Hercules did it."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this," he pointed angrily at his scar, "and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

"You are speaking in controversy, Luke. You call getting the apples a repeating, but where is the glory in THEFT?" Danny asked.

The scorpion was sitting on Percy's knee now, staring at him with its glittering eyes. Percy tried to keep his voice level. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?"

Luke's smile wavered. "I ... I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt, Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke drew his new sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord of the Titans ... h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way, from Ares down to Tartarus."

"You summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest," Percy assumed. Danny smiled internally, he was getting better in deduction.

"We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked."

"The flying shoes were cursed," Danny said. "They were supposed to drag Percy and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would have, if he'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse."

Luke looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on Percy's thigh. "You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."

"Thalia gave her life to save you," Danny said. "And this is how you repay her?"

"Don't speak of Thalia!" he shouted. "You Gods let her die! That's one of the many things you will pay for."

"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos," Percy said.

"I've been used?" Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest—the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug," Danny said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself."

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Phantom. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me into fighting you. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Clean his shoes, oh, I bet it is glorious," Danny taunted.

Luke saw that Phantom was now closer to Percy than before. He was trying to take the scorpion off. The blonde glared at him.

"Too late, Phantom."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

The scorpion lunged.

Danny jumped closer to Percy and swatted it away with his hand, being faster than the demigod. Phantom cut the creature in half.

"Flames, he got away," Phantom cursed. "You alright?"

"Yes. So I was a bait?" Percy asked angrily, getting up.

Danny sighed. "I needed a confirmation, Percy. He wouldn't have acted if I was present."

"Could at least warn me!"

"I did. As much as I could without raising suspicions. Besides, I don't want to offend, but you aren't the best actor."

"But you don't heal in water," the demigod grumbled.

Danny smirked. "We all have flaws," he shrugged, before sighing. "Here comes the worst part...we need to prove that Luke is guilty, but how...bingo."

"What do you mean?"

"Niriads."

-Later-

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods..."

"Won't even talk about Kronos," Danny shook his head, crossing his hands. "Zeus declared the matter closed."

Chiron nodded, "Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."

"Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place..."

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you ..."

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

Danny snorted. "You sound like my father, Chiron. Think about it that way, Percy. For example Athena was born only because Zeus learned a prophesy about her, which was precisely what he wanted to avoid."

Chiron nodded in support.

"But we can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy said.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"Assuming I live that long."

Chiron put his hand on his ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice..." I got the feeling that he had a very definite opinion, and it was taking all his willpower not to advise me. "But you must decide whether to stay at CampHalf-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

His expression told Percy could be no more discussion; he had said as much as he could.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

He glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear ... whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who's here?" Percy asked.

Nobody answered. Chiron rolled himself out of the room. Everyone heard the wheels of his chair clunk carefully down the front steps, two at a time. Danny rose from his seat and leaned against the wall, looking out of the window.

"You know, Percy, when father asked me to guard you, I expected a useless wimp," he turned to him and smiled. "At the beginning, I saw as such. But you have managed to prove me wrong. Granted, I thought many battles instead of you, but I saw you practicing, I saw what you can actually can and I will support Chiron. You will make a great hero, maybe there is something big you are destined to fulfill. Goodbye, Percy, Annabeth," he nodded to each of them, before walking to the doorway. He gave them one last glance.

"And who knows, maybe our paths will cross again."

And with that being said, the Lord of Tartarus left.

 **A.N. Finally this story is done. I wrote it literally in a few hours. Now my consciousness is clear. Have a good day.**


	19. Bonus(cuziwant)

A.N. This is a oneshot addition. Please, don't expect a full blown sequel. I just really wanted to make this part.

"Hm, this place looks better on the booklet."

Danny wasn't quite sure what he had expected from the town in front of him. Maybe a bit cleaner place, but then again, it wasn't an always shining Olympus. He was standing near the sign saying 'Amity Park, a nice place to live'. From his divine point of view Phantom couldn't complain. No point in demanding everything from the mortals, but he was fine with all their flaws. Nature was not his domain, and all the litter on the grass near the road thus was not his concern. But tossing the bottle in the bin was not hard, so he did just that.

The cars were pulling by as he walked down the pavement to the town. Danny had discussed the matter with the most air-headed god of Olympus, and, after hard debates, Phantom convinced the guy that letting more creatures come out of his domain was too dangerous for the young demigods. Despite the fact that Zeus's own daughter fell victim to them, the old man was obviously distrustful of the upstart divine. Why would Phantom limit his influence over the mortal plane? There was no ulterior motive, Danny just wanted his relatives to be safe from the dangers. They were gods, taking care of their children was a piece of cake.

But he had to arrange with Hades as well. Phantom hadn't had a chance to talk this out yet. Danny could watch the gates to Tartarus, but the Underworld was his cousin's domain. Something told the young god that it wouldn't be easy. The poor guy was too bitter, even with his lovely helmet.

Nevertheless, here he was. Danny arrived to the town of Amity Park with only one aim - to close the unregistered gateway. He wished he could be the all seeing. But no, he couldn't even pinpoint a location. Phantom had to conduct an investigation, because his father decided to be playful. Honestly, Danny had other things to take care of, more important than pointlessly looking around. Spend time with his sweet child for example. He had to wrap it up as soon as possible.

Danny entered the town's border after walking down the hill. In his hand was the silver cane - his key to jumping wherever he wanted on a snap of the fingers. Or a swing of his hand. But the regal looking artifact demanded an according outfit. So he was dressed in a white shirt, with black pants, held by a black leather belt. On his feet were black gleaming shoes. He didn't like such clothes, but otherwise Danny would look ridiculous. His neon eyes were covered by sunglasses, his stark hair was still a mess. Nothing could be done about this one.

The sky was bright blue and absolutely clear, the weather was scorching hot in the entire state of Illinois. Phantom could cool down the air around him, thankfully. He could see the relief of the passers-by, who thought it was just a soft cool wind. Danny hoped that Zeus wouldn't start a storm just to strike him with lighting for Clockwork knows what time. It wasn't painful, but it was annoying as hell. But Phantom guessed that with Master bolt it wasn't going to be as petty as before.

Looking around, Danny saw the rows of oddly similar houses, nothing pretentious, but not poor either. Just your normal housing in a suburban area. It was almost boring, but then again, a month ago he had traveled around the entire country. A small town looked very bland compared to this. Sitting on a bench at the bus stop, Phantom resorted to his senses.

That scent. The entire city was overflowing with the otherworldly energy, and those people were simply living their lives without even knowing about the menace. They were lucky that Amity Park was a far stretch from New-York, where the potential prey of the beasts flocked. It was quicker for them to exit in much closer spots. Otherwise the entire city would be a ghost town, mystical disguise or not. And he had heard rumors about the strange creatures, so the place was not safe for living at all. Such concentration of energy made it impossible to pinpoint the exact spot to just come and close it. And going around asking 'Where is the portal to the mythical world of damnation is' was a no go either.

That complicated the matters. Maybe he should ask about some town stories, which probably had a real background. Yes, that would be best.

"Now, what is the place where I can do that..."

After muttering to himself, Phantom unfolded a map from his pocket. The town's administration REALLY wanted to attract more people, this booklet was cheap and the included map was very informative. As it turned out, the town had an attraction park, and a usual one. Both were admirably big, but didn't fulfill the purpose Phantom needed them to. He needed a place where all the gossips were concentrated. The biggest gossipers of them all were the elderly and the young. The first for the lack of other activities. The latter for their nosy nature. Jeez, Danny sounded like an old man himself. Then again, he was born barely after the fall of the Titans.

There was a shopping center. An only one, but fairly large, which was perfect for the young, helpless god. Phantom got up and decided to take a bus to the place. He stood near the metal rod holding the glass roof of the bus stop. People were curious about him, honestly, was that cane or the white hair? Danny couldn't put a finger on what exactly they found interesting. Why was he wearing sunglasses while being able to hide the unusual eyes? Because he felt like doing so.

Finally the old bus pulled to the place and Phantom groaned internally. Just peachy. The mayor should have taken care of transport, it was one of many faces of the town, which could leave an impression on the tourists. What was his name? Vlad Masters, if he had recalled correctly. The guy was also the richest man on Earth, and probably had his reasons to move into gods forsaken town. Sitting on the seat in the back of the bus, Danny let himself wonder. The only Vlad he knew was Plasmius - a huge nuisance in his backside. That ghost always let his arrogance cloud his better judgement. To challenge a god - one cannot be so stupid. Not that he knew about his opponent's immortality...But he did help Danny ascend to his current post.

However, the pondering was immediately stopped once through the doors emerged an old lady, causing a flashback in Danny's mind. The same velvet dress, lace gloves and knit hat. The same face. And this time she did not linger, coming straight to him. Phantom remained calm, knowing that she would not attack him now. Not when there was little she could do. The lady sat near Danny, and the stark haired teen didn't even look to the side.

"Hello, Alecto," He greeted as if he wasn't talking to one of the dreaded Kindly Ones. "Was there something you needed?"

"Lord Hades sends a message," Alecto responded.

That sparked Phantom's interest. "Really now? What is it?"

"He seeks to settle the issues and discuss the common problems with your domains being so close to each other."

Danny smirked. "Oh, that is nice of him. What's the date, though? Wouldn't want to visit my cousin in improper time."

She was a bit surprised at how easily the boy took the invitation.

"You will have to arrange this yourself," Alecto said in her raspy old voice. "The time arrangement is not of the essence. But Lord Hades wants to be done with it as soon as possible."

"I'll be free on Sunday. Tell him that and ask if he will be free at that time. If not, I'll just send a message myself."

The Fury nodded and stared away, waiting for the next stop. The bus shook from time to time, bumping into obstacles on the road. Danny shifted back in his seat, which looked like Jackson Pollock got drunk and drew the pattern for the soft part of it. Nothing unusual about that.

"Why the old lady, though?" He asked, changing the topic and smirking. "Mrs Dodds looked better, not to offend."

She didn't seem much eager to speak more than Hades had ordered her. Phantom sighed, but he was yet to receive a denial of conversation, which was enough for his chatty mouth.

"Quite a strange ordeal," he noted. "Brings back memories. Sorry for what happened back there, but you did try to kill us."

"Are you actually apologizing right now?" Alecto asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. It was all a misunderstanding, so why would I need to be angry? That's your job, but then again, I am Lord of Tartarus."

The weather outside was going to get worse. Danny had seen the dark clouds on a distance, they were slowly creeping closer.

"Too soft for your own good."

"Oh, you haven't seen Walker's prison," Danny mumbled, tapping on the silver head of his cane. "Some renegades would wish to be sent under your tender 'care'. That's why I never bring Ellie with me there."

Finally the bus stopped. It was Alecto's stop. She got up, but as she was about to exit, Danny called for her, making the fury turn to him.

"Tell Hades I'm sorry about that mess in his domain I've done."

The old lady snorted and left the bus. The people around, as usual, were unaware of the main point of the conversation. For them, it was a mere polite conversation between a senior woman and a teenage boy. Danny loved the Mist, it always came in handy. Phantom leaned back, the entire back row was at his disposal. Maybe he should have taken a bike, but Danny could bear the public transport, his pride wasn't that big.

A few stops later it was time for Phantom to step out of the bus, paying for his ride. He took a look at the mall. Nothing out of ordinary, modern looking, with glass roof and outside signs of the shops inside. A parking spot was filled with greenery. Danny continued his path, whistling a tune under his nose. Ah, he loved walking among mortals so much. He hadn't had much experience before. But he felt so smug around them, because he was something far different from what they had thought of him.

Entering the mall, Phantom was greeted by the cool wind of conditioner and a strong smell of food. A court was nearby, Danny decided. And that's exactly where he went. He wasn't interested in the shops, there were malls even in Tartarus/Ghost Zone. Capitalism got even there. Well, the souls of traders had to indulge themselves into something, so why not? And the quality of goods was on adequate level. But Danny did see some pretty shoes and T-shirts on his way.

Finally Phantom made it to the place. It was filled to the brim with people. Figures, there weren't many places to go to. And it was still summer, so there was also plenty of free time for the audience Danny sought. But another problem appeared, he didn't know how to instigate the conversation on the required topic. But then his stomach begged to be filled. He wouldn't die because of food deprivation, but no need to remain without it for no reason. Besides, he wanted to try the fast food. He hadn't had enough time on his journey to enjoy all its sorts.

Phantom took food from the small branch of the Nasty Burger series. He had seen a full blown building of the fast food restaurant. Danny just liked its name, so he had probably got caught in the advertising policy. Guilty. He bought a stereotypical set, consisting of a burger, a set of fries and coke. With a credit card he may have borrowed from the Lotus hotel. Danny took a spare seat and got eating, careful not to sully his perfectly clean clothes.

He actually enjoyed his meal. Despite the name it was very good. As he was sipping from the big cup, Phantom listened for the surroundings. Mostly it was gibberish on the casual topics. Boring. But then Danny caught something from one of the tables.

"You can't be serious."

"I mean it, Tucker," a female voice sounded. "I saw a ghost yesterday."

Phantom choked slightly on his drink.

He half turned their way, looking at the two with the edge of his right eye. There were two teens, about his age. One was a dark skinned guy in yellow hoodie and a red cap, with glasses over his green eyes. Danny was somehow reminded of Grover. Maybe it was the ridiculous choice of attire, or maybe the geeky air around him. In Grover's case this very air was a facade, but this time it must be honest. He was holding a PDA in his hand, at the same time watching and listening to his companion.

Just looking at he made Danny freeze. Ancients, she was beautiful. She was dressed in a black tank top with a purple circle on the chest, black and green skirt, with purple stockings beneath. And golly, that combat boots of hers could stamp any beast from Phantom's domain. She must have been a goth. But it was her face which caught his attention the most. Her features were soft, her lips were coated in dark purple lipstick. The girl's eyes were of vibrant lilac color, and Danny couldn't help but stare at her dark beauty. Shaking his head, he continued to listen.

"I will probably regret asking, but where?" Tucker asked.

"It's that old warehouse near the coast. You know, which is rumored to be haunted?"

"Sam, do I even want to know what you were doing there at night?"

"Just going back from that club I like. That poetry evening was long," the girl, Sam, continued dryly. "Anyways, I heard some noise from the inside, so I decided to take a look. I climbed and looked through the window atop. There was a ghost - small, blue, but glowing."

Danny was interrupted from his eavesdropping by a mall worker, who asked if he could take away the emptied tray. Phantom just agreed dismissively, forgetting that it wasn't one of his servants. The guy muttered something about his pathetic life and cat exam, whatever that thing was. Poor fellow, Phantom absentmindedly put a hundred dollars bill in his pocket. He was hellishly rich, after all. Maybe Danny was also a latent god of pity, who knew. The teen returned to his observations. Sadly he had missed a part of the conversation of the two teens.

Maybe he should make a move, Danny decided. Ask directly. He hadn't noticed how he wasn't even trying to hide his interest, staring at them. But he noticed what followed. Some well built jock in a red jacket approached their table, along with a companion of his own. A stupid grin on his face told Danny that nothing good was going to come out of the situation. And as if he had received his father's powers, he guessed it just right. The blonde put his hands on their table, making it shake.

"Hello there, geeks, haven't expected to see ya here," he said in a voice which made Danny want to punch him in the face.

School bully, he rolled his neon eyes. Well, won't be the first one he had encountered.

"And why so, Dash?" Sam asked sarcastically. "I'm surprised you still CAN see through the shine of your ego."

Danny smirked, he liked her more and more. For a while he was going to stay back, Phantom was interested to see where it would go. Tucker wasn't that brave, squirming just a little bit under the narrowed gaze of the jock.

"We are just enjoying our time," he said timidly.

"I have been bored without my favorite punching bag," Dash laughed, cracking his knuckles. "How am I going to live till the end of the summer without it? You know, I saw a very pretty trash bin on the way here..."

"Yes, there must be a reason you seek trash bins so much."

Everyone looked to the side, seeing another boy appear out of nowhere. Danny was grinning from ear to ear.

"I haven't been here before, but is situation with food so bad?" He asked. "I can give you money. You need to eat properly."

"What did you say, twerp?" Dash growled.

He was confused who the hell that kid was. Danny wasn't the tiniest big shorter than him. But his muscles weren't as bulky, so it fooled Dash into thinking that the stark haired kid was weaker than him. Such naivety.

"Elliot?" Sam asked in confusion.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "I believe you mistook me for someone else, Miss. We haven't been acquainted yet, but please wait just a bit."

His politeness was surprising to her. Hopefully it wasn't some snobbish sort Sam's parents were all too familiar with.

"Look," Phantom leaned on his cane. Something in his voice made everyone listen closely. "You better leave now. No need to start troubles here in front of everyone."

"Who are you to boss me? Do you know who I am?"

"A snobbish brat who thinks too high of himself?" Danny pretended to really think hard, which made Tucker and Sam snicker quietly. But they were worried what would happen. "Believe me, you are yet to impress me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes," Danny stated bluntly.

"Then how about we meet outside and solve this like men? Or are you chickening?"

"I have more important things to do," Phantom said in a bored tone. "Honestly, you will not be able to get to the stairs without slipping on your shoelaces. Why bother?"

"Oh, so you are chickening," Dash smirked. "C'mon, Kwan, it got boring anyway."

To be honest, there was something about the guy which unnerved the jock. He couldn't say what exactly, but a shiver was going down his spine.

"Thanks for stepping in, dude," Tucker said and breathed a sigh. "Dash and his henchmen are so annoying."

"I can tell," Danny said in amusement. "But as I said..."

A loud yelped followed. The people looked and saw that Dash had tripped into his friend and both of them fell on the table, flipping the food on their heads. Danny smirked. The shoelaces were indeed loose.

"He is not worth the effort," he finished. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course," Tucker beamed. "Right, Sam?"

"Oh, yes, you can," Sam responded, snapping out of the observation.

She was just thinking about something, and Danny noticed this.

"So," he began. "I am Daniel. But I would ask you to call me Danny."

"Oh, I am Tuck..."

"Tucker and Sam," Danny chuckled. "Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Forgive my intrusion."

"Are you always talking like that?" Tucker asked, clearly not bothered by the latter part.

"Nope," Danny popped a 'p'. "I just get a lot from my father. Being polite will never hurt."

"So, if you have overheard..." Sam got his attention, saying this without enthusiasm. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Phantom asked innocently. "Ghosts? I have seen plenty myself, why would I judge?"

That got the girl's interest, which made the stark haired teen smile inwardly. He was glad that their fields of interests crossed, albeit in a different way.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Why, yes. I've got plenty of stories. My specialty is ghosts, otherwise my last name wouldn't be Phantom."

"Really? That's your last name?" The girl said dryly.

"From the day I was born. My family is quite old, I dare say that we originate from ancient Greece. And boy, are we a huge and dysfunctional family," Danny laughed at some inward joke.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, these are things I'm not going to share."

Yeah, try to explain that some of his relatives practiced rape and incest at some point. They don't do it now, probably affected by cultural changes. Only cheating remained. Besides, Phantom didn't want to be zapped again here of all places. Although Zeus had to have something to do but pester him with this thing.

Sam and Tucker meanwhile exchanged glances. Hopefully it was nothing serious. After all, Danny seemed to be very nice.

"And where are you from, Danny?"

"Huh. I don't have a constant place in this country."

"Are you a foreigner?" Asked Sam, somewhat apprehensively.

"You can say that...and why such reaction?"

"There just has been one jerk," Tucker began.

"He claimed to be a Hungarian. Faking accent and all that. All he told me was a lie," the goth said bitterly, not fond of the memory at all.

"And his name is Elliot and he looks like me, am I right?" Phantom smirked.

He received nods.

"Well, this guy will get what's coming to him eventually," Danny stretched his shoulders.

Why did it sound so ominous?

"Let's change the topic from this loser," he grinned. "What was that about ghosts?"

"If you wanted to find them, this is the place you need," Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "We basically got used to this by now."

"Yeah, on this rate Fentons are going to be rich."

Danny laughed. Oh, the irony.

"Ah, D, you sure have father's sight," he said, probably hoping that somehow he overheard this.

His new friends just looked curiously at him. Seeing this, Phantom beamed again.

"Ah, it's just I was once called this last name by mistake. Anyways, who are these Fentons?"

"Ghost hunters. They invent a lot of stuff to defend against them."

Sam took out a bracelet. "Can you imagine? This thing can ward them off with a zap of electricity."

To say that Danny was impressed would be a huge understatement. If the thing worked, of course. For mortals to create something to really defend against the beings of otherworldly nature...it also made him wary. Just to what extent did this go? He had to pay their family a visit one day. It may concern his cousins as well. These people weren't supposed to meet the creatures in the first place.

"And where do they live?"

Somehow it made the others laugh. "Just look for the building which looks like a UFO has crash landed there."

Danny decided not to press into it. He would find a place. Before he could ask another question, his phone rang. Seeing who that was, Phantom instantly smiled softly. His friends thought it was somewhat...fatherly. It made him look older, actually.

"Yes...hello, kiddo, how are you...I'm fine, Ellie, why do you call? Oh, don't worry, I'll be home in no time. I know, I miss you, too. I'll call you later, just you wait, okay?" Danny chuckled. "Alright, bye, baby girl."

He ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"Ellie. My six years old little sister. She is the sweetest girl there is."

Danny smiled lovingly, before grunting slightly, sitting in a more comfortable position.

"Am I not holding you back?" He asked politely. "You probably have something else to do."

"Well we did want to go to the ci..."

Tucker was nudged by Sam. She looked at Danny apologetically, but he spoke first.

"That's alright. I have to go myself, enjoy your movie."

Everyone got up from their seats, walking to the open and more breathable area.

"It was nice meeting you, Danny," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, dude. We should hang out more," smirked Tucker. "You are going to stay here, right?"

"For a while. And yes, I'll be hanging here for a while. I have a job to do."

"Do you need number?"

"No need," Danny smirked enigmatically, turning around. "I will find you when needed."

With that he went off, he had a place to visit. Sam just looked him disappear behind the corner. She liked the guy.


End file.
